


Экзорцисты в Средиземье не нужны или неожиданное путешествие Рина

by Rin_Okita



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Background Het, Crossover, Dwarves, Fantasy, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 35,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Okita/pseuds/Rin_Okita
Summary: События происходят после победы братьев Окумура над Сатаной. Вельзевул, один из подопечных Сатаны, хочет отомстить за властелина Геенны, но в спешке забрасывает себя и Рина в Средиземье. Так что Рину предстоит не только найти путь обратно, но и избавить Средиземье от демона, найти новых друзей (и врагов тоже, куда без них), нарваться на приключения и отправиться в незапланированное путешествие.
Kudos: 4





	1. Пролог или не стоит недооценивать демонов

\- Рин! Поторопись, иначе я тебя с собой не возьму, - темноволосый парень в очках на секунду заглянул в одну из комнат, а потом быстрым шагом направился к выходу из Академии Истинного Креста.  
\- Юкио, стой! Я уже иду! - дверь резко отворилась. Из комнаты, доедая завтрак, выбежал черноволосый парень. В отличии от пунктуального Юкио, Рин частенько опаздывал. Но пропустить очередное задание он не желал. Синие глаза парня горели азартом, когда он все-таки догнал брата.  
\- Мы же идем уничтожать очередного демона, да? - поинтересовался Рин, поправив галстук на шее.  
\- Да, - коротко ответил Юкио. И добавил: - Ты бы еще учиться так рвался...  
\- Я учусь! - возмутился Рин. - Я стараюсь, правда. Я не виноват, что на уроках все так непонятно.  
Юкио промолчал. Рин учился, как всегда, плохо. Даже после победы над Сатаной. Да, в обычной школе он не блистал знаниями, но зато становился хорошим экзорцистом. Юкио даже брал Рина с собой на задания, суть которых заключалась в том, чтобы выловить демонов, которые выбрались из Геенны во время открытия врат и не были уничтожены. Кроме того, Рин не раз выручал брата от особо резвых демонов.  
Юкио понимал, что Рин становился сильнее. Старший Окумура уверенно управлял демоническим пламенем и не боялся своей силы, как это было раньше.   
Экзорцисты стали доверять Рину. Даже сам Артур Огюст Ангел во время последней встречи, хоть и неохотно, но все-таки поблагодарил Рина за помощь в борьбе с Сатаной.  
"Отец бы гордился им", - с едва заметной улыбкой подумал Юкио, садясь в машину. Возле него примостился Рин, который нетерпеливо поглядывал на дорогу.  
Ехали они совсем недолго. По крайней мере, так считал Юкио. Обычно демонов искали далеко от Академии в лесах или же в безлюдных местах.   
Сейчас же дело предстояло иначе. Они были в городе. Вот только с городом было что-то не так. Исчезли люди, всюду царила тишина. Двери и окна домов были наглухо заперты.  
Юкио первым вышел из машины, про себя отмечая, что в городе слишком много мух.  
\- Куда все подевались? - Рин недоуменно всматривался вперед. Юкио тем временем слушал доклад о случившемся от одного из экзорцистов, которые находились здесь. Мужчина рассказал, что всего день назад все было нормально. Но, словно из воздуха, появились мухи, от чьих укусов умирали люди. Теперь уцелевшие заперлись в домах и боятся выходить на улицу.  
\- А почему к вам мухи не подлетают? - поинтересовался Юкио.  
\- Это все заслуга Хиеши, - ответил экзорцист, - он целитель. Как только мухи появились, он поджег какое-то растение и насекомые вот уже второй день не суются сюда.  
\- Понятно, - Юкио решил одолжить немного зелья у Хиеши, - Рин, мы сейчас пойдем в город. Нужно найти источник появления этих мух.  
Рин энергично закивал и стал ждать брата. Юкио тем временем познакомился с Хиеши, невысоким рыжеволосым парнем, одетым, как и все экзорцисты Академии Истинного Креста, в темные одежды. Хиеши поделился зельем с Юкио. Тот в свою очередь дал половину стеблей Рину. После этого братья отправились в город.  
Кроме роя мух, который тучей навис над крышами домов, было еще и жарко. Юкио уже жалел, что у него нету формы посветлее, ибо его темный плащ только притягивал солнечные лучи. Рину было намного легче, ибо он не успел одеть пиджак и шел возле брата в белой рубашке.  
\- Как ты думаешь, что это может быть? - нарушил молчание Рин.  
\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Юкио, - это что-то новое. Прежние демоны так не наглели и в открытую не высовывались из своих убежищ. А тут, считай, нападение на целый город.  
На пути братьям попался полуразложившийся труп. Уже неизвестно было, кто это - мужчина или женщина, настолько изуродованным было тело. Несколько жирных черных с зеленоватым отливом мух сидели на трупе.   
Рин и Юкио обошли тело, решив, что после победы над демоном вернутся и похоронят его.  
\- Смотри, Юкио, - внезапно сказал Рин, указывая направо.  
Юкио тоже посмотрел туда и увидел невероятных размеров муху, которая приближалась к ним, круша дома. Прозрачные крылья с синеватыми жилками - вот и все прекрасное, что было у насекомого. Черные глазища, не мигая, уставились на братьев. Муха, казалось, задумалась, ибо довольно неуклюже села, подперев голову мохнатой лапой.  
\- Какая мелочь, - заговорило существо, противно щелкая челюстями, - это из-за вас пострадал мой хозяин? Какое неуважение к отцу...  
\- Сатана не наш отец! - взревел Рин, выхватив Курикару. Синее пламя охватило демоненка, и он, не медля, бросился на демона. Юкио выстрелил в существо.  
Демон оказался на удивление проворным, несмотря на внушительные габариты. Пуля не причинила ему вреда. Мало того, метким ударом муха сбила Рина.  
\- Рин! - Юкио выстрелил еще пару раз, отвлекая существо, а сам приблизился к брату. - Рин, ты цел?  
\- Да что со мной случится? - старший Окумура поднялся с земли и подобрал меч, лежавший неподалеку.  
\- И как же вы победили повелителя Геенны, раз не можете справиться с повелителем мух Вельзевулом? - демон снова защелкал челюстями. - Но ничего, я отомщу вам за повелителя.  
Сотни тысяч мух упали на братьев, закрыв их всего на миг. В следующую секунду пространство вокруг охватило синее пламя, испепеляя насекомых.  
Пока мухи отвлекали Рина и Юкио, Вельзевул чертил на земле знаки, которые переместили бы его и парней в Геенну. Из-за этого он не заметил, как из огня вышел целый и невредимый Юкио и выстрелил в одну из лап демона.  
Вельзевул взвыл, ибо лапы и короткая мохнатая шея были его уязвимыми местами. Он взмахнул другой конечностью в надежде превратить несносного экзорциста в лепешку, как синяя вспышка промелькнула перед его глазами. Демон с ужасом заметил, что лишился еще одной лапы. Из обрубка текла густая жидкость болотного цвета.  
Рин снова атаковал демона, как Вельзевул дорисовал последнюю черточку на земле и выкрикнул что-то непонятное. Рин исчез, не успев убить повелителя мух.  
Юкио, не веря своим глазам, принялся беспрерывно стрелять в демона.  
\- Не волнуйся, - Вельзевул помахал лапой, - я присмотрю за твоим братишкой.  
И повелитель мух тоже исчез.  
Пистолет выпал из рук Юкио.  
\- Рин!!! - неистово закричал парень, всем сердцем надеясь, что брат появится. - Рин!!!  
Тишина была ему ответом.


	2. Новый мир или я ничего не понимаю

Рин очнулся посреди пыльной дороги, крепко сжимая меч. Парень потряс головой, поднялся... и застыл, не понимая, куда попал.  
Пропал город, исчез Юкио. Да и Вельзевул не наблюдался. Зато наблюдался великолепный пейзаж, которого никогда не увидишь в городе: земля, покрытая густой травой насыщенного зеленого цвета; невысокие холмы неподалеку; впереди извивалась река, вода которой сверкала на солнце, слепя глаза Рину. Тот только смотрел вокруг, лишившись дара речи, и лихорадочно соображал, куда его занесло.  
Рин не верил, что умер, так что рай сразу отпадал. Ни одному ангелу не взбредет в голову впустить сына Сатаны в обитель святых. Но и на Японию это место не было похожим.  
Парень вспомнил, что Вельзевул что-то выкрикнул перед тем, как Окумура исчез.  
\- Так это ты во всем виноват, жук навозный, - гневно проворчал Рин, - ну попадись ты мне...  
"Только как он мне попадется, если он в Японии, а я... Я даже не знаю, куда попал!" - думал парень. Он так и стоял посреди тропы, не зная, куда идти.  
"А может, Юкио тоже здесь?! - промелькнула очередная мысль.  
\- Юкио! - крикнул Рин. От его голоса с деревьев вспорхнула стая птиц. Как не приглядывался к ним парень, но так и не смог определить, что это за птицы.  
Рин вздохнул и медленно побрел тропой к холмам, иногда зовя брата. В конце концов ему пришлось смириться с тем, что Юкио здесь нет.  
Где-то впереди послышалось едва различимое пение. Обрадовавшись тому, что он здесь не один, Рин пошел быстрее. Он хотел узнать, куда попал и поскорее найти дорогу в Японию.  
Вскоре парень увидел высокого старика с длинной седой бородой, облаченного в серые одежды да еще и в смешной островерхой шляпе с широкими полями. Тот, не спеша, шел к Рину, что-то напевая на непонятном языке.  
Старик был никем иным, как Гэндальфом. Он как раз шел от Бильбо к гномам, с которыми прибыл в Шир. Посмеиваясь над хоббитом, маг курил трубку. Так что когда к нему подошел незнакомец, маг был порядком удивлен, а это, уж поверьте, небывалое дело. Обычно это Гэндальф удивлял окружающих, а не наоборот.  
Незнакомец был похож на человека. По крайней мере, на первый взгляд: среднего роста, с серьезным лицом, синими глазами и черными волосами. Но, увидев заостренные уши, маг подумал про эльфов. Когда же он заметил длинный хвост, то даже закашлялся, забыв выпустить дым изо рта. И одевался пришелец немного иначе, чем принято в Средиземье: черные штаны из неизвестной ткани, странная обувь, белая рубашка и полосатый лоскуток ткани на шее. За спиной у незнакомца висел меч.  
\- Чем могу помочь? - поинтересовался Гэндальф, не зная, к какому народу причислить это существо.  
\- Старик, я тебя не понимаю, - сказал Рин, не без удивления рассматривая незнакомца, - ты знаешь японский?  
Гэндальф, к сожалению, тоже не понял ни одного слова. Маг стоял и думал, опершись о посох. Окумура же не умолкал ни на минуту, надеясь, что старик все же поймет его.  
\- Как мне отсюда выбраться? - допрашивался Рин, топчась около мага. - Выведи меня в Японию. Мой брат, наверное, волнуется за меня. Ты же знаешь, куда идти? Старик, да отзовись же ты!  
Но что мог сказать Гэндальф, если слышал только непонятные звуки? Он перебирал в уме все языки, которые только знал, но ни один не подходил.  
\- Что же, - заговорил маг. Рин замолчал, вслушиваясь в речь, - пойдем со мной. А там разберемся.  
Окумура смотрел, как старик уходит в противоположную от холмов сторону. Даже не раздумывая, Рин последовал за магом. Старик внушал доверие и, похоже, не собирался драться с Рином. А еще он чем-то напомнил парню отца Фудзимото.  
Они шли довольно долго, хотя за все время никого не встретили. Тропинка петляла между деревьями и уводила в неизвестные дали. И хотя пейзаж был почти одинаковым, Рин все равно вертел головой, надеясь увидеть знакомую местность.  
Впереди парень увидел двоих путников. Гэндальф, заметив их, лишь улыбнулся. Рин же рассматривал двух низкорослых существ. Один - со светло-рыжей бородой, которая кое-где была заплетена в косички, приземистый и широкоплечий. Второй был лишь чуть выше первого, с темными волосами до плеч. Бороды у него не было, лишь едва заметная щетина. Одеты они были в одежду преимущественно темных цветов. Кроме того, у них имелось оружие: тяжелые мечи, а у темноволосого еще и лук со стрелами.  
\- Кто это? - спросил Окумура, несмотря на то, что его никто не понял.  
\- Гэндальф, вот ты где, - добродушно улыбнулся темноволосый. Заметив Рина, он спросил: - Ты привел вора?  
\- Увы, Кили, это не вор, а всего лишь путник, - ответил маг и еле слышно добавил: - Я и сам не знаю, кто это.   
\- Гляди, Фили, у него еще и хвост есть, - темноволосый вовсю рассматривал экзорциста.  
\- Старик, ты их знаешь? - хмуро спросил парень. - Чего они на меня вылупились? На себя бы посмотрели.  
\- Фили, Кили, - голос Гэндальфа угомонил резвых гномов, - присмотрите за ним, - кивок в сторону Рина, - я скоро вернусь.  
Парень, конечно же, двинулся следом за магом. Гэндальф повернулся и подошел к демоненку.  
\- Будь здесь, с ними, - сказал маг, указывая на гномов. И хотя Рин не понял ни слова, что-то ему подсказало, что нужно остаться.  
\- Старик, куда ты? - Рин стоял и недоуменно смотрел на уходящего Гэндальфа, как внезапно его дернули за хвост.  
\- Вы что творите, малявки? - разозлился парень, поворачиваясь к гномам.  
\- А хвост-то настоящий, - смеясь, сказал Фили брату. Эти два гнома были молодыми и в любой ситуации искали повод подурачиться. А хвостатый незнакомец их здорово позабавил.  
В общем, когда Гэндальф вернулся (а случилось это нескоро), злющий Рин гонялся за Фили и Кили, размахивая Курикарой. Хорошо, хоть парень еще не доставал меча из ножен, но до этого уже было недалеко.  
Гномы, несмотря на невысокий рост, оказались проворными. Они по очереди дергали демоненка за хвост, при этом напевая недавно сочиненную песенку:

Ушастый, хвостатый и очень смешной.  
Эй, парень, а что у тебя с головой?  
Тебе своей палкою нас не спугнуть.  
Мы твой собираемся хвост оттянуть!

\- А ну стойте, коротышки бородатые! - орал Рин, стараясь следить за обоими гномами, но Фили и Кили оказались хитрее. Один из них отвлекал разъяренного парня, а другой подкрадался сзади и дергал за хвост.  
\- Фили! Кили! - услышав суровый голос Гэндальфа, гномы остановились. - Я же просил вас присмотреть за ним, а не обижать.  
\- Мы присмотрели, - не очень уверенно сказал Фили.  
\- И не обижали, - добавил Кили.  
\- Бороды бы вам повыдергивать за такое, - сказал маг, хоть уже и спокойнее, но гномы старались держаться от него на расстоянии, - идите. Мистер вор уже ждет вас.  
Фили и Кили, опасливо оглядываясь, ушли.  
\- Старик, если я еще раз их встречу - порублю на кусочки, - сказал Рин, - они мне чуть хвост не оторвали!  
Гэндальф молча прошелся мимо деревьев, а тогда сел на траву.  
\- Старик, - Рин подошел к магу, который снова закурил трубку и пускал колечки дыма в воздух, - я кушать хочу.  
Но Гэндальф будто не слышал его.  
\- Скоро вечер, - Окумура смотрел на сумрачное небо, - я не хочу ночевать посреди дороги. Старик, ты оглох?  
Маг внезапно поднялся и пошел в сторону холмов. Рин последовал за ним.  
\- Чтобы не возникло неприятных ситуаций, надо понимать тебя, - Гэндальф резко повернулся и легонько ударил посохом парня по голове. Вспышка света на пару мгновений ослепила Рина.  
\- Ты что творишь, старик?! - экзорцист отпрыгнул от Гэндальфа. Маг лучезарно улыбнулся.  
\- Теперь можно и поговорить, - сказал Гэндальф, и до Рина дошло, что он понимает старика, - так кто же ты такой?  
\- Я Рин Окумура, экзорцист из Академии Истинного Креста, - представился Рин, - кстати, отсюда далеко до Японии?  
Гэндальф даже остановился. И хотя теперь парень говорил на всеобщем (магу пришлось долго думать над подходящим заклинанием), многое все равно было непонятным.  
\- Экзорцист? - переспросил маг.  
\- Ну да, - гордо сказал Рин, - экзорцисты уничтожают демонов.  
\- Демоны? - каждое слово удивляло Гэндальфа больше и больше. Волшебник понял, что разговор с этим экзорцистом будет долгим.  
\- Старик, у вас нет демонов? - удивился Окумура. - Старик, где я, кстати? И кто ты такой? Ты волшебник, да? Ты можешь отправить меня обратно в Японию?  
\- Не все сразу, мистер экзорцист, - сказал Гэндальф, - уже поздно. Тем более, меня ждут.  
\- А мне нужно домой, - упрямо сказал Рин, - мой брат один сражается против демона. Ему нужна помощь.  
\- Здесь нет никакой Японии, - услышав такой ответ, парень беспомощно посмотрел на мага.  
\- Как нет Японии? - едва шевеля губами, спросил ошарашенный Рин.  
\- Ты в Средиземье, мистер экзорцист, - объяснил маг.  
\- Старик, - расстроенно пробормотал Окумура, глядя на Гэндальфа, - и что мне делать?  
\- Для начала - не отчаивайся, - Гэндальф положил руку на плече Рина, - надежда всегда есть. Надо просто подумать, что делать дальше. А сейчас пойдем. Нас ждет хорошая компания и сытный ужин.  
\- Ужин! - у Рина сразу загорелись глаза. - Пошли быстрее, старик. Я жутко голоден.  
\- И вот еще, - сказал маг, - зови меня Гэндальфом.  
\- Без проблем, старик, - широко улыбнулся Рин.


	3. В хорошей компании гномов

\- А к кому мы идем? - спросил Рин, рассматривая холмы, которые на самом деле оказались домами, вырытыми прямо в земле. В небольших круглых окошках уже горел свет. Двери домов были круглыми и аккуратно покрашены в разные цвета. У каждого дома имелись ограда и сад.  
\- Мы идем к одному очень гостеприимному хоббиту, - ответил Гэндальф.  
\- Старик, что за хоббиты? - удивился парень.  
\- Увидишь, - загадочно произнес маг.  
Пока они шли, у Рина появилось около сотни вопросов, но маг просто-напросто игнорировал демоненка.   
Рин до сих пор не мог поверить в то, что в этом мире нет Японии.  
"Но я ведь откуда-то появился", - думал парень, - "проклятый Вельзевул забросил меня невесть-куда. Надеюсь, Юкио отстрелил ему голову".  
Вскоре они оказались возле невысокой калитки. Тропинка вела к круглым зеленым дверям. Гэндальф и Рин зашли во двор, проминули сад, погруженный во тьму, и остановились возле дверей. Гэндальф постучал посохом по деревянной поверхности.  
Им открыл невысокий человечек. Судя по его несчастному лицу, он был не очень доволен сегодняшними событиями. И причиной этому, вероятней всего, служил шум в других комнатах дома.  
Про себя Рин отметил, что этот хоббит отличается от людей только низким ростом и волосатыми ногами. Одет коротышка был очень аккуратно, но, похоже, обуви никогда не носил.  
\- Гэндальф, - сказал хоббит, видимо, догадавшись, из-за кого к нему сегодня пришли гости, - что все это значит? У меня полный дом гномов.  
\- Гномов? - Рин пытливо посмотрел на мага, ожидая объяснений. Гэндальф молча вошел в дом, едва не касаясь головой потолка. Рин последовал за ним. Хоббит, увидев Окумуру, хотел что-то сказать, но из кухни послышался громкий смех, и хозяин дома побежал туда.  
\- А, Гэндальф, - из соседней комнаты вышел человечек с длинной и абсолютно белой бородой, - мы тебя уже заждались, - тут он заметил Рина, - кого это ты привел? Эльфа?  
\- Нет, - ответил Гэндальф, - Балин, позволь представить тебе мистера Рина Окумуру.  
\- Очень приятно, - поклонился гном, - Балин, сын Фундина, к вашим услугам.  
\- Э-э... - только и смог выдавить парень.  
Балин и Гэндальф пошли внутрь дома. Рин, рассматривая странное, но уютное помещение, плелся следом.  
Источником невероятного шума были гномы, которых насобиралась целая кухня. Некоторые ходили куда-то вниз и возвращались, неся на кухню еду. Здесь находились и те два гнома, которые чуть не оставили Рина без хвоста. Увидев демоненка, они мигом переглянулись и засмеялись. Парень уже собрался достать Курикару, но, увидев, что на него смотрит Гэндальф, успокоился. Кого-кого, а старика огорчать он не хотел.  
Хоббит ругался с одним из гномов в смешной шапке, потом побежал к другому и тоже начал спорить, кажется, о стульях, при этом выглядел он не очень грозным, скорее, растерянным. Рин подумал, что и сам похож на этого коротышку: такой же ошарашенный, растерянный и не понимает, что творится.  
Остальные гномы, заметив Окумуру, принялись пристально рассматривать парня, высказывая предположения о том, кем может быть Рин.  
\- Хвостатый эльф - это что-то новое, - сказал один, а его товарищи громко захохотали. Рин дулся все больше и больше. Еще бы - на него пялились, как на диковинного зверька.  
\- Советую не обижать мистера экзорциста, - улыбаясь, сказал Гэндальф.  
\- Экзорцист? Что это за раса? - загалдели гномы. - Никогда о таких не слышали.  
\- Присаживайтесь, мистер экзорцист, - гном с коричневой бородой указал Рину на стул. Парень опасливо сел, чувствуя себя не очень уютно в этой разношерстой компании.  
\- Господа гномы, это Рин Окумура, - представил парня Гэндальф, - мистер Окумура, это Балин, Двалин, - маг по очереди представлял каждого гнома, - Ори, Дори, Нори, Фили, Кили, - молодые гномы помахали Рину руками, - Оин, Глоин, Бифур, Бофур, Бомбур, хоббит Бильбо Бэггинс и... - Гэндальф еще раз посмотрел на компанию, - одного не хватает.  
\- Он придет, - заговорил лысый гном, чье имя Рин уже забыл.  
Гэндальф успокоился и сел за стол. Один Бильбо стоял и смотрел, как гномы уничтожают его запасы еды. Даже Рин, немного осмелев, ужинал вместе со всеми, съев почти столько же, сколько и рыжий гном с косичками, который больше всего был похож на бочонок.  
\- Мистер экзорцист, откуда вы прибыли? И с какой целью? - тот самый белобородый гном оказался еще и любопытным, как, впрочем и остальные, которые внимательно прислушались к разговору.  
\- Я из Японии, - ответил Рин, заранее зная, что последует дальше.  
\- А где находится эта Япония? Что это за страна? - поинтересовался еще какой-то бородач. Парень не знал, что ответить. Как объяснить этим коротышкам о стране, в которой они ни разу не бывали? Да, и где находится Япония относительно Средиземья?  
\- Уважаемые гномы, - внезапно заговорил Гэндальф, - у мистера Окумуры тоже множество вопросов насчет его появления здесь. И нужно еще узнать, зачем он отправился сюда. Но одно я могу сказать - это не случайное появление.  
Рин еще раз мысленно обругал Вельзевула, который отправил его в этот непонятный мир. Гномы хоть и послушали Гэндальфа, но кое-кто все равно задавал вопросы, на которые Рин не знал ответов.  
\- Послушай, а народ экзорцистов большой? - спросил Фили, к которому Окумура до сих пор относился не очень дружелюбно.  
\- Экзорцисты не народ, - буркнул Рин, - это профессия такая.  
\- Так что же ты за существо? - удивился Фили.  
\- Сам ты существо, - обиженно сказал Окумура, - а я человек.  
\- Человек? - переспросили многие гномы. Кое-кто даже подавился едой.  
\- Ну и люди в Японии! - выкрикнул Фили. - Ушастые, хвостатые, да еще и прожоры!  
Гномы дружно захохотали.  
\- Ах ты, мелочь! - заорал Рин, резко поднимаясь со стула. Все уже приготовились к грандиозной драке, но тут раздался стук в дверь.  
Гномы затихли. Бильбо вздохнул и пошел открывать. Рин вытянул голову, чтобы рассмотреть запоздалого гостя.  
На пороге стоял гном. Но Рин почему-то сразу понял, что это непростой гном. В нем чувствовалась сила, гордость, власть и поистине королевское величие. Аккуратно пострижена черная борода, длинные волосы с едва заметной сединой, суровый взгляд синих глаз. Его кольчуга тускло сияла в свете ламп, на нее была наброшена меховая накидка, за спиной висел меч.  
\- Гэндальф, - гном обратился к магу низким голосом, - ты говорил, что сюда нетрудно добраться. Я заблудился. Дважды. И если бы не знак на двери...  
\- Что? - вмешался Бильбо. - Знак? Какой знак? Там нет никакого знака, ибо я недавно покрасил дверь...  
\- Там есть знак, - перебил хоббита Гэндальф, - я сам его поставил.  
Гном довольно пренебрежительно посмотрел на Бильбо.  
\- Так ты и есть тот самый хоббит? - поинтересовался он. Бильбо лишь кивнул в ответ.  
\- Бильбо, это Торин Дубощит, предводитель этой компании, - представил гнома Гэндальф. Торин молча пошел к столу и сел во главе. Обвел взглядом всех остальных, а тогда заметил Рина.  
\- Что-то я не припоминаю, чтобы в моей компании был этот человек, - Торин внимательно смотрел на съежившегося демоненка, - а может, это эльф? Гэндальф, это ты его привел?  
\- Отвечу на оба твои вопроса, - сказал маг, уже в который раз закурив трубку, - это не эльф, а человек. И привел его я. Зовут его Рин Окумура. Он прибыл из... - Гэндальф задумался, забыв, как называется мир Рина.  
\- И что же ты забыл здесь, мистер Окумура? - спросил Торин. - Зачем ты прибыл к нам?  
В его голосе явно слышались насмешка и недоверие, что очень задело Рина. Так что молчать парень не мог.  
\- Я не планировал путешествия черт знает куда, - недовольно ответил экзорцист, - и я уж тем более не виноват в том, что меня сюда забросили, оставив моего брата один на один с демоном. Я и сам не против отправиться домой. Жаль только не знаю, как.  
Гномы задумались, ибо они понимали парня. Компания ведь спешила домой, в Эребор, где не были вот уже сколько лет. И если Одинокая гора была вполне реальной, то страна парнишки находилась неизвестно-где.  
\- Дядя, возьмем его с собой, - вдруг предложил Фили. У Рина аж челюсть отвисла. Почему коротышка, которому он недавно нахамил, выступает на его стороне?  
Фили, заметив непонимающий взгляд Рина, дружелюбно улыбнулся демоненку. Они с Кили лучше всех поняли, что чувствует парень. Гномы поступили бы так же, узнай, что кто-то из них попал в неприятности.  
Торин, который офигел от наглого Рина, теперь лишь сокрушенно вздохнул. От племянников он такого не ожидал.  
\- Я бы тоже посоветовал взять с собой этого парня, - тихо обратился к Торину Гэндальф, - что-то мне подсказывает, что мы не пожалеем об этом решении.  
\- Но за его безопасность я отвечать не собираюсь, - сказал предводитель, - так же, как и за безопасность хоббита.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился маг.  
\- Значит, тебя забросили сюда? - решил уточнить Торин. Окумура кивнул.  
\- Наверное, демон ошибся, - ответил парень. Он только сейчас додумался до того, что замыслом Вельзевула было вовсе не отправить Рина в дальние дали, - он хотел отправить меня в Геенну, но, похоже, что-то перепутал.  
Конечно, экзорцист был рад, что не в аду, но он вообще не хотел куда-то отправляться.  
\- Хм, - задумчиво произнес Гэндальф, - мистер Окумура, расскажите подробнее об этой Геенне.  
\- А что тут рассказывать? - удивился парень. - Люди живут в мире Ассия, демоны - в Геенне. Демоны иногда пробираются в Ассию, экзорцисты их уничтожают.  
Если Окумура думал, что все стало понятно, то он сильно ошибался. Его еще долго спрашивали и о демонах, и об экзорцистах, и о мирах. Лишь когда объяснил Гэндальф (немного по-своему), поток вопросов немного иссяк, и гномы перешли к делу, из-за которого и собрались здесь.  
И Рин узнал о гномьем королевстве Эребор, которое на данный момент было захвачено драконом Смаугом ("Драконы?" - ошарашенно подумал Окумура. - "Для полного счастья только их и не хватало"). Торин, решил отвоевать Эребор и вернуть своему народу утраченные сокровища. Так как Смауг уже долгое время не показывался, гномы считали, что дракон умер. Ну а Бильбо они брали на правах вора, который должен помочь гномам. О своей должности вора хоббит узнал только сейчас. Конечно же, Бильбо начал отнекиваться, говорить, что он порядочный хоббит и прочее. Когда он начал читать контракт, то вообще грохнулся в обморок.  
Пока несчастный хоббит приходил в себя, Рин думал о том, что дракон не может быть страшнее Сатаны. Да, еще днем он рвался домой, но попасть обратно в Японию на данный момент не представлялось возможности.  
"Я почти никого из этой компании не знаю", - подумал парень, - "но старику можно доверять. Кроме того, в пути я могу найти дорогу домой. А дракона можно считать очередным демоном, от которого необходимо избавиться".  
\- Мистер Окумура, - обратился к экзорцисту Балин, - советую вам поспать, ибо мы отправляемся рано утром.  
\- Угу, - согласился Рин. Кроме того, он смертельно устал, - спасибо за совет.  
Парень незаметно покинул компанию, нашел уютный уголок и примостился там. Мелькнула мысль: а что, если его сила здесь не работает? Поэтому демоненок для спокойствия взял Курикару и немного достал меч из ножен. Лезвие сразу же вспыхнуло синим огнем.  
Рин облегченно вздохнул, спрятал меч и улыбнулся. По крайней мере, он будет полезным. Положив оружие возле себя, он уснул под незатейливую песню гномов.


	4. Уроки езды на пони

Даже в Средиземье невозможно выспаться. Рин знал, что гномы отправятся утром, но не настолько же рано! Кроме того, парень думал, что это Юкио будит его в школу, поэтому не обращал внимания на Кили, который тряс его. Проблему решил Гэндальф, который попросту вылил на голову Рина кувшин воды.  
\- Юкио, ты чего?!. - Окумура вмиг проснулся. Увидев мага, он вздохнул. - А я-то думал, что все это мне приснилось.  
\- Мистер Окумура, разве тебе неинтересны приключения? - удивился Гэндальф, улыбаясь. Позади мага парню корчили рожи Фили и Кили.  
\- Старик, я за шестнадцать лет пережил достаточно приключений, - проворчал Рин, - мне хватает...  
\- Сколько тебе лет? - переспросил Кили. - Шестнадцать?  
\- И что с того? - поинтересовался Окумура.  
Гэндальф отвернулся лишь на секунду, а молодые гномы довольно отчетливо прошептали демоненку:  
\- Желторотый цыпленок.  
\- Ну все, - Рин вскочил на ноги и потянулся за Курикарой. Но проучить Фили и Кили не удалось, ибо сюда зашел Торин.  
\- Ты слишком молод для такого опасного путешествия, - без вступлений сказал предводитель гномов парню, - поэтому...  
\- То есть, вы меня оставите? - возмутился Рин. - Ладно, можете запереть меня в этом доме. Но я все равно выберусь и пойду искать дорогу домой. Один.  
Гэндальф молча слушал разговор и не вмешивался. В том, что Рин говорил правду, маг не сомневался. А еще он надеялся, что Торин поймет стремление экзорциста. Ведь, по сути, проблемы у них были похожие.  
Даже Фили и Кили замерли, ожидая, что скажет дядя. Они были не против общества Окумуры, но Торин, похоже, решил, что столь юный парень будет только обузой.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Торин, - можешь идти с нами. Но я тебя предупредил...  
\- Я не боюсь опасностей, - уверенно сказал Рин. Парень думал о том, что хуже Сатаны может быть только Всеобщий Враг Средиземья, о котором вчера упоминал Гэндальф. Но, судя по рассказу мага, Враг давно уничтожен, - я экзорцист и умею сражаться.  
Торин лишь окинул Окумуру суровым взглядом и бросил:  
\- Собирайтесь, - и ушел.  
\- Поздравляю, ты в нашей компании, - сказал Кили Рину. И тихонько добавил: - Цыпленок.  
\- Я все слышал, - сказал Гэндальф гномам. Те поспешно скрылись.  
\- Не обращай на них внимания, - сказал маг, - они, в общем-то, неплохие ребята.  
\- Ага, а еще больные на голову, - добавил Рин, - а почему вы хоббита не будите? - парень заметил, что Бильбо до сих пор спит.  
\- Он присоединится к нам позже, - ответил Гэндальф, - а нам уже пора идти.  
Рин повесил Курикару на плече и пошел за магом.  
Во дворе за домом гномы седлали лошадей, вешали сумки с припасами и проверяли упряжи. Некоторые стояли и о чем-то спорили.  
\- Не придет он.  
\- Конечно, не придет.  
\- Придет.  
\- А я говорю - не придет!  
\- Гэндальф, - гном с всколоченной коричневой бородой заметил мага, - а ты как думаешь: придет мистер Бэггинс или нет?  
\- Конечно, придет, - уверенно ответил маг.  
\- Ставлю десять золотых на то, что хоббит не придет, - заявил гном с короткой седой бородой.  
\- И я ставлю на то, что хоббит испугался, - сказал гном в плаще и капюшоне.  
\- Ставлю двадцать золотых на то, что мистер Бэггинс обязательно придет, - Гэндальф тоже не остался в стороне. Вскоре почти все гномы приняли участие в споре. Лишь Торин считал очевидным, что хоббит не придет и терпеливо ждал, когда все приготовятся к путешествию.  
\- А что ты думаешь, Рин? - спросил Гэндальф. - Придет хоббит или нет?  
\- Ничего я не думаю, - ответил парень, - отстань, старик. И откуда ты знаешь, что Бильбо придет? Он вчера испугался похлеще, чем я.  
\- Он непременно присоединится к нам, - сказал маг, - вот увидишь.  
\- Мистер Окумура, - к экзорцисту подошел Балин, протягивая ему темный плащ, - вам стоит одеться потеплее. В горах холодно, а ваша одежда не предназначена для путешествий в горах.  
\- Спасибо, - Рин поблагодарил гнома и одел плащ. Одежда была теплой и закрывала белую рубашку, которая могла бы привлечь внимание врагов.  
Когда все начали садиться на коней, Рин удивленно хлопал глазами.  
\- Вот ваш пони, мистер Окумура, - тот же Балин подвел демоненку белую лошадь с коричневыми пятнами на спине.  
\- А... а как на этом ездить? - спросил Рин, который никогда не ездил на лошади и видел таких животных разве что на картинках.  
Фили и Кили, услышав это (они вообще старались держаться возле Рина), громко захохотали.  
\- Что тут такого? - разозлился демоненок. - мы не ездим на лошадях. И хватит ржать.  
\- А как же вы преодолеваете длинные расстояния? - поинтересовался Гэндальф.  
\- На машинах, - ответил Рин.  
\- Поторапливайтесь! - услышали все голос Торина.  
Два гнома (кажется, их звали Дори и Нори) спрыгнули с пони и объяснили Рину, как взбираться на животное. В конечном результате, после трех падений и под общий хохот гномов, Окумура оказался на пони, крепко держась за уздечку. Гэндальф ехал рядом и едва заметно улыбался.  
\- Старик, - заныл Рин, - если я еще раз упаду - пойду пешком.  
\- Не упадешь, - успокоил парня маг, набивая трубку.  
Пони медленно шли тропой. Компания уже проминула холмы и выехала на дорогу, как вдалеке послышался крик.  
\- Стойте! - к ним бежал запиханный Бильбо, размахивая контрактом. - Стойте! Я подписал!  
Балин принял контракт, сообщив, что все оформлено должным видом. Хоббита тотчас же усадили на пони и все поехали дальше. Правда, Рин заметил, что Бильбо до сих пор сомневается в правильности своего решения.   
\- Балин, держи, - гномы, проигравшие в споре, расставались с деньгами.  
\- Чего это они? - удивился Бильбо.  
\- Почти никто не верил, что ты придешь, - ответил Гэндальф.  
\- А вы? - задал новый вопрос хоббит.  
Магу бросили туго набитый мешочек с монетами.  
\- А я не сомневался в обратном, - улыбнулся Гэндальф.  
Рин старался быть возле мага. Остальных гномов он не знал и помнил имена только нескольких. Но как он не увиливал, Фили и Кили постоянно находились рядом.  
\- Ну и как тебе новый мир? - поинтересовался Фили, подъехав к Рину.  
\- Я спрошу у тебя то же самое, когда ты попадешь в Японию, - не очень дружелюбно ответил парень.  
\- Все еще злишься за хвост? - возле них появился Кили. - Но ничего же не случилось.  
\- Вы мне его чуть не оторвали, - возмущенно сказал Окумура.  
\- Но не оторвали же, - засмеялись гномы и быстро поехали к соплеменникам.  
Рин лишь страдальчески вздохнул. Эта парочка могла бы довести до безумия самого Сатану.  
\- Эй, старик, - обратился экзорцист к Гэндальфу, заметив, что отстал, - а как ускорить эту животину?  
\- Легонько ударь в бока, - посоветовал маг.  
Рин так и сделал, правда, не рассчитал силы удара. Так что пони поскакал галопом. Гномы долго ловили животное. Горе-наездника пони сбросил почти сразу.  
Торин, глядя на это безобразие, осуждающе качал головой. Он уже жалел, что разрешил этому странному человеку ехать вместе с гномами, ибо пока от него были только неприятности.  
Когда пони поймали и усадили на него Рина, то отправились дальше.  
Компания ехала весь день. На их пути встречались поля и долины, леса и ущелья. Рин смотрел на эти пейзажи с открытым ртом. Красота природы была удивительной. Никакой техники, типа автомобилей, телевизионных вышек или хотя бы асфальтированных дорог, не наблюдалось. Человечеству Средиземья хватило и тех изобретений, которые у них имелись.  
\- Слушай, старик, - Рин подъехал к Гэндальфу, - если вы уничтожили этого вашего Саурона, значит, в этом мире, у людей нету врагов?  
\- Хм, - сказал маг, - Саурона уничтожили, но его подданные до сих пор бродят по Средиземью, ожидая нового Темного Властелина. Но я не уверен, что Саурон полностью уничтожен. И не спрашивай, откуда я это знаю.  
\- А ты видел этого Саурона? - спросил парень.  
\- Нет, - ответил Гэндальф, - но ближе к западу его присутствие чувствуется всюду. Мордор - его обитель. Со времен Последнего Союза ни один человек, эльф или гном не шел добровольно в это темное место. Так что никто не знает, что там творится.  
\- Ого, почти как Геенна, - сказал Рин, - только для того, чтобы попасть в Геенну, нужно провести особый ритуал и открыть врата. Это могут сделать только Паладины, ну или сам Сатана.  
Бильбо ехал рядом и прислушивался к странному разговору. Судя по словам Рина, парень прибыл из совершенно другого мира. Но, похоже, парень не особо переживал насчет этого и уже отошел от потрясения. Хоббит даже поразился выдержке Рина, ибо он-то до сих пор чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Все так неожиданно свалилось на бедного Бильбо: Гэндальф, гномы, путешествие. Хоббит до сих пор удивлялся тому, что согласился участвовать в этом предприятии. Но не возвращаться же назад!  
Под вечер путники остановились на ночлег. У Рина после езды на пони болели мышцы и он долго не мог слезть с животного. В конце концов парень снова упал. Послав пони к чертям, экзорцист поднялся и направился к гномам, которые уже обустраивали место для ночлега. Двое из них развели костер. Бофур приготовил ужин. Рин, который привык питаться по несколько раз в день и который сегодня только позавтракал, быстро съел свой ужин и прилег на земле.  
"Все-таки я сплю под открытым небом", - подумал парень, - "эх, жалко, что Юкио рядом нет. Готов поспорить на что угодно, он бы палатку сделал".  
Где-то послышался жуткий крик. Рин мгновенно схватился на ноги и начал всматриваться в чернильную темноту ночи.  
\- Что за фигня? - пробормотал парень, заметив, что кроме него, не спят некоторые гномы, Гэндальф и Бильбо. Первые сидели возле костра, второй курил трубку, а третий стоял возле пони.  
\- Что это было? - спросил хоббит.  
\- Орки, - зловеще изрек Кили. Видя, что Бильбо побледнел, молодой гном продолжил: - Они небольшими отрядами рыщут по Средиземью и нападают на путников.  
Они с Фили засмеялись, увидев, что хоббит испуганно оглядывается.  
\- Думаете, это смешно? - услышали все суровый голос Торина. Как оказалось, предводитель тоже не спал. - Вы ничего об этом не знаете. - Он прошелся мимо притихших племянников и остановился у края скалы, устремив взгляд куда-то вдаль.  
Заговорил Балин. Казалось, этот старый гном знает обо всем на свете. Он поведал всем о битве, которая произошла после захвата Эребора Смаугом. Гномы решили отвоевать королевство Морию у орков (Рин пока не понял, что это за существа). Но предводитель врагов (кажется, его звали Азог) убил Трора, деда Торина. Отец Торина, Траин, сошел с ума от горя и с тех пор его никто не видел. Орки осмелели и бросились на гномов с целью уничтожить род Дьюрина ("Кто это?" - недоумевал Рин). И только благодаря принцу Торину ("Он принц?!" - офигел Окумура), который ранил Азога, битва была выиграна. Гномы победили. Но оставшихся в живых было ничтожно мало. И после этого события Балин последовал за Торином, за Королем, который однажды вернет свое королевство.  
Рин никогда еще не слышал таких рассказов. Он даже не мог представить масштабов битвы, но слушал с раскрытым ртом. Теперь экзорцист понимал нежелание Торина брать его, его постоянную готовность, и суровость. Он знал, каково это, потерять отца и каким бывает сильным желание отомстить. Азог, по словам принца, погиб. И, судя по решительности Торина, такая же участь ждет и Смауга.  
Окумура потом еще долго допрашивал тех, кто не спал, о битве, о Дьюрине, и даже об орках. А засыпал парень с мыслей, что гномы - не так уж и плохи, как показалось впервые.


	5. Две главы

Приключения Вельзевула

Вельзевул очнулся в каком-то мрачном месте, которое, однако, не являлось Геенной. Демон поднялся, посмотрел на пасмурное небо и нахмурился. В аду небо отсутствовало.  
Еще больше повелителя мух поразило то, что он был человеком - невысоким мужчиной с торчащими, как иглы у ежа, черными волосами, круглым лицом бледно-зеленоватого цвета, большими черными глазами без белков и маленькими, слегка вытянутыми вперед губами, которые очень напоминали хоботок мухи. Одежда на нем была черно-зеленой. Правая рука до плеча отсутствовала.  
\- Что... что за чертовщина? - обеспокоенно пробормотал Вельзевул. Он попытался принять облик мухи и вызвать своих подопечных, но ничего не получилось. Еще одна попытка - никакого результата.  
Вельзевул запаниковал. До него вдруг дошло, что там, в Японии, он в спешке что-то не до рисовал (или же дорисовал), и вот он... А где он? Что это за мир? И почему здесь ни одной живой души?  
"Так, спокойно", - думал демон, затравленно оглядываясь, - "по-моему, это все та же Ассия. Просто я попал в местность, где нет людей. Подумаешь, и такое бывает. Так что все будет нормально. Главное - не попасться на глаза сыну повелителя. Может, у него и пропали силы, но против меча не попрешь".  
Повелитель мух вроде бы успокоился и начал рассматривать местность. Он оказался на опушке леса возле какой-то мрачной крепости. Кроме того, воздух здесь был тяжелым и пропитанным запахом гнили и смерти. Как бы смешно это не звучало, но Вельзевулу стало страшновато.  
Эта темная крепость так и притягивала взгляд демона. Множество остроконечных башен возвышались над землей. Черные окна, казалось, следили за всем, что происходит вокруг. Повсюду царила гнетущая тишина. К зданию вел каменный мост.  
Повелитель мух направился к крепости, ибо что может случиться с демоном? Кроме того, Вельзевулу нужно было узнать, где он находится.  
Проминув мост, Вельзевул оказался внутри замка. Ступеньки, на которых он стоял, вели в небольшой двор. И эти ступеньки были здесь не одни. Множество арок из потресканого темно-серого камня, лестницы, ведущие во мрак, пугающие полуразрушенные статуи. По земле полз молочно-белый туман, обволакивая стены.  
Повелителю мух стало совсем неуютно. И какого черта он приперся сюда? Вечно он своим любопытством портил настроение как повелителю, так и себе. Надо было убраться отсюда сразу же, а не совать нос в эту обитель зла.  
Демон развернулся, чтобы уйти, но дорогу ему преградило неизвестное существо. Высоченное, лысое, с бесформенным носом, неправильной формы лицом и злыми глазами. Существо что-то прорычало, и Вельзевул отшатнулся, увидев гнилые зубы.  
\- Э-э, приятель, ты кто? - демон отступил от существа, но оно наступало. - Ты здесь живешь? Извини, не знал. Ты не мог бы отойти и пропустить меня?  
Но великан никуда не ушел. Более того, он схватил Вельзевула за шиворот и потряс, не переставая рычать.  
\- Ты что творишь, монстр?! - заорал повелитель мух, болтая ногами. - Ты знаешь, кто я? Я Вельзевул, один из приближенных демонов Сатаны. Отпусти, иначе хуже будет.  
На его слова великан не обратил внимания. Он потащил демона куда-то вниз, под землю. Вельзевул понял, что неприятности только начинаются.

Жаркое из троллей

Компания проминула небольшой лес. Впереди показалась скалистая равнина. Здесь было довольно светло, свежий ветерок шевелил волосы Рина, который ехал возле Гэндальфа. Впечатление портили только разрушенные дома, которые не очень понравились экзорцисту. Отсутствие людей в жилом месте всегда напрягало парня.   
Маг первым спрыгнул на землю, причем сделал это на удивление ловко. Повторять действие Гэндальфа Рин не решался, так как прежние попытки заканчивались падениями.  
"Наверняка здесь я получу синяков больше, чем за всю жизнь в Японии", - думал парень, - "а ведь мы еще даже не добрались до Эребора".  
\- Остановимся здесь, - заявил Торин. Остальные гномы начали слазить с лошадей. Гэндальф осматривал местность.  
\- Эй, цыпленок, тебе помочь слезть? - к Рину подошли Фили и Кили. - Ты падай. Мы постараемся поймать тебя.  
\- Я вас точно урою, - мрачно пообещал Окумура, выбираясь из седла. Конечно же, эффектно спрыгнуть не удалось. Он опять зацепился за что-то и грохнулся на землю.  
\- Какое по счету это падение? - спросил Кили у брата. - Тринадцатое или четырнадцатое?  
\- Не знаю, - Фили едва сдерживал улыбку, - я сбился со счета.  
Но хотя братья и шутили над неумением Рина управлять пони, подниматься парню всегда помогали.  
Окумура как раз ругал своего пони, когда Гэндальф быстро прошел мимо них и направился неизвестно-куда. При этом лицо мага выглядело возмущенным и даже сердитым.  
\- Старик, куда ты? - спросил Рин.  
\- Пойду и составлю компанию тому, у кого есть хоть немного ума, - ответил Гэндальф, быстро удаляясь.  
\- Кому это? - поинтересовался Двалин.  
\- Самому себе! - отрезал маг. - Хватит мне на сегодня гномов!  
И Гэндальф ушел.  
\- Он же вернется? - задал вопрос все еще растерянный Бильбо. - Он вернется?  
Но никто не знал ответа.  
Торин тоже был в плохом расположении духа. Рин старался не попадаться на глаза предводителю гномов, дабы не получить нагоняй.  
"Наверное, у этого короля настолько несносный характер, что бедный старик не выдержал", - подумал парень. Так как делать ему было нечего, то он вызвался собирать хворост для костра вместе с Оином и Глоином. Гномы лишь пожали плечами, но ничего против не сказали.  
Вечером, поужинав, Рин начал расспрашивать у Бильбо о хоббитах. Разговор только-только начался, как Бофур попросил хоббита отнести еду Фили и Кили, которые присматривали за лошадьми.  
\- Я сейчас вернусь, - сказал Бильбо и, взяв две миски с едой, ушел куда-то в лес. Рин вздохнул и сел возле костра.  
Бильбо, конечно же, не вернулся. Парень к тому времени задремал. Разбудил его взволнованный голос Фили.  
\- Просыпайтесь! - гном начал будить остальных. - С Бильбо случилась беда!  
Все мигом схватились и последовали за Фили. Рин тоже хотел пойти, но суровый голос Торина остановил парня.  
\- Сиди здесь, - и король скрылся в лесной чаще.  
Экзорцист пару минут молчал от возмущения. Нет, вы видели? Неужто Торин считает его неспособным драться? Не странно, что Гэндальф ушел. Этот упрямый коротышка кого хочешь достанет.  
\- Ну и ладно, - проворчал Рин и сел обратно, - не особо я рвусь в драку.  
Это было чистым враньем. Окумуре просто не терпелось доказать Королю-Под-Горой, что он хоть на что-то способен и что его не зря взяли в путешествие. Торин, казалось, даже не замечал Курикару. Неужто он думает, что Рин носит меч для украшения?  
Экзорцист немного посидел, а потом начал беспокоиться. Гномы не появлялись уже довольно долгое время.  
"А вдруг они в опасности?" - подумал Рин. - "Нужно пойти и посмотреть. И плевать мне на слова Торина. Я не гном, а значит, не буду подчиняться его приказам".  
Подхватив Курикару, Рин решительно направился в лес. Шел он молча, ибо если с гномами и вправду что-то случилось, то враги вряд ли глухие. И орать на весь лес было бы опасно.  
Проминув довольно большое расстояние и едва не врезаясь лбом в деревья, Рин заметил вдалеке свет от костра и услышал чьи-то голоса. Гномам голоса не принадлежали, ибо были намного грубее и противней. Стараясь идти как можно тише, Рин пробрался ближе и посмотрел на поляну, оценивая ситуацию.  
Трое уродливых существ гигантского роста, с кожей грязно-зеленого цвета, лысыми головами и маленькими глазками, захватили в плен всю компанию и, судя по разговору, собирались съесть всех. Как не приглядывался экзорцист к тварям, но пришлось сделать вывод, что раньше он таких уродов не видел. Да и запах от зеленокожих исходил такой, что нетрудно было и задохнуться.  
Гэндальфа среди пойманных не было. Этот факт разозлил Рина. Старик, наверное, где-нибудь прохлаждается, а из гномов и хоббита собираются сделать сукияки. Да и Торин умник. Не послушал мага - пускай теперь бы выбирался. Но Окумура уже привык к этой компании и никому из гномов не желал смерти (даже Фили и Кили).  
\- Вы что творите, уроды? - злобно спросил Рин, выбравшись на поляну.  
\- О, а это кто? - удивилось одно из трех существ. - Еще один гном?  
\- Нет, - ответило второе, - не похож он на гнома. Может, ты очередной ворохоббит?  
\- Отпустите моих друзей, ошибки природы, - потребовал Рин, - и валите отсюда.  
\- О, а давайте и его съедим, - предложил третий великан. Эти слова окончательно разозлили Окумуру.  
\- Сами напросились! - зарычал парень, выхватив Курикару из ножен.  
Меч вспыхнул ярко-синим пламенем, а вместе с ним - и местность вокруг монстров. Существа взвыли и начали прыгать, пытаясь затушить огонь. Рин, не теряя ни минуты, бросился на них.  
\- Получайте, уроды! - орал Окумура. - Я из вас жаркое сделаю! Нечего было трогать моих друзей!  
Гномы и Бильбо во все глаза наблюдали за Рином. Парень, как оказалось, говорил правду насчет того, что умеет сражаться. Правда, все удивлялись, почему же он не сказал, что умеет колдовать. Два мага в компании - очень даже неплохо.  
Рин радовался драке. Было на кому согнать злость. Кроме того, парень отметил, что в этом мире управлять своей силой намного проще, чем в Японии.  
Существа даже не сражались, а гасили огонь, который появлялся то на протянутой к экзорцисту руке, то на лысой башке, то на ноге. А Рин еще добавлял Курикарой. Азарт битвы полностью захватил Окумуру, и он не заметил, как на скале, под которой расположились великаны, появилась высокая фигура с посохом.  
\- Утро уже наступило! - услышал экзорцист заявление Гэндальфа. Отвлекшись, Рин посмотрел на мага, который ударом посоха отколол кусок скалы. Первые лучи солнца осветили поляну и мигом превратили врагов Рина в каменные статуи.  
\- Ничего себе! - удивился Окумура, глядя на каменных монстров. Заметив, что огонь все еще горит, парень спрятал меч в ножны. Теперь источником света было только восходящее солнце.  
Гэндальф спустился со скалы и они с Рином освободили из мешков остальных.  
\- Старик, еще раз вот так уйдешь, и я тебе бороду сожгу, - мрачно пообещал Рин, - кстати, где ты был?  
\- Смотрел, что впереди, - как ни в чем не бывало, ответил Гэндальф. Угроза экзорциста его вообще не напугала.  
\- А вернулся зачем? - спросил Торин.  
\- Посмотреть, что позади, - улыбнулся маг, осматривая каменных уродов.  
Рин держался возле Гэндальфа, ибо он чувствовал, что отношение гномов к нему изменилось. Парень не знал, к лучшему это или к худшему. Он до сих пор помнил, как отреагировали его друзья в Японии, когда увидели синее пламя. Рин из-за волнения забыл, что в этом мире нет Сатаны.  
\- Старик, кто это? поинтересовался парень, указывая на статуи.  
\- Тролли, - ответил маг, - странно, что они так далеко забрались. Раньше такого не случалось. Возможно, где-то рядом есть пещера, где они прятались днем.  
Гэндальф направился куда-то вперед, видимо, желая найти пещеру. Рин же только сейчас понял, что хочет спать.  
\- Неплохо сработано, мистер Окумура, - к экзорцисту подошел Дори.  
\- Что, правда? - просиял парень.  
\- Похоже, мы недооценили тебя, - здесь же оказался и Торин. Теперь в его голосе не было снисходительно-насмешливого тона, - ты и вправду умеешь сражаться.  
\- Я старался, - ляпнул Рин первое, что пришло в голову. До него дошло, что никто его не шарахается и не убегает с воплями: "Сын Сатаны! Спасайся, кто может!"  
Предводитель гномов одобрительно кивнул и пошел к Гэндальфу, оставив разговор о способностях Рина на потом.  
\- А ты не так уж и безнадежен, приятель, - заявил Кили, сияя улыбкой.  
\- Какой я тебе приятель? - устало спросил Окумура, решив не сердиться на гномов.  
\- Точно, как же мы могли забыть? - возле брата, словно из воздуха, появился Фили. - Мы друзья! Ты сам так сказал.  
Парень и вправду вспомнил, что кричал троллям что-то типа: "Не трогайте моих друзей". Были эти слова сказаны случайно или же демоненок уже обзавелся друзьями в этом незнакомом мире?  
Решив, что вторая версия намного лучше первой, Рин улыбнулся и последовал за гномами.


	6. Наперегонки с орками

Пещеру Гэндальф и вправду обнаружил. Но Рин не стал туда лезть, ибо смрад там был ужаснейший. Окумура остался снаружи вместе с Бильбо.  
\- Так ты чародей? - поинтересовался хоббит у парня.  
\- Я? - удивился Рин. - Нет, конечно, нет. Я экзорцист.  
\- А... - похоже, Бильбо до сих пор не понимал смысла слова "экзорцист".  
А Окумура понял, что и гномы тоже считают его Гэндальфом номер два. Но это ведь было не так. Синее пламя досталось Рину от Сатаны. Парень также понимал, что надо объяснить всем, что да как. А то будут считать его чуть ли не богом.  
Вскоре гномы выбрались из пещеры. Торин держал новый меч. Правда, Рин не понимал, в чем разница между прежним оружием гнома и этим. Парень никогда не интересовался мечами. Курикара была исключением.  
Гэндальф нес два меча: короткий и длинный. Короткого он отдал Бильбо.  
\- Но я еще ни разу не пользовался мечом, - сказал хоббит.  
\- Было бы хорошо, чтобы так и осталось, - сказал Гэндальф, - а еще помни: силен не тот, кто умеет забирать жизни, а тот, кто вовремя остановит меч и сумеет сохранить жизнь.  
Бильбо, получив оружие, начал рассматривать меч.  
\- Мистер Окумура, - обратился к Рину маг, - пойдем. Нам нужно кое-что обсудить.  
\- Конечно, - экзорцисту было нетрудно догадаться, какой будет тема обсуждения.  
Они вернулись обратно в лагерь. Там уже сидели гномы, ожидая Рина.  
\- Мистер Окумура, что ж вы не сказали, что вы маг? - спросил Балин.  
\- Я не маг, - ответил Рин, - поэтому и не сказал.  
\- Так значит, все экзорцисты наделены такой силой? - поинтересовался Гэндальф. Рин подумал, что в Японии случился бы Апокалипсис, окажись все экзорцисты детьми Сатаны.  
Они сели возле костра, который уже давно погас, но никто не обращал на это внимания. Гномы, кто терпеливо, а кто не очень, ждали, когда Рин расскажет, откуда у него такая сила. Экзорцист подумал, что было бы проще согласиться с версией "Рин - маг", но он не любил врать.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Рин. Почему-то ему стало страшнее, чем во время сражения с троллями. По правде говоря, тогда экзорцист вообще не боялся, а сейчас... - мой отец - Сатана.  
Парень сразу же зажмурился, ожидая, что присутствующие либо разозлятся, либо испугаются.  
\- И что? - спросил Кили. Окумура открыл глаза. Компания смотрела на демоненка, как и раньше - вопросительно и с недоумением.  
\- Здесь же нет Сатаны, - вдруг вспомнил парень, облегченно вздохнув. Правда, появилась проблема: как объяснить гномам, что значит "сын Сатаны". Похоже, они уже забыли о том, что рассказывал экзорцист о Геенне.  
\- Продолжайте, мистер Окумура, - заговорил Дори.  
\- Насколько я помню, Сатана - враг вашего мира, - пришлось вмешаться Гэндальфу, - и экзорцисты сражаются против него, как мы здесь против Саурона. Значит, ты боишься, что к тебе будут плохо относиться лишь потому, что ты - сын Сатаны?  
Парень несказанно удивился проницательности Гэндальфа.  
\- Ну... да, - ответил Рин, - в моем мире так и было.  
Гномы возмущенно загалдели. Рин вовсе не был похож на врага. Тем более, если верить его словам, он помогал уничтожать зло в его мире. Они не понимали, за что в таком случае можно плохо относиться к парню.  
Торин заставил всех замолчать.  
\- Продолжай, - обратился он к Рину.  
Экзорцист рассказал, что его воспитывал отец Фудзимото, как он узнал о том, что является сыном властелина Геенны, как Сатана убил старика Фудзимото (Гэндальф закашлялся, услышав слово "старик"), как Рин пообещал отомстить Сатане за приемного отца. Поведал экзорцист и об учении в Академии Истинного Креста. И не без гордости завершил рассказ тем, что они с Юкио все-таки победили Сатану. После этого наступила тишина.  
О чем думал Гэндальф - неизвестно. Возможно, обдумывал тот факт, что Рин считает его похожим на приемного отца. А, может, ждал, как же отреагируют на рассказ экзорциста остальные.  
Гномы искренне недоумевали, как можно ненавидеть человека, который поставил себе за цель уничтожить повелителя зла. А Рину приходилось еще труднее, ибо он сражался против своего отца.  
Бильбо понял, что парень намного храбрее, чем казалось. Хоббит за свои 55 лет не пережил и половины того, что пришлось пережить Рину за его шестнадцать лет.  
Торин думал о том, что парню для его возраста выпало слишком много испытаний. Наверное, и друзьями экзорцист не всех мог назвать. И пускай Гэндальф сравнивал Врага Средиземья и врага экзорцистов, Король все же не верил, что будь у Саурона сын, то он бы поступил так же. И пускай парень немного вспыльчивый, но он был серьезней, чем Фили и Кили.  
\- Что же, мистер Окумура, - заговорил Король. Все обратили взоры на Торина, - возможно, в твоем мире происхождение важно и тебя стоило бы отправить одного искать дорогу в твой мир, но мы, гномы, в первую очередь ценим качества человека: храбрость, готовность прийти на помощь, преданность. Ты пойдешь с нами. И теперь я говорю это без единого сомнения.  
Рин, услышав эти слова, просиял. Парень был несказанно рад, что хоть где-то не обращают внимания на то, что он наполовину демон. "Людям стоило бы поучиться кое-чего у гномов", - подумал парень, - "например, отношения к другим".  
\- Знаешь, старик, - сказал Рин Гэндальфу, - а Средиземье мне начинает нравиться.  
\- Так, может, останешься? - поинтересовался маг. Они вместе с гномами шли забирать пони.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой экзорцист, - Юкио остался один. А за ним нужно присматривать.  
Внезапно в лесу послышался шорох. Гномы мгновенно достали оружие.  
\- К нам кто-то приближается! - сказал Глоин. Все замерли, вероятней всего, ожидая врагов, а не друзей.  
Около десятка зайцев оказались на поляне. Животные тянули что-то на подобии саней, на которых находился старик в выцвевших коричневых одеждах, в шапке-ушанке и с посохом. Рин, глядя на лицо незнакомца, сразу же подумал о том, что этот старик явно обкурился.  
\- Гэндальф! - старик спрыгнул со своего весьма странного средства передвижения и мелкими шагами подошел к Гэндальфу. - Я как раз тебя искал.  
\- Это Радагаст Карий, - представил Гэндальф старика в коричневом, - один из пятерки волшебников.  
Рин подумал, что на волшебника этот Радагаст похож меньше всего. "Безумный старикашка", - вот как назвал парень Радагаста, ибо через несколько минут забыл имя волшебника.  
Тем временем Радагаст поведал Гэндальфу и остальным плохие новости. Зеленый лес увядал, повсюду появилась паутина и, похоже, все это шло из Дол-Гулдура. Радагаст решил проверить и отправился в крепости, где столкнулся с Королем-призраком. А тогда волшебник увидел Некроманта и бросился бежать. Кроме того, Радагаст прихватил какую-то вещь и отдал ее Гэндальфу. Что это было, Рин не разглядел.  
Гэндальф серьезно задумался. Похоже, эти события его явно встревожили. Он хотел что-то сказать Радагасту, но где-то поблизости послышался вой. Гномы начали настороженно оглядываться. Гэндальф, забыв о Радагасте (которого весьма заинтересовал Рин), обратился к Торину:  
\- Кому ты рассказывал об этом путешествии?  
\- Никому, клянусь! - сердито ответил предводитель.  
\- Значит, они нас выследили, - сделал вывод Гэндальф, - нужно уходить.  
\- А кто они? - спросил Рин.  
\- Орки, вот кто, - ответил Торин, - Гэндальф прав, здесь опасно оставаться.  
\- Пони разбежались, - сообщил Кили, который ходил за животными.  
В тот же момент из лесной чащи выпрыгнули два волка. По крайней мере, так сначала подумал Рин. Но эти волчища были даже больше, чем пони, с темно-коричневой шерстью, злющими черными глазами и большущими клыками. Одного из них метким выстрелом убил Кили, второго зарубил секирой Двалин.  
\- Ух ты! - вырвалось у Рина. Он подумал, что неплохо было бы покататься на таких зверях. - Это орки?  
\- Нет, это варги, - ответил Фили.  
Радагаст сразу же заявил, что отвлечет орков, и прыгнул в свою повозку. Гэндальф не успел даже возразить, как зайцы резво побежали, потянув Радагаста в повозке.  
\- Идем, - скомандовал маг, - у нас мало времени.  
Выйдя из леса, компания вынуждена была очень осторожно передвигаться по равнине и прятаться за огромными камнями, которых здесь было очень много. Пару раз Рин замечал повозку Радагаста, за которым вовсю гнались варги с наездниками-орками. Волкоподобные существа явно отставали, что очень веселило волшебника.  
\- Старик, а с тем безумным стариком ничего не случится? - спросил Окумура у Гэндальфа, не отставая от мага ни на шаг.  
\- Радагаст им не по зубам, - усмехнулся Гэндальф, - как, впрочем, и мы. Сюда! - он указал гномам и хоббиту на несколько валунов недалеко от их укрытия. В нескольких метрах как раз проехала повозка Радагаста.  
Этот побег длился довольно долго. Рин, который бегать не привык, начал отставать и уже был бы не против подраться с орками, чем вот так гоняться. Экзорцисту хватило бы раз взмахнуть Курикарой, чтобы от врагов остался один пепел.  
Компания остановилась за очередным валуном, наблюдая, как орки гонятся за Радагастом. Но, похоже, не всех Радагасту удалось отвлечь, ибо на камне как раз над путниками появился орк. И злобное рычание свидетельствовало о том, что он приближался.  
Торину надоело ждать, когда орк уберется. Король посмотрел на Кили и коротко кивнул. Кили тотчас же достал стрелу, наложил ее на тетиву лука и, выскочив из укрытия, подстрелил варга.  
Но убить орка по-тихому не удалось. Пока Бифур убил страшное существо в черных доспехах с лысой головой, серой кожей и отвратительным лицом, оно несколько раз зарычало не хуже волка, на котором приехало. Причем, его не услышал бы только глухой.  
\- Бежим! - скомандовал Гэндальф. Куда он вел отряд - не знал даже Торин. Но деваться гномам не было куда, поэтому они следовали за магом.  
Они спустились в долину, и лишь когда оглянулись, то поняли, насколько опрометчивым был этот поступок. Орки окружали их со всех сторон.  
\- А где Гэндальф? - услышал Рин голос Балина. Оглянувшись, экзорцист и вправду не заметил высокой фигуры мага.  
Гномы (и даже Бильбо) обнажили мечи. Кили уже пристрелил одного орка, послав стрелу прямо в лоб врагу.  
\- Я прибью тебя, старик, - проворчал Рин, - попадись ты мне только.  
Он, как и все, достал меч, который сразу же охватило синее пламя. Огонь перебросился на траву и начал двигаться к оркам, которые остановились в нерешительности. А когда один из них ни с того ни с сего вспыхнул, словно факел, враги стали неохотно отступать.  
\- Сюда, безумцы! - послышался голос Гэндальфа. Окумура оглянулся. Маг выглядывал из-под камней. Похоже, там находилась пещера. Гномы направились к Гэндальфу.  
\- Кили! - позвал племянника Торин. - Окумура!  
Рину пришлось спрятать Курикару и бежать в укрытие. Орки осмелели и последовали за ним.  
Когда все оказались в пещере (Рин все еще не отказался от идеи сжечь бороду Гэндальфу), то заметили, что здесь есть ход. Но куда он вел - неизвестно.   
Наверху послышался звук охотничьего рога, топот и вопли орков. Один из врагов упал в пещеру. Гномы чуть не порубили орка на суши, но заметили, что он мертв.  
\- Эльфы, - Торин достал короткую стрелу из шеи орка. Тогда он решил идти ходом в пещере.  
\- Не сердись, Рин, - сказал Гэндальф хмурому экзорцисту, когда они пробирались между скал, - я искал убежище.  
\- Старик, ты уже во второй раз вот так пропадаешь, - сказал Окумура, - не делай так больше.  
\- Это уже как получится, - покачал головой маг.  
Вскоре они выбрались из ущелья на широкую площадку. Отсюда Рин увидел невероятно красивый город. Изумрудная зелень, ослепительно-белые дома и коричневые крыши смотрелись очень гармонично. Весь город, казалось, излучал слабый свет. Где-то внизу шумела река.  
Рину показалось, что он простоял там вечность, глазея на сказочный город.  
\- Долина Имладрис, - сообщил Гэндальф, - на всеобщем наречии больше известна как...  
\- Ривенделл, - закончил предложение Бильбо.


	7. Тяжелое решение

\- Красотища! - вырвалось у Рина.  
\- Это последний безопасный приют в пути на запад, - сказал Гэндальф.  
\- Так вот куда ты нас привел, - Торин же был скорее недоволен, чем рад, - таковым был твой замысел - привести нас к врагам?  
\- Здесь нет твоих врагов, Торин Дубощит, - сказал маг, - и ты прекрасно понимаешь, что без помощи эльфов мы не сможем до конца прочитать карту.  
Рин недоумевал, почему Торин недолюбливает это место. Прекраснее Ривенделла экзорцист пока ничего не видел. Или же гному не нравятся здешние обитатели? И кстати, кто здесь живет?  
Гэндальф попросил компанию помалкивать, сказав, что разговаривать с владыкой Элрондом будет он сам.  
\- Старик, а кто такой этот Элронд? - спросил Окумура, когда они спускались с горы ко входу в город.  
\- Элронд - владыка эльфов Ривенделла, - ответил маг, и в его голосе появились нотки уважения и почтения  
\- А, понятно, - кивнул Рин, хотя ничего не понял. Ему осталось только гадать, откуда у Торина взялась неприязнь к эльфам. Парень решил спросить об этом у Балина.  
Тем временем путники перешли мост, который заканчивался белоснежной аркой. Возле арки с обеих сторон стояли прекрасные статуи воинов в шлемах, держащих мечи. И статуи эти были сделаны столь искусно, что Рин даже поразился мастерству эльфов. И это при том, что здесь не было специальной техники для изготовления скульптур.  
Оказавшись во дворе, Окумура потрясенно вертел головой, про себя отмечая, что Ривенделл пока удивил его больше всего в этом мире. Здесь каждая мелочь была сделана изящно и со вкусом. Цвета дополняли друг друга, создавая гармоничную и завершенную картину.  
Навстречу компании вышел высокий человек с длинными темными волосами, зачесанными назад. Лицо у него было спокойным и удивительно правильным. На голове сверкал тонкий серебристый ободок. Одежда была длинной, но и она лишь подчеркивала красоту незнакомца.  
и только когда Рин заметил острые уши, понял, что это не человек, а эльф. А еще парню стало понятно, почему все сначала приняли его за эльфа.  
"Хотя до их красоты мне очень далеко", - подумал Окумура, рассматривая эльфа.  
\- Митрандир, - незнакомец обратился к Гэндальфу, - что привело вас сюда?  
\- Приветствую тебя, Линдир, - сказал маг, - мы пришли к владыке Элронду.  
\- Владыки Элронда нет, - сказал Линдир. Гэндальф, услышав это, не спешил уходить. Казалось, маг чего-то ждал.  
Как выяснилось позже, маг ждал всадников, которые как раз возвращались в Ривенделл. Сначала послышался звук охотничьего рога, а потом показались и всадники. Их кони были быстрыми и прекрасными. Всадники въехали во двор, и здесь стало тесновато.  
Гномы сбились в кучку и, достав оружие, враждебно смотрели на эльфов, которые, будто дразня бородачей, ездили вокруг них.  
Один из них, в тонкой серебряной короне, как у Линдира, спрыгнул с коня и подошел к Гэндальфу. Это был темноволосый эльф в сверкающих доспехах - владыка Элронд. Он тепло поприветствовал Гэндальфа, и оба заговорили на непонятном для Рина языке. Гномы, поняв, что драки не будет, немного успокоились. Торин вышел вперед к Элронду.  
\- Приветствую тебя, Торин Дубощит, - сказал владыка Ривенделла.  
\- Мы незнакомы, - не очень дружелюбно сказал предводитель гномов.  
\- У тебя манеры деда, - продолжил Элронд, - я знал Трора.  
\- Странно. О тебе он никогда не упоминал, - заметил Торин.  
Элронд посмотрел на собравшуюся здесь компанию, на несколько секунд задержал изучающий взгляд на экзорцисте, а тогда что-то произнес на своем непонятном языке.  
\- Что он сказал? - возмутились гномы. Они тоже ничего не поняли.  
\- Откуда нам знать, что он нас не оскорбляет? - сердито спросил Глоин.  
\- Успокойтесь, - примирительно сказал Гэндальф, - владыка Элронд приглашает вас отведать еды.  
Гномы обрадовались и сразу же забыли о вражде. Конечно, ведь никто из компании уже долгое время нормально не питался.  
Их отвели в один из домов, где гномы остались кушать. Рин заметил, что Гэндальф, Бильбо, Торин и Балин куда-то подевались. Наверное, пошли читать карту вместе с Элрондом.  
"Карта - вовсе не моя проблема", - подумал экзорцист, садясь за стол, - "да и какое эльфам дело до меня? Я лучше хорошенько поем".  
Правда, парня ждало небольшое разочарование: эльфы не употребляли мяса. Услышав это, Рин на пару минут даже потерял аппетит. Экзорцист ну никак не мог понять, как можно не кушать мясо. Но потом, решив позже обратиться с этим вопросом к Элронду, Рин принялся есть то, что было. Нет, он не жаловался, еда оказалась невероятно вкусной, но ему все равно не хватало мяса.  
\- Ребята, а где Балин? - обратился Рин к гномам, когда наелся. Парню стало скучно. Кроме того, он все-таки очень хотел узнать о причине вражды между Торином и эльфами. Житель Ривенделла были вполне мирными.  
\- Балин сейчас с Гэндальфом, Элрондом и Торином, - ответил ему Оин, - а у тебя снова появились вопросы?  
Гномы прекрасно знали, что любопытство парня безгранично и что с вопросами он чаще всего обращался к Балину ну или к Гэндальфу.  
\- Ага, - согласился Рин, - почему Торин так враждебно отнесся к эльфам?  
\- Ты уже слышал о том, что случилось, когда Смауг только-только появился в Эреборе, - заговорил Двалин.  
\- Гномы решили дать ему отпор, - вспомнил Окумура, - но при чем тут эльфы?  
\- До появления дракона гномы Эребора и эльфы Лихолесья жили в относительном мире, - сказал Двалин, - когда же Смауг захватил Эребор, гномы поняли, что в одиночку не победят дракона. Торин обратился за помощью к правителю Лихолесья Трандуилу. А эльфы... эльфы просто ушли в свой лес, - голос Двалина стал резче, - оставив большинство гномов погибать.  
\- А... а Элронд? - спросил потрясенный Рин. Он не мог понять, почему эльфы поступили так подло. Неужто лень было хотя бы помочь спасти гномов?  
\- Элронд здесь ни при чем, - ответил Глоин, - да, может быть, он пришел бы, если бы мы попросили о помощи. Но после отказа Трандуила Торин не желал связываться ни с какими эльфами.  
\- Капец, - только и сказал Рин, обдумывая услышанное, - ну и тролль этот Трандуил, - сделал вывод парень. Гномы, услышав это, громко захохотали, а экзорцист мысленно обратился к ("Как же гномы называли своего бога?") Ауле, чтобы Трандуил никогда не встретился Рину.  
Оставшееся время Рин рассматривал помещение, слушал удивительные (но непонятные) песни эльфиек, а потом снова пристал к гномам с намерением побольше узнать об эльфах и их умению сражаться. А вечером он отправился спать. Какой-то эльф показал экзорцисту его комнату. Радости Рина не было пределов, когда он увидел кровать. Парень долго валялся в постели, вспоминая уютную комнату в общежитии Академии Истинного Креста. Если честно, экзорцист уже скучал даже по учебе. Жаль, что никаких врат в Японию пока не наблюдалось.  
***  
Утром Рина никто не будил, как это было всего день назад. Парень хоть один раз за все свое пребывание в Средиземье спал сколько угодно. Когда же он соизволил проснуться, солнце ярко светило в окно.  
"Побольше бы таких Ривенделлов", - подумал экзорцист, - "тогда путешествие было бы самым приятным в моей жизни".  
В дверь кто-то постучал.  
\- Рин, просыпайся, - услышал Окумура голос Фили, - тебя Гэндальф зовет.  
Рин схватил Курикару и выбежал из комнаты.  
\- Где старик? - спросил он у Фили, который едва успел отойти, дабы избежать столкновения с экзорцистом.  
\- Он сказал, что ждет тебя в саду, - ответил гном.  
\- Ладно, - больше ничего не спрашивая, парень направился в сад. Правда, он не рассчитал, что дом будет большим. В итоге Рин бродил где-то полчаса, ища дверь наружу, пока один из эльфов не показал ему дорогу.  
Выйдя в сад, Рин уже в который раз восхищенно осматривал прекрасные деревья и цветы, не переставая вертеть головой. Воздух здесь был свежим и пьянящим. Парню стало легко и весело, и он едва не забыл, зачем пришел сюда.  
\- Приветствую тебя, чужестранец, - вдруг услышал Рин мелодичный женский голос. Навстречу парню шла высокая и невероятно прекрасная женщина в длинном белом платье, с серебристыми волосами, с тонким сверкающим ободком на голове и сияющими, словно звезды, глазами, - я ждала тебя.  
\- Э-э... - Рин еще долго не мог ничего сказать, - я... это... мне сказали...  
\- Я отведу тебя к Митрандиру, - сказала эльфийка, - но помни: в скором времени тебе предстоит сделать важное решение. И от этого решения зависит многое в этом мире. Ведь ты прибыл сюда с особым заданием.  
\- Я? С заданием? - удивился Окумура. - Нет, нет, вы не понимаете...  
\- Митрандир рассказал о тебе, - понимающая улыбка озарила прекрасное лицо женщины, - враг твоего мира отправил тебя сюда. Но спроси себя: случайно ли ты здесь оказался? А теперь идем. Нас уже ждут.  
Дальше они следовали молча. Рин недоумевал, что за решение ему придется принять и почему эльфийка говорит, будто он должен сделать здесь что-то важное. Экзорцисту оставалось надеяться, что это не задание от Вельзевула.  
Они пришли в большой круглый зал, который поддерживали колонны. Там находились Гэндальф и Элронд.  
\- Вот мы снова встретились, чужестранец, - сказал владыка Ривенделла, - Гэндальф рассказал о тебе и о твоей проблеме. Ты знаешь, почему мы позвали тебя?  
\- Нет, - ответил встревоженный Рин. Он и вправду не понимал, что эльфам понадобилось от него.  
\- Узнав о том, что ты по ошибке оказался здесь, - тем временем продолжил Элронд, - мы решили тебе помочь.  
\- Владыка Элронд согласился помочь тебе вернуться домой, - заговорил Гэндальф.  
Наступила тишина.  
\- Правда? - спросил Окумура, все еще не веря такому счастью. - Офигеть! Конечно же, я согласен. Отправляйте меня скорее.  
\- Тогда нужно подготовить заклинание, - вздохнул Гэндальф. Казалось, маг не рад тому, что Рин так быстро покидает Средиземье. Они с Элрондом принялись чертить на полу какие-то знаки.  
"Подумай", - внезапно услышал Рин голос эльфийка у себя в голове, - "не спеши домой. Возможно, ты больше никогда не сможешь вернуться сюда".  
Рин засомневался в правильности своего выбора. Нужно ли спешить в Японию? А для чего же оставаться? С одной стороны, он скучал по дому, по Юкио, по друзьям, по всей Академии и даже по Мефисто. Он почти каждый день вспоминал брата и волновался за него, ведь до сих пор не знал, что случилось с Юкио после того, как Рин исчез. Но с другой стороны, парню хотелось остаться. Экзорцист привязался к гномам и к Бильбо, а больше всего - к Гэндальфу. И он здесь находится не так уж и долго - всего несколько недель. Да и к тому же, удастся ли Окумуре попасть сюда еще раз?  
Рин вдруг вспомнил слова Гэндальфа. "Это не случайное появление", - говорил старик еще в доме хоббита. Неужто Вельзевул и вправду забросил парня сюда не случайно?  
И тут экзорцист почувствовал, что ему нужно остаться. Он не знал, откуда появилось это странное чувство, но что-то подсказывало Окумуре, что у него здесь осталось невыполненное дело.  
"Извини, Юкио, - подумал Рин, - "увидимся позже".  
\- Старик, - грустно заговорил Окумура.  
\- Почти готово, - заявил Гэндальф.  
\- Выучи это заклинание, - сказал Рин, - позже нарисуешь. Я остаюсь.  
И, не сказав больше ни слова, парень покинул помещение, горько сожалея о том, что принял такое дурацкое решение.  
***  
Солнце уже близилось к закату. Рин сидел в комнате и проклинал себя. Правда, он вспомнил, что эльфийка одобряюще улыбнулась ему, когда парень уходил.  
"И что с того?" - думал парень. - "Я променял дом на неизвестный мир. Я дурак, полнейший дурак".  
В дверь постучали, а тогда зашел Гэндальф.  
\- Молчи, старик, - проворчал Окумура, - я ничего не хочу слышать.  
\- Я все же скажу, что ты поступил правильно, - сказал маг, - я бы огорчился, если бы ты так быстро ушел.  
\- и ты туда же, - покачал головой парень, - ты в курсе, что я до сих пор сожалею?  
\- Я знаю, - маг сел рядом, - и ты еще долго будешь сожалеть, ибо ничто не может быть милее родного дома.  
\- Я почувствовал, что должен что-то закончить, - сказал Рин, - старик, ты знаешь, что это значит?  
\- Нет, - ответил Гэндальф, - но зато я могу быть уверен, что ты присмотришь за гномами, если я вдруг отлучусь.  
\- И не думай, - возразил экзорцист, - когда ты отлучаешься, с нами случаются всякие пакости.  
\- Зато у тебя появилась возможность доказать Торину, что ты воин, - напомнил ему Гэндальф, - и теперь Король относится к тебе, как к взрослому мужу, а не словно к ребенку.  
\- Я не ребенок, - сказал Рин, - о, кстати, кто та эльфийка? Ты ее знаешь?  
\- Это владычица Галадриэль, - ответил маг, - она прибыла из Лориэна на совет. Элронд, узнав о том, что ты из другого мира, хотел сразу же отправить тебя обратно, но Галадриэль решила послушать, что скажешь ты.   
\- И ей удалось уговорить меня остаться, - сказал Рин.  
\- И я ей очень благодарен за это, - сказал Гэндальф, - а теперь собирайся. Скоро надо будет уходить.  
Маг ушел, а через некоторое время Кили сообщил Рину, что они покидают Ривенделл.  
\- Ты присоединишься? - спросил гном.  
\- Конечно, - ответил Рин. Он боялся, что если останется, то побежит к Элронду и точно станет просить отправить его в Японию.  
Парень надел плащ, взял Курикару и вышел во двор. Гномы уже собрались возле входа в Ривенделл. Здесь находился и Бильбо. А вот Гэндальф отсутствовал.  
"Опять", - подумал Рин.  
\- А где Гэндальф? - поинтересовался экзорцист. Ему не очень-то хотелось путешествовать без старика.  
\- Пойдем без него, - ответил ему Торин, - надеюсь, он нас догонит.  
Они вышли из Ривенделла, проминули мост и начали подъем в горы. Бильбо часто оглядывался. Впрочем, и Рин тоже пару раз останавливался, чтобы посмотреть на волшебную долину. Сейчас он почти не жалел, что решил остаться.


	8. В гостях у гоблинов

Дни сменялись ночами, ночи чередовались с днями. Долина Имладрис осталась далеко позади. Никто не знал, что предстоит пережить в будущем. Но путники упрямо продвигались вперед.  
Рин не успевал осматривать местности, которые они проходили, ибо Торин спешил. Почему Король ускорил темп, экзорцист узнал от Балина. Оказалось, что гномы должны попасть к тайной двери в день Дьюрина. А этот день был уже близко.  
Как бы трудно не было ехать на пони, Рин очень жалел, что животных нету. Ехать было куда удобней, чем идти. Парень не привык путешествовать так долго, поэтому смертельно уставал. Как и предсказал Гэндальф (кстати, маг так и не объявился), Окумура очень сожалел о том, что отказался возвращаться домой. А как тут не сожалеть, если спать приходилось на земле всего несколько часов, просыпаться не хотелось. К тому же, в горах стало заметно холодней. Кроме того, парню пришлось привыкать к трехразовому (а иногда и к двухразовому) питанию и не возмущаться насчет такого рациона.  
В горах передвигаться стало намного сложней. Тропы были очень узкими. Компании приходилось передвигаться боком, крепко держась за скалы. Иногда случались обвалы и путники часами стояли на тропе, пережидая камнепад.  
Кроме того, ухудшилась и погода. Почти каждый день лил дождь. Гномы, Бильбо и Рин промокали до нитки. Да и ночевали они прямо на тропе, ибо никаких пещер поблизости не было. А Торин еще и костер запретил разжигать, дабы их не заметили враги.  
Дождь не переставал идти. Рин плелся последним. Перед ним шел Нори. Экзорцист содрогался от порывов ветра, который швырял в лицо капли дождя. С одной стороны находилась гора, с другой - пропасть. Рин не смотрел вниз. Не хотел еще больше портить настроение.  
Загремел гром, ослепительно сверкнула молния. Окумура чуть не врезался в Нори. Гном почему-то остановился.  
\- Что случилось? - поинтересовался парень.  
\- Бильбо оступился и не может выбраться, - ответил Нори.  
Они осторожно подошли ближе. Бедняга хоббит держался лишь одной рукой за скалу. Бездна в любой момент могла проглотить его. Гномы никак не могли вытащить Бильбо.  
Торин был еще мрачнее, чем обычно. Он спрыгнул к хоббиту, помог товарищам вытащить насмерть перепуганного Бильбо. Тогда гномы вытащили и Короля.   
\- Еще немого - и вы бы потерялись, Бильбо, - сказал ему Двалин.  
\- Он потерялся с тех пор, как покинул дом, - резко бросил Торин, - не надо было его брать. Ему не место среди нас.  
Они пошли дальше. Рин заметил, что Бильбо огорчен. Наверняка, слова Торина задели хоббита. Но ведь Гэндальф не просто так взял коротышку в путешествие. Рин верил, что Бильбо еще покажет себя.  
Вскоре они нашли пещеру. Торин приказал Двалину проверить каждый закоулок, ибо горные пещеры редко бывают пустыми. Не найдя никого и ничего опасного, гномы расположились в пещере. Но даже здесь Король запретил разжигать костер.  
\- Ложитесь спать, - приказал Торин, - на рассвете выступаем.  
\- Но мы ведь должны были подождать в горах Гэндальфа, - напомнил ему Балин, - таков был план.  
\- План изменился, - сказал Торин и отправился спать, - Бофур, сегодня твоя очередь сторожить.  
Рин, несмотря на то, что в пещере было уютно и намного теплее, сидел почти у входа. Запах пещеры был очень странным, и он не нравился экзорцисту. Вот только Торин вряд ли обратил бы внимание на такой пустяк, так что Окумура даже не говорил об этом предводителю гномов. Кроме того, парень надеялся, что сумеет разглядеть Гэндальфа, если тот соизволит явиться.  
\- Мистер Окумура, ложитесь спать, - сказал Бофур, но Рин отмахнулся. Он продолжал всматриваться в ночь, надеясь, что старик уже где-то близко.  
Вскоре уснули все. Даже Бофур устало прикрыл глаза и задремал. Тогда Рин и заметил, что Бильбо поднялся и на цыпочках направился к выходу. Парень пожал плечами, но промолчал, решив посмотреть, что будет дальше.  
А хоббит уже был почти у выхода, как внезапно проснулся Бофур.  
\- Бильбо, ты куда? - удивленно спросил гном.  
Хоббит промолчал секунды две, а тогда ответил:  
\- Назад в Ривенделл.  
\- Как назад? - не поверил гном. - Бильбо, ты же один из нас. Ты часть компании.  
\- Нет! - возразил хоббит. - Торин был прав, говоря, что мне не место среди вас. Я не тот, кто вам нужен. Не знаю, о чем я только думал. Надо было остаться дома.  
\- Ты по нему скучаешь? - спросил Бофур. - Я понимаю...  
\- Нет, не понимаешь, - перебил гнома хоббит, - никто из вас не понимает. Вы гномы! Вы привыкли жить в дороге, кочевать из места на место, не иметь своего дома...  
Наступила тишина. Рин отвлекся от осмотра гор и заглянул в пещеру.  
\- Извини, - сказал Бильбо, очевидно, поняв, что ляпнул что-то не то, - я не хотел...  
\- Нет, ты прав, - грустно сказал Бофур, - у нас нет своего дома. Что же, удачи тебе, Бильбо.  
\- Гэндальф не одобрил бы твоего решения, - заговорил Рин, - он ведь верит в тебя, Бильбо.  
\- Но Гэндальфа нет, - сказал хоббит, - а у меня, в отличии от тебя, Рин, есть выбор...  
\- У меня был выбор, - сурово сказал парень, - в Ривенделле Гэндальф хотел отправить меня домой. Так что советую тебе помолчать, хоббит.  
И Окумура выбрался из пещеры, не желая продолжать разговор.   
Бильбо почему-то не спешил покидать гномов.  
\- Эй, что это? - вдруг спросил Бофур. Рин снова заглянул в пещеру и увидел, как Бильбо достает свой меч. Клинок светился синим светом. Рин уже подумал, что хоббит тоже обладает синим пламенем, как Торин внезапно вскочил на ноги.  
\- Просыпайтесь! - крикнул Король остальным.   
Экзорцист открыл рот, чтобы спросить, в чем дело, как вся компания вдруг провалилась под землю. Рин остался один.  
\- Ребята? - в конце концов позвал парень гномов. В эту минуту Окумура настолько растерялся, что не мог поверить в то, что гномы и хоббит просто взяли и провалились под землю.  
Тут парень вспомнил слова Гэндальфа о мече Бильбо. Вроде бы оружие сияло, когда поблизости были орки или гоблины.  
\- Черт! - выругался Рин. - Что мне делать? Что мне делать? Старик, да явить ты в конце концов.  
Он ходил туда-сюда по тропинке, не зная, что делать. Дорогу в Ривенделл парень уже забыл, а прыгать следом за гномами было опасно. Еще неизвестно, куда он попадет.  
После долгих раздумий Окумура решил искать Гэндальфа. В одиночку парень ничего бы не сделал, а старик мог что-нибудь придумать.  
Но долго искать ему не пришлось. Рин не успел отойти далеко от пещеры, как едва не врезался в Гэндальфа.  
\- Старик! - заорал парень. - Старик, где ты пропадал? Гномы провалились под землю, а я не знаю, что делать.  
\- Успокойся, мистер Окумура, - сказал маг, - и расскажи все как можно подробней. А я придумаю, как вытащить гномов и Бильбо из неприятностей.  
Рин постарался выложить все как можно детальней. Гэндальф стоял и внимательно слушал парня, а тогда пошел вперед по тропе.  
\- Скажи-ка мне, почему ты не ночевал в пещере? - поинтересовался маг у Рина.  
\- Там был неприятный запах, - ответил парень, - я еще удивился, как гномы не почувствовали. Кроме того, я тебя высматривал. И куда мы идем?  
\- Спасать компанию, - ответил Гэндальф, - кажется, я догадываюсь, к кому они попали. Поэтому приготовь свой меч, мистер Окумура. Мы идем в гости к гоблинам.  
Неизвестно, откуда Гэндальф узнал дорогу и как догадался, к кому попали друзья Рина. Он вел парня сначала все выше и выше, а позже тропа пошла вниз. Ночь уже подходила к концу, а они все шли. Наконец, добравшись до входа в гору, Гэндальф остановился.  
\- Старайся не отставать, - сказал он Рину. Экзорцист кивнул, и они зашли в пещеру. Вдалеке парень заметил свет факелов. Они как раз туда направлялись.  
Странно, но пока Гэндальфа и Рина никто не остановил. Сначала маг и экзорцист шли по каменной тропе, которая огибала гору. Потом появились деревянные мосты, длинные и беспорядочные. А еще не очень надежные (по крайней мере, так показалось Рину). Создавалось такое впечатление, что строители были пьяными и сооружали мосты как-нибудь. Воздух здесь был пропитан гарью и еще каким-то неприятным запахом. Рин в этот раз не вертел головой, а смотрел под ноги.  
Добравшись до центра горы, Рин понял, почему им на пути никто не встречался. Все гоблины собрались вокруг гномов. Последних, кстати, не было видно из-за огромного столпища желтокожих лысых существ с острыми ушами.  
"Похоже, они, да еще орки ходят к одному парикмахеру", - подумал экзорцист.  
\- Старик, - тихо обратился Рин к Гэндальфу, - какой у нас план?  
Маг посмотрел на парня.  
\- Лучший план - импровизация, - сказал он и ударил посохом о землю. От вспышки света все - и гоблины и гномы - попадали на землю. Гэндальф достал меч и вышел вперед.  
\- Поднимайтесь! - от громового голоса мага, казалось, задрожала вся гора. - Берите оружие и сражайтесь!  
Гномы, разбросав гоблинов, схватились и начали уменьшать количество врагов.  
\- Старик, ты нереально крут! - восхищенно сказал Рин.  
\- У него Гламдринг! - противно заорал гадкий гоблин в железной короне, чей подбородок доставал до самого живота.  
"Вот это чудище!" - подумал Окумура. - "Сам Сатана умер бы, покажись этот уродец ему на глаза".  
А Гэндальф с необычной для него прытью побежал к гномам, рубя мечем налево и направо. Рин, обнажив Курикару, последовал за магом.  
Гномы тоже, несмотря на невысокий рост, сражались великолепно. Даже старенький добряк Балин своей дубиной укладывал около десятка гоблинов сразу.  
Предводитель врагов бросился на Гэндальфа, но получил посохом в лоб, оступился и ухнул вниз. Вот только гоблины не разбежались, а упрямо пытались схватить беглецов  
Рин нарочно бежал последним, испепеляя всех, кто избежал оружия гномов. Более того, экзорцист отрезал путь гоблинам, которые нападали сзади. Синее пламя распространялось по всей пещере. Гоблины, испуганно визжа, бежали прочь, но парень знал, что далеко они не уйдут.  
Тем, кто нападал спереди, тоже не везло. Гэндальф и гномы быстро справлялись с гоблинами. Двалин где-то раздобыл длинную палку и сбрасывал гоблинов вниз, Кили нашел лестницу и сталкивал ею врагов, прокладывая путь. Секиры, мечи, дубины и даже ножи гномов собирали кровавую жатву. Меч Торина хищно сверкал в свете факелов, снося головы гоблинам. Предводитель гномов в бою ничуть не уступал Гэндальфу. А сам маг отколол камень от скалы. Валун катился впереди, раздавливая гоблинов, а компания бежала за ним.  
Когда они вышли на деревянный мост, главный жирный гоблин снова появился. Дори и Бомбур, отступили. А вот Гэндальф, наоборот, вышел вперед.  
\- Ха-ха-ха! - захохотал гоблин, стукнув палкой, которая заканчивалась черепом какого-то животного. - Думали сбежать? И что ты теперь будешь делать, волшебник?  
Гэндальф вообще не растерялся, а ткнул посохом гоблину в глаз. Тот зарычал и стал отступать. Маг, не теряя ни минуты, полоснул Гламдрингом сначала по пузу великана, а потом по подбородку. Король гоблинов упал вниз, проломив мост. Компания на обломке моста, круша все подряд, тоже рухнула вниз. Наверху визжали гоблины, превращаясь в пепел. А сам Рин уже распрощался с жизнью.  
Но всему, даже увлекательным полетам, приходит конец. Обломок моста сначала застрял в узком ущелье, а потом разломился. Все оказались на земле, да еще и под досками.  
Гэндальф выбрался из-под обломков первым. Рин с горящей Курикарой в руке, случайно взглянув вверх, округлил глаза. Но прежде, чем туша короля гоблинов упала на гномов, синее пламя поглотило труп.   
\- Пора уходить, - сказал Гэндальф, помогая гномам выбраться из-под завала.  
\- Старик, - Рин, спрятав меч, подошел к магу, - я уже говорил тебе, что ты крут?  
\- Потом объяснишь, что это значит, - улыбнулся Гэндальф.  
\- Гэндальф! - крикнул Двалин, помогая Оину. Со склона горы к ним приближались гоблины. - Нам с ними не справиться!  
\- Уходим! Быстрее! - скомандовал маг. - Рин, если тебе не трудно, задержи их.  
Экзорцист улыбнулся, достал Курикару и взмахнул ею. Навстречу гоблинам поползли языки синего огня.  
\- Горите в аду, твари, - пожелал врагам Окумура, убегая. Предсмертные вопли были ему ответом.  
Гэндальф нашел выход из пещеры, и вскоре компания уже бежала по лесу. А когда они наконец оторвались, то решили хоть немного отдохнуть.  
Гэндальф тем временем проверял, все ли в сборе.  
\- Пять, шесть, семь, восемь... - считал маг. Рин тем временем прислонился к ближайшему дереву и с грустью подумал о том, что бегать ему порядком надоело.  
\- Где Бильбо? - услышал Рин вопрос Гэндальфа. - Где хоббит? Где наш хоббит?!  
Все молчали, а Рин похолодел. Неужто Бильбо в суматохе отправился в Ривенделл?  
\- Когда вы видели его в последний раз? - допрашивался маг.  
\- В пещере перед тем, как нас схватили, - ответил Бофур, - мистер Окумура подтвердит.  
Гэндальф посмотрел на экзорциста, и тот энергично закивал.  
\- Я скажу, что произошло, - заговорил Торин. Окумура удивился: откуда гном все знает? - Мистер Бэггинс воспользовался своим шансом. С самого начала похода он думал лишь об уютной постели и о теплом очаге. Мы больше не увидим хоббита. Он уже далеко.  
Все сразу же погрустнели. Гэндальф оперся о посох и тяжело вздохнул. Фили и Кили оглянулись, словно убеждаясь, что хоббита и вправду нет. Рин же просто сожалел, что Бильбо ушел.  
\- Нет, - услышали все бодрый голос хоббита, - я здесь.  
\- Никому в жизни я еще так не радовался, - искренне сказал Гэндальф.  
Хоббит похлопал Балина по плечу и подошел к остальным.  
\- Бильбо, как ты прошел мимо гоблинов? - поинтересовался Фили.  
\- И вправду, как? - спросил Двалин.  
Бильбо почему-то молчал, спрятав руки в карманы.  
\- Какая разница, как он это сделал? - улыбнулся Гэндальф. - Он вернулся, и это главное.  
\- Это важно, - возразил Торин. Король довольным не выглядел, - я хочу знать, зачем ты вернулся.  
\- Ты сомневаешься во мне, я знаю, - сказал хоббит предводителю гномов, - да, я часто вспоминаю дом. Поэтому я и вернулся, ибо... У вас его нет. Дома. Его забрали у вас. И я помогу вам его вернуть.  
Гномы задумались. Даже Торин не нашел возражений. Гэндальф же смотрел на Бильбо с гордостью.  
"По крайней мере, с нами Бильбо точно не будет скучать", - подумал Рин, который тоже радовался появлению хоббита, - "эх, иногда необходимо отправиться в путешествие, чтобы понять, насколько дорог тебе родной дом".


	9. Из огня в (синее) пламя или орлы - новое средство передвижения

Внезапный вой заставил всех настороженно оглянуться.  
\- И когда они отстанут? - проворчал Рин, зная, что снова придется бежать.  
\- Из огня... - начал Торин.  
\- Да в полымя, - закончил Гэндальф, - бежим! - скомандовал он.  
\- Так я и знал, - прокомментировал Окумура, перепрыгивая через небольшой камень.  
Вой доносился, казалось, со всех сторон. Было нетрудно догадаться, что путников снова окружали.  
\- Старик, сделай хоть что-нибудь, - обратился экзорцист к Гэндальфу.  
\- Я не всесилен, мистер Окумура, - возразил маг. Похоже, ему больше нравились пробежки.  
Темнело. На лес опускалась ночь, а погоня продолжалась. Похоже, варги были неутомимы. Рин уже успел убить нескольких особо резвых волков, которые решили забежать наперед.  
Даже Бильбо пришлось перебороть страх, ибо один из варгов, обогнав хоббита, преградил ему путь. Бильбо долго не думал и вогнал меч в лоб волку по самую рукоять.  
Как выяснилось чуть позже, путники выбрали неправильный путь, ибо лес заканчивался пропастью, на краю которой росли сосны. Гэндальф быстро оценил ситуацию и скомандовал:  
\- На деревья, живо!  
\- Бильбо, не спи, - обратился Окумура к хоббиту, который до сих пор не мог достать меч из головы волка. Один из варгов прыгнул на него, но Рин взмахнул Курикарой и от животного остался только пепел. Когда же Бильбо удалось вернуть меч, они забрались на ближайшее дерево.  
"По крайней мере, хоть отдохнем", - подумал Рин, облегченно вздохнув.  
С высоты парень увидел такое количество врагов, что даже протер глаза, дабы убедиться, что это не глюки. От рычания и воя волков уже начинала болеть голова. А еще Окумура успел заметить предводителя орков - бледное чудовище с тяжелой булавой, который сидел на белом варге. Чудовище скалило зубы, глядя на отряд, потом что-то сказало. Но экзорцист не разобрал ни слова.  
Варги тем временем не дали компании скучать. Волчища прыгали вокруг деревьев настолько высоко, что гномам приходилось взбираться повыше. Рину они надоели, и парень принялся убивать их, стоило животным только подпрыгнуть.  
Но вскоре деревья не выдержали и начали падать. Гномы и Бильбо, чудом удерживаясь на ветках, смогли перебраться на последнее дерево. Рина, который чуть не угодил в пасть варгу, вытащил Оин.  
\- Осторожнее, мистер Окумура, - сказал гном экзорцисту.  
\- Старик, и долго мы здесь будем сидеть? - спросил Окумура у Гэндальфа, который время от времени смотрел на небо.  
Дерево опасно наклонилось в пропасть.  
\- До тех пор, пока дерево не упадет, - мрачно пошутил Кили.  
\- Мистер Окумура, - обратился маг к Рину, - поможешь отогнать варгов?  
\- Без вопросов, старик, - улыбнулся парень, глядя, как Гэндальф поджигает шишку и бросает ее в волков. Рин и себе начал бросать горящие шишки на землю. Синее пламя весело запрыгало на шерсти животных, разрастаясь все больше и больше. Кроме того, двигалось оно только к оркам. Еще больше экзорциста радовало то, что бледный орк уже не ухмылялся.  
\- Необычный у тебя огонь, - заметил Гэндальф.  
\- Да, есть немного, - согласился Рин, - но зато...  
Договорить он не успел, ибо дерево наклонилось еще больше. Некоторые гномы повисли над пропастью. Нори вообще держался за ботинок Дори.  
\- Мистер Гэндальф! - заорал Нори. Гном чуть не распрощался с жизнью, но маг вовремя успел подать ему свой посох.  
Рину падение пока не грозило. Он злобно смотрел на орков. Синее пламя разбушевалось не на шутку. Уцелевшие варги, скуля, убегали подальше. Те, кто не успел, мгновенно сгорали.  
\- Вот же гады! - таким комплиментом наградил врагов Окумура, пытаясь выбраться на дерево. Мешал меч, но экзорцист ни за что не спрятал бы сейчас Курикару. Тут парень заметил, что Торин выбрался на землю и устремился навстречу оркам.  
\- Эй, эй, куда это он? - округлил глаза Рин. - Балин, да скажи ему что-нибудь.  
\- Увы, мистер Окумура, - покачал головой гном, - это Азог Осквернитель. Сейчас Торина ничто не остановит, даже твое пламя. Ты, кстати, не сожги Торина.  
\- За это не переживай, - улыбнулся Окумура, - стоп! Но... но Азог ведь мертв!  
\- Он выжил, - мрачно сообщил Двалин.  
"Час от часу не легче", - подумал экзорцист, болтая ногами в воздухе.   
Торин же без страха шел навстречу Азогу, обнажив меч. Отблески синего огня сверкали на клинке. Забыв о своем намерении выбраться, Рин вовсю стал наблюдать за Королем Эребора, желая ему отрубить голову предводителя орков. Впрочем, вся компания не отводила взгляда от поляны. Даже Гэндальф, который что-то высматривал в небе, тоже обернулся.  
Ухмылка Азога не понравилась никому из сидящих (или висящих) на дереве. Окумура успел подумать, что хорошенько бы врезал бледному орку по морде, как тот что-то скомандовал варгу, и волчище огромными прыжками устремился к Торину. А тогда случилось непредвиденное - одним ударом лапы варг сбил предводителя гномов.  
\- Нет! - заорал Рин вместе с остальными, еще отчаянней пытаясь выкарабкаться на дерево. Гэндальф помочь не мог - за его посох из последних сил держался Нори. Остальные гномы тоже не успели бы помочь Королю. А проклятый Азог, похоже, решил устроить публичную казнь. Он что-то приказал одному из своих подданных-орков. Хотя в следующую секунду его приказ стал понятен и без перевода - орк собрался отрубить голову лежащему без сознания Торину.  
Кривой меч замер над Королем, но опуститься так и не успел, ибо на орка прыгнул Бильбо. И откуда он там взялся? Похоже, Рин упустил тот момент, когда хоббит решил помочь предводителю гномов.  
Бильбо заколол орка мечом и решительно повернулся к остальным врагам. Не было сомнения - он убьет любого, кто посмеет подойти ближе. Вот только орков было слишком много. Вряд ли Бильбо справится со всеми.  
Фили и Кили выбрались вовремя, чтобы внезапно напасть и помочь Бильбо. Присоединился и Рин, который все-таки смог выбраться на дерево, а оттуда уже перебрался на землю. Орки с Азогом поспешно отступили, ибо огонь чуть не поглотил их.  
А затем появились орлы. Гигантские птицы догоняли орков, хватали на лету и швыряли в пропасти. Они подобрали гномов, Бильбо, Рина и Гэндальфа и улетели.  
Рину полет на орле настолько понравился, что он орал от восторга на целое Средиземье. С высоты он видел, как быстро мелькают пейзажи. Леса уступали место горам и скалам. А небо было так близко, что, казалось, протянешь руку - и прикоснешься к голубому занавесу.  
"Вот так бы лететь и лететь", - думал экзорцист, - "ни о чем не думать и не беспокоиться. У меня такое впечатление, что здесь, в воздухе, нет никаких проблем. Я даже немного завидую птицам, что они умеют летать".  
Вскоре орлы начали снижаться. Они принесли путников на одну из скал, которую окружали горы.. Из скалы было очень хорошо видно на несколько сотен метров.  
Гномы, оказавшись на скале, сразу окружили Торина, который до сих пор находился без сознания.  
Гэндальф, спрыгнув с орла, быстро подошел к предводителю гномов и сказал несколько слов на неизвестном языке. Ко всеобщему облегчению, Король почти сразу открыл глаза.  
"Старик прямо волшебник на все руки", - улыбнулся Рин. Маг отошел от Торина, которому помогли подняться гномы, и посмотрел на Бильбо. Хоббит стоял в нескольких шагах от остальных.  
\- Куда ты полез? - казалось, Торин даже после серьезных ранений не может не отчитать хоть кого-нибудь. И этим кем-нибудь на этот раз стал Бильбо, который удивленно и немного встревоженно смотрел на Короля-Под-Горой. - Ты мог погибнуть! Я говорил, что ты будешь обузой. Что ты не выживешь в походе, - хоббит после каждого слова съеживался, - что тебе не место среди нас.  
Наступила тишина. Все внимательно следили за Торином, который решал, пойдет Бильбо с ними или уже точно покинет их навсегда. Сам хоббит молчал, вероятно, думал, каким путем лучше возвращаться домой.  
\- Я никогда в жизни так не ошибался, - внезапно сказал Торин, обнимая Бильбо. Таким удивленным и ошарашенным хоббит не был даже когда к нему в дом заявились гномы. Остальные тоже обрадовались тому, что Король принял такое решение.  
"Я знал что старик не просто так взял хоббита с собой", - подумал Рин, - "и вот вам доказательство".  
Орлы еще немного покружили в небе и улетели.  
Торин внезапно вгляделся вперед и медленно подошел к краю скалы.  
\- Это то, о чем я думаю? - спросил Бильбо.  
Остальные тоже посмотрели туда.  
Где-то вдалеке, в серебристом тумане, экзорцист увидел очертания горы.  
\- Эребор, - сказал Гэндальф, - Одинокая гора. Последнее великое королевство гномов Средиземья.  
\- Наш дом, - с гордостью произнес Торин.  
\- Смотрите, ворон, - сказал Оин, посмотрев в небо, - птицы возвращаются к горе.  
\- Мой дорогой Оин, это дрозд, - сказал Гэндальф.  
\- Хороший знак, - произнес Торин.  
\- Надеюсь, худшее уже позади, - с надеждой в голосе сказал Бильбо.  
Рину портить момент не хотелось. Но он помнил о драконе. Вряд ли Смауг просто так отдаст Эребор.  
Над головой экзорциста пролетела муха.  
"Странно", - подумал парень, - "раньше я не замечал, чтобы в Средиземье были мухи".


	10. Знакомство с Беорном

И, казалось бы, сколько можно этим оркам преследовать несчастных путников. Хорошо, хоть Гэндальф успел разглядеть врагов, когда отряд спускался со скалы в поисках пути в Эребор. Тогда и решили передвигаться как можно тише, а на разведку посылали Бильбо.  
Кроме того, сила Рина тоже понадобилась. Экзорцист много раз сбивал преследователей, устраивая небольшие пожары. Дым перебивал все запахи и варги на некоторое время отставали. Правда, ненадолго.  
\- Какого черта они не уймутся? - возмущался Рин. - Пускай найдут себе другое занятие.  
\- Эти орки не прекратят погоню, - сказал Торин, - ибо их ведет Азог.  
\- Спасибо, обрадовал, - проворчал Окумура.  
В горах идти стало труднее. Приходилось избегать заснеженных равнин, чтобы не оставлять следов, а также не терять бдительности. Вой варгов был слышен повсюду из-за эха. Похоже, Азог не собирался просто так упускать добычу.  
\- Может, мне сжечь этого Азога? - как-то предложил Рин. - И на одну проблему станет меньше.  
\- Нет, - возразил Торин, - я убью Азога. Кроме того, это не поможет. Орки живо выберут другого предводителя и продолжат погоню.  
Впрочем, экзорцист и так понимал, что предводитель орков погибнет только от руки Торина. Похоже, Король-Под-Горой до сих пор не забыл о своей мести.  
Бильбо послали на разведку вот уже в который раз. Хоббит ушел посмотреть, можно ли идти дальше, а остальные принялись ждать его.  
Когда же хоббит вернулся, гномы принялись расспрашивать его.  
\- Орки близко? - спросил Торин.  
\- Да, - коротко ответил Бильбо, - но...  
\- Тебя заметили? - встревожился Бофур.  
\- Нет, - возразил хоббит.  
\- А что я вам говорил? - вмешался Гэндальф. - Настоящий вор!  
\- Они нас выследили? - поинтересовался Оин.  
\- Нет, но скоро выследят, - поспешил сказать Бильбо, - но погодите. Там был еще кто-то.  
Все встревоженно посмотрели на хоббита. Какое еще чудище им преподнесла судьба?  
\- Кто это был? - сурово спросил Гэндальф. - Как он выглядел?  
\- Это был огромный медведь, - ответил хоббит.  
Теперь все ждали объяснений от мага, который уже не выглядел таким встревоженным.  
\- Это друг или враг? - спросил Двалин.  
\- Ни то и ни другое, - ответил Гэндальф, - он живет один и не очень любит чужаков. Но, надеюсь, нам он не откажет в помощи.  
И Гэндальф уверенно повел компанию.  
\- Старик, ты собираешься просить помощи у медведя? - поинтересовался Рин.  
\- Это не обычный медведь, мистер Окумура, - усмехнулся маг, - впрочем, скоро сам увидишь.  
Они спустились с горы и уже почти пересекли поляну, как снова услышали вой варгов.  
\- Выследили все-таки, - злобно бросил Глоин, а тогда что-то сказал на непонятном языке. Вероятно, ругался.  
\- Вот же гады, - пробормотал Рин, - экзорцистов на вас нету.  
\- За мной, быстрее! - крикнул Гэндальф, переходя на бег. Остальные последовали его примеру, причем Бомбур, который сначала отставал, теперь бежал почти возле мага.  
Проминув поляну и небольшой участок леса, беглецы заметили огромный дом.   
\- Туда! - сказал Гэндальф.  
Как только путники приблизились к дому, орки отстали. Погоню продолжил большущий черный медведь.  
\- Старик, ты же говорил, что зверюга поможет нам, - сказал запыхавшийся Рин.  
\- Я ничего такого не говорил, - возразил Гэндальф.  
Наконец-то все оказались у двери. Вот только дверь была заперта на засов.  
А медведь приближался довольно быстро.  
Гномы, Бильбо и даже экзорцист налегли на засов. Тот оказался невероятно тяжелым и поднимался очень медленно.  
\- Быстрее! - торопил их Гэндальф.  
\- Ты бы помог, старик, - проворчал Окумура, - а не подгонял.  
В конце концов засов поддался. Зайдя внутрь дома, гномы заперли дверь прямо перед носом у медведя.  
Оказавшись в безопасности, гномы облегченно вздохнули. Торин вопросительно посмотрел на Гэндальфа.  
\- Хозяин этого дома - Беорн, - принялся объяснять маг, - и он оборотень. Ночью он огромный медведь, а днем - великан. С медведем мы вряд ли договоримся, а вот с великаном можно попробовать.  
\- А что нам делать сейчас? - спросил Двалин.  
\- Ложитесь-ка спать, - посоветовал Гэндальф, - здесь мы в безопасности.  
\- Мудрый совет, - пробормотал Рин. Ведь с самого начала погони парень почти не спал. Как он держался на ногах, экзорцист сам не понимал. Поэтому он сразу же лег прямо на полу и почти мгновенно уснул.  
***  
\- Эй, Рин, - будил Бильбо экзорциста, - ты собираешься просыпаться? Уже утро.  
\- Отстань, Бильбо, - сонно пробормотал Окумура, переворачиваясь на другую сторону.  
\- По крайней мере, уже не Юкио, - хоббит знал, что каждого, кто будил Рина, парень называл Юкио, - хватит спать. Завтрак пропустишь.  
\- Завтрак! - Окумура мигом сел. - Что же ты раньше не сказал? А... - экзорцист оглянулся. - Куда все подевались?  
\- Завтракают, - ответил хоббит.  
\- Без меня? - Рин поднялся и решительно направился в комнату, откуда доносились голоса. Бильбо последовал за ним.  
Гномы и Гэндальф уже сидели за огромным столом. Еды было полным полно, чему экзорцист несказанно обрадовался.  
\- Так ты и есть тот самый Торин Дубощит? - парень заметил трехметрового великана, который сидел за столом возле стены. Около него стоял большой кувшин, в который могли бы влезть все гномы, да еще Бильбо, Рин и Гэндальф в придачу. - Скажи, почему Азог Осквернитель охотится за тобой?  
Рин и Бильбо тихо сели за стол. Экзорцист примостился возле мага.  
\- Ты знаешь Азога? - удивился Торин. - Откуда?  
\- Мой род первым заселил горы, - сказал Беорн, - еще до прихода орков с севера. Азог уничтожил почти всю мою семью. А оставшихся взял в рабство.  
"Мда, этот Азог, похоже, всем в Средиземье успел насолить", - сделал вывод Рин, - "ну до чего же гадкий орк! Странно, что ни один оборотень не отгрыз ему голову".  
\- А есть и другие вроде тебя? - спросил Бильбо. Рин тем временем начал поглощать еду.  
\- Когда-то нас было много, - после минуты молчания ответил Беорн.  
\- А теперь? - задал новый вопрос хоббит.  
Рин даже на секунду оторвался от еды. Вообще-то, это он вечно задавал вопросы. Но, посмотрев на еду, экзорцист решил для начала наесться.  
\- Нас осталось всего четверо, - хмуро ответил Беорн и сменил тему разговора, - значит, вам нужно выйти к горе до конца осени?  
\- До наступления дня Дьюрина, - уточнил Гэндальф.  
\- Ваше время на исходе, - сказал великан.  
\- И поэтому мы выбрали путь через Лихолесье, - сказал маг.  
Окумура едва не закашлялся. Это ведь в Лихолесьи живет поганец Трандуил?  
\- Тьма повисла над тем лесом, - сказал Беорн, - дурные твари кроются там в тени деревьев ("Наверное, питомцы короля эльфов", - подумал Рин). Ходят слухи, что орки из Мории заключили союз с Некромантом из Дол-Гулдура. Я бы не совался туда без крайней нужды.  
\- Мы пойдем по эльфийской тропе, - стоял на своем Гэндальф, - она пока безопасна.  
\- Может итак, но лесные эльфы не похожи на своих собратьев, - возразил великан, - они не так мудры и более вспыльчивы. Только это не так уж и важно.  
\- Это еще почему? - Торин при упоминании о лесных эльфах еще больше помрачнел.  
\- Этот лес кишит орками, - ответил Беорн, - их становится все больше. А вы идете пешком. Живыми вам до леса не добраться.  
И хозяин дома был абсолютно прав. Путники укрылись от орков лишь из-за того, что орки побаивались Беорна. Но вряд ли великан согласится сопровождать отряд.  
"А, может, старик еще раз свистнет орлам?" - подумал Окумура. Парень ни капли не сомневался в том, что это Гэндальф вызвал орлов, когда их загнали на край пропасти. Экзорцисту вообще казалось, что маг не показал и половины того, что умеет.  
\- Вот уже несколько сотен лет я не вмешиваюсь ни во что, - Беорн поднялся, - и уж тем более, никому не помогаю. Ни людям, ни эльфам, ни гномам. Люди коварны и могут в любой момент предать. Эльфы... кто знает, что у них в мыслях? Гномы алчны и слепы. Они не видят ценности жизни тех, кто слабее их.  
\- Значит, ты слишком долго жил в одиночестве, - обиженно заговорил Рин. Беорн уставился на парня, - не надо говорить так, будто все поголовно именно такие, ибо это неправда. По крайней мере, я встречал хороших людей и эльфов, - парень секунду помолчал, а потом добавил, - и гномов тоже.  
Экзорцист с вызовом смотрел на великана, поэтому не видел, что Фили и Кили просияли, услышав его слова. Двалин хмыкнул, а Глоин одобрительно улыбнулся.  
\- Вы, эльфы, слишком доверчивы, - сказал Беорн.  
\- Я не эльф, а человек, - возразил Рин.  
\- Странные нынче люди, - если великан и удивился, то вида не подал, - что же, может, ты и прав. Может, я слишком долго был один. Остальные оборотни ушли в более безопасные места. Так и быть. Я помогу вам. Пускай я не очень жалую чужестранцев, но орков я терпеть не могу. Что вам нужно?  
А нужны компании были пони. Ну и припасы. Беорн, как и обещал, предоставил им и то, и другое.  
\- Странный ты человек, - сказал великан Рину перед отъездом, - ты говорил, что прибыл из чужого мира. Так почему же доверяешь кому попало?  
Рин улыбнулся.  
\- Они не кто попало, - сказал парень, - они - мои друзья. И тебе советую найти друзей. А то в одиночестве можно и с ума сойти.  
И экзорцист пошел к отряду. На этот раз Окумура не возражал насчет пони и даже смог забраться в седло без падения.  
\- Уходите, пока светло, - говорил путникам Беорн, - ваши преследователи идут за вами по пятам.  
Он попрощался со всем и ушел. А маг повел гномов и Рина к Лихолесью.  
\- Слушай, Рин, а откуда ты знаешь, что мы хорошие? - обратился к экзорцисту Кили.  
\- Если я скажу, что вы плохие, тебе станет легче? - спросил Окумура.  
\- Нет, но тогда я приму твои слова как оскорбление, и нам придется драться, - сказал гном.  
\- Тогда можешь уже вырыть себе яму, - хмыкнул Рин, - один взмах Курикарой - и от тебя останется кучка пепла.  
\- Давайте драться будем с врагами, - вмешался Фили, - Рин, ты ведь и вправду знаешь нас всего несколько месяцев.  
\- И ты туда же, - вздохнул парень, - по-вашему, я в людях... вот черт, в гномах не разбираюсь? Вы могли бросить меня в доме Бильбо. А самого хоббита сто раз могли прогнать. Но никто этого не сделал.  
\- Ты не прав, мистер Окумура, - оказалось, Торин слышал весь разговор, - только благодаря Гэндальфу я взял и тебя, и хоббита.  
\- А мог бы не послушать и оставить нас, - возразил Окумура, - ведь никто не знал, на что мы способны. Да и вообще...  
Тут Рин замолчал, ибо заметил, как мимо его лица пролетела жирная черная муха с зеленоватым отливом. Глаза парня округлились оттого. что он, кажется, понял...  
\- Нет! - заорал экзорцист, спрыгнув с пони и выхватив Курикару. Муха безмятежно летела дальше, а парень погнался за ней. Остальные ничего не понимали, поэтому молча следили за действиями Рина.  
В конце концов, испепелив насекомое, Окумура вернулся обратно. Лицо у него был хмурым  
\- Мистер Окумура, объясни, что случилось, - заговорил Гэндальф.  
\- Он в этом мире, - злобно проговорил парень, залезая на пони, - Вельзевул, демон, который забросил меня сюда.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - спросил Торин.  
\- Мухи! - воскликнул Рин. - Их раньше не было. Тем более, этих мух я узнаю где угодно.  
\- Думаешь, какие-то насекомые могут помешать нам? - спросил Двалин.  
\- Они чуть не уничтожили город в Японии, - сказал Рин, - так что да, я так считаю.  
\- Он далеко? - спросил предводитель гномов.  
\- Наверное, он в каком-нибудь заброшенном месте копит силы, - ответил парень, - а мухи - его разведчики. Они ищут меня. Так что, возможно, я поеду один...  
\- И не думай, - возразил Гэндальф, - поедем все вместе.  
\- Эх, старик... - только и сказал Окумура, но спорить не стал.  
"Вельзевул здесь", - не выходило из головы парня, - "черт, что же он сделал с Юкио? Надо было все-таки вернуться домой и проверить. Но нет, нельзя. Теперь я понимаю, о чем говорила Галадриэль. Мне нужно уничтожить повелителя мух. Вот какое мое задание".


	11. Лихолесье - обитель пауков и эльфов

Лихолесье все заметили издалека. Большой лес, хмурый и молчаливый. Жуткий и отталкивающий. Кривые деревья были черными и какими-то неправильными.  
\- Это самое неприятное место в этом мире, - признался Рин, - старик, скажи, что все будет в порядке.  
Но маг молчал. Он слез с пони и подошел ко входу в лес, осматривая каждую деталь.  
\- Эльфийские врата, - наконец изрек Гэндальф, - здесь начинается наш путь через Лихолесье.  
\- Орков не видно, - заметил Двалин, - хоть это хорошо.  
\- И разведчиков Вельзевула тоже, - добавил Рин.  
\- Отпустите пони, - сказал Гэндальф, - пусть возвращаются к хозяину.  
\- Снова пешком, - заныл Окумура, - не могу поверить.  
\- Странно, что ты еще не привык, - посмотрел на экзорциста маг.  
\- И не привыкну, - проворчал парень.  
\- Этому лесу явно плохо, - сказал Бильбо, глядя на сухие деревья, - будто его поразила болезнь. А в обход никак нельзя?  
\- О, чудесная мысль, - поддержал хоббита Рин, которому Лихолесье напоминало Геенну.  
\- Если только еще двести миль на север, - сказал Гэндальф, - а потом вдвое больше на юг.  
Он медленно зашел в лес, настороженно оглядываясь.  
Рин вздохнул. Похоже, придется все-таки тащиться через этот адский лес. Да еще и пешком. Поэтому он принялся снимать со своего пони сумку с припасами.  
Гэндальф вернулся из леса быстрее, чем заходил. Балин как раз собирался отпустить последнего пони.  
\- Оставь мою лошадь! - сказал маг. - Она мне нужна.  
Это вызвало недоумение и возмущение у остальных.  
\- Ты бросаешь нас? - высказал общую мысль Бильбо.  
\- Я остался бы, если б мог, - Гэндальф выглядел чем-то озабоченным, - я буду ждать вас возле склонов Эребора. Не потеряйте ключ с картой, - тут он остановился возле Торина, - и не заходите внутрь горы без меня.  
Маг шел к своему пони, на ходу рассказывая о Лихолесьи.  
\- Этот лес уже не назовешь великой пущей, как это было раньше, - говорил Гэндальф, - воздух в нем пропитан дурманом. Он попытается проникнуть в ваш разум и сбить вас с пути.  
"А старик умеет обнадеживать", - мрачно подумал Рин.  
\- Сбить с пути? - встревожился Бильбо. - Каким образом?  
\- Не сходите с тропы ни на шаг, - приказал Гэндальф, проигнорировав вопрос хоббита, - иначе больше ее не найдете.  
Он уже развернул коня, как Рин кое-что вспомнил.  
\- Стой, старик! - заорал парень. Гэндальф остановился.  
\- Мистер Окумура, ты должен находиться в отряде, - сказал маг.  
\- Я знал, что ты это скажешь, - хмыкнул Рин, - ты лучше возьми вот это, - и экзорцист достал из кармана зелье, которое сохранилось у него еще с Японии, - если вдруг на тебя нападут мухи Вельзевула, подожги это зелье, и они тебя не тронут.  
\- А как же вы? - спросил маг.  
\- С мухами я уж как-нибудь справлюсь, - сказал Рин, - ты за собой присмотри. И возвращайся быстрей.  
Гэндальф улыбнулся и уехал в противоположном направлении. Парень только вздохнул.  
"Пора ожидать неприятностей", - подумал Окумура.  
\- Идемте, - сказал Торин, - нам необходимо достичь Эребора до заката солнца в день Дьюрина. Это наш единственный шанс найти дверь в горе. У нас три дня, чтобы пересечь этот лес.  
Путешествие по Лихолесью началось.  
Лес Рину не нравился вообще. Парня раздражало и вызывало опасения все, начиная от гигантских деревьев и старых статуй, и заканчивая листьями, которые, в общем-то просто лежали на тропе.   
Сначала все было нормально. Отряд уверенно передвигался по лесу. Никакая тварь из чащи не вылезала. Даже эльфов не было видно. Тишину тревожили лишь шаги путников, да ветер.   
Тропа была на удивление прямой, лишь слегка извивалась, огибая корни того или иного дерева, и уводила отряд все глубже в лес. Они даже почти не останавливались.  
"Ничего", - думал Рин, - вот выйдем из леса, тогда и отдохнем".  
А вот вскоре случилось то, о чем предупреждал Гэндальф.  
\- Мне нечем дышать, - внезапно сказал Ори.  
\- Голова кружится, - пожаловался Оин.  
\- Что происходит? - спросили некоторые, обнаружив, что не двигаются дальше.  
\- Нори, почему мы стоим? - взволнованно спросил Торин.  
\- Тропа... - растерянно ответил Нори. - Она исчезла!  
\- Мы заблудились! - воскликнул кто-то.  
\- Мы потеряли тропу!  
\- Найдите ее, - приказал Торин, - ищем тропу.  
Конечно, сказать легко, но вот сделать это оказалось сложнее. Рин никак не мог понять, почему они не могут найти тропу. У него возникло впечатление, будто сам лес прячет правильный путь от чужаков.  
А у гномов вообще будто мозги выветрились. Они бесцельно шли кругами, ничего не замечая. Фили, заметив Рина, спросил каким-то подозрительно вялым голосом:  
\- А ты кто такой?  
\- С елки свалился, что ли? - испугался Окумура. - Ребята, да что с вами? Вы меня пугаете.  
Парень не понимал, что происходит, ибо лесной воздух никак не влиял на него.  
\- Я не помню, какой сегодня день, - говорил Двалин.  
\- А я даже забыл, который час, - это был голос Глоина.  
"Это капец", - экзорцист медленно шел в самом конце, присматривая за гномами. Пару минут назад он чуть было не потерял Бифура, который отстал от компании, - "о, великий Ауле, да помоги ты нам, Саурон тебя дери!"  
Но ничего не происходило. В смысле, ничего хорошего. Они все так же брели в никуда.  
\- О, глядите, это ведь кисет, - сказал Бофур, подняв какую-то вещь с земли, - в этом лесу есть еще гномы с Синих гор. Он точь-в-точь как мой.  
\- Потому что он и есть твой, - сказал Бильбо. Кажется с мозгами хоббита было все в порядке, чему Рин очень обрадовался, - понимаешь? Мы ходим кругами. Мы заблудились!  
\- Не заблудились, - возразил Двалин, - мы идем на восток.  
\- А где здесь восток? - поинтересовался Нори.  
\- Мы потеряли солнце.  
\- Точно, - дошло до Бильбо, - надо посмотреть, куда нам идти.  
И он начал ловко карабкаться по дереву. Рин, задрав голову, наблюдал за хоббитом, когда кто-то толкнул экзорциста, едва не свалив на землю. С гномами творилось черте-что. Теперь они начали ругаться друг с другом.  
\- Прекратите немедленно! - услышали все гневный окрик Торина. - Замолчите! За нами наблюдают.  
Как-то сразу все притихли и положили руки на рукояти оружия.  
\- Меньше орать надо было, - проворчал Рин, потянувшись за Курикарой.  
Гномы сбились в кучу и настороженно смотрели в разные стороны.  
"Где же Бильбо?" - думал Окумура. - "Хоть бы с ним ничего не случилось".  
Он посмотрел вверх в надежде увидеть хоббита. Но вместо Бильбо парень заметил гигантского паука, который спускался прямо на него.  
\- Твою ж... - экзорцист мгновенно выхватил Курикару. Паук, напоровшись на горящий меч, вспыхнул, словно смола. Рин обернулся, чтобы сказать гномам о нежданных гостях, но те уже знали. Твари окружили отряд.  
Гномы сражались, кто как мог. Вот только разница в росте явно не шла им в пользу. Пауки наступали, разделяя гномов, а последним сражаться было очень сложно.  
Рина тоже оттеснили от остальных. Вот только паукам это не помогло. Парню хватало нескольких взмахов Курикарой, чтобы количество врагов моментально уменьшилось. Причем, сжигал Рин насекомых десятками.  
Увлекшись боем, он не смотрел в сторону гномов, думая, что они тоже хорошо справляются.  
\- Они утащили Бомбура и Кили! - вдруг услышал экзорцист. Обернувшись, Рин увидел, что гномы дерутся из последних сил, а пауков вокруг них становится с каждым разом больше.  
\- Проклятые отродья тьмы! - заорал Рин, взмахнув мечем. - Как же вы меня достали!  
Внезапно все пауки превратились в пепел, а огонь охватил паутину, которой были опутаны деревья, и с бешеной скоростью начал поглощать и лес, и остальных пауков.  
\- Сгорите, гадости! - кричал парень, выплескивая злость на врагов. - Сгиньте!  
Несколько секунд - и мрачный лес засиял синим цветом, охватывая с каждым разом большую территорию. Рин был чертовски зол, раз не собирался останавливать пламя.  
\- Мистер Окумура, - Балин осторожно подошел к парню, - мистер Окумура, пауков уже нет. Не могли бы вы погасить огонь?  
\- А? - экзорцист моргнул. Вообще-то, он хотел сжечь к черту все Лихолесье, пауков, орков и Саурона в придачу. Но Балин прав. Нечего устраивать всемирный пожар. Поэтому Рин спрятал Курикару. Лес снова стал жутким и мрачным.  
\- Что с Бомбуром и Кили? - сразу же спросил парень.  
\- Они здесь! - позвал остальных Фили.  
Рин, облегченно вздохнув, поспешил за гномами.  
\- Ну и пожар ты устроил, - сказал парню Дори, - собрался сжечь весь лес?  
\- Что-то типа того, - ответил экзорцист.  
Бомбура и Кили пришлось освобождать от паутины, в которую их замотали пауки.  
\- Стоп, - Рин вдруг оглянулся, - а Бильбо где?  
\- Нужно найти его, - сказал Торин, - немедленно.  
Они не успели сделать и пары шагов, как их окружили. Но не пауки, а эльфы. Те самые лесные эльфы, о которых упоминал Беорн.  
\- И не надейся увернуться, гном, - высокомерно произнес один из них, целясь из лука прямо в предводителя гномов. Изящное лицо, острые уши, длинные серебристые волосы, зачесанные назад, зоркие голубые глаза и темная одежда - вот каким он был.  
Впрочем, и остальные эльфы не спускали с отряда глаз. Да и натянутых на тетивы стрел тоже.  
Рин было потянулся за Курикарой, чтобы испепелить назойливых эльфов, но с ужасом обнаружил, что меч пропал. Парень на несколько мгновений даже дышать перестал. Он потерял Курикару. Он. Потерял. Курикару! Как?! Как он мог такое допустить.  
Тем временем эльфы обыскивали гномов, забирая у них оружие. Тот самый эльф, который целился в Торина, внезапно заметил Рина.  
\- А ты кто такой? - удивился он, сощурив глаза. - Эльф?  
\- Не дождешься, - хмуро сказал Окумура, - да и вообще, какое тебе дело?  
\- Советую тебе не дерзить, - угрожающе произнес эльф, - особенно сейчас. Повторю свой вопрос: кто ты такой?  
Рин отвернулся от лесного жителя, решив попросту игнорировать его.  
Всех их обыскали, забрав даже ценные вещи. Эльфы вели себя чересчур высокомерно и бесцеремонно. Экзорцист даже обрадовался, что Курикара потеряна. Иначе меч попал бы к остроухим.  
Эльф с серебристыми волосами что-то скомандовал своим соплеменникам, и те повели отряд дальше в лес.  
\- Кем является тот незнакомец? - к принцу Леголасу подошел эльф с длинными темно-рыжими волосами. Правда, в отличии от других эльфов, он не зачесывал волосы назад.  
\- Он отказался отвечать, - сказал Леголас, - неужто гномы каким-то образом повлияли на него?  
\- Так это эльф? - удивился рыжеволосый.  
Принц Лихолесья ничего не ответил.  
\- Идем, Нарендил, - сказал Леголас, - надеюсь, скоро мы получим ответы на все наши вопросы.  
И никто из них не догадывался, что невидимый Бильбо, подобрав Курикару и Оркрист, идет следом.


	12. Друг среди врагов

Их вели все глубже в лес. Там, среди высоченных деревьев, находились чертоги лесного правителя. Туда вел мост, сооруженный эльфами на огромной высоте.   
Как только отряд сопровождаемый лесными жителями, оказался внутри, ворота в обитель эльфов закрылись. Выйти было невозможно.  
И пускай здесь было по-своему прекрасно, но эта красота была чужой и холодной. Обитель лесных эльфов разительно отличалась от приветливого Ривенделла. Рин даже не рассматривал все вокруг. Он до сих пор сожалел о потере Курикары.  
Отряд внезапно остановился, и экзорцист обнаружил, что они находятся возле трона древесного цвета. На нем гордо восседал эльф с длинными серебристыми волосами, как обычно, зачесанными назад. Странная корона (больше похожа на копья. По крайней мере, так подумал Рин) венчала его голову. Льдисто-голубые глаза безразлично смотрели на компанию. Одет он был в длинную светлую одежду.  
\- Некоторые воображают, что твоя цель благородна, - без приветствия начал эльф. Его голос был милозвучным, но таким равнодушным, с нотками высокомерия, - попытка вернуть родину и убить дракона. Хотя мне кажется, что твои мотивы куда прозаичней. Обычное ограбление, вероятней всего - вот, что вы задумали. Вы ищете путь внутрь горы. А ты, Торин Дубощит, ищешь то, что даст тебе право взойти на престол - камень государя, Аркенстон. Не так ли?  
Теперь Рин не сомневался, что это Трандуил.  
"Ну и высокомерен же он", - подумал парень, - "и какого черта он сует свой нос в наши дела? И за что нас задержали? Да и вообще, как он смеет таким тоном говорить с Торином? Он ведь предал гномов! Вот уж у кого ни стыда, ни совести".  
\- Ценности этого камня для тебя безгранична, - тем временем продолжал Трандуил, шагая вокруг отряда, - я тебя понимаю. Там есть камни, которыми и я хочу обладать.  
У Рина отвисла челюсть. А Беорн еще говорил, что гномы алчны. Вот бы великан послушал речь лесного правителя. Наверняка, очень удивился бы.  
\- Я предлагаю вам свою помощь, - внезапно сказал правитель Лихолесья, вернувшись к трону.  
\- Я слушаю, - заговорил до сих пор молчавший Торин.  
\- Я отпущу вас, - сказал Трандуил, - за это вы принесете мне камни.  
Экзорцист, не успев оправиться от удивления, снова застыл. Остальные гномы хранили гробовое молчание, ожидая, что скажет Торин.  
"Нет, не верь этому ублюдку!" - мысленно взмолился Окумура. - "Он ведь не лучше орков".  
\- Услуга за услугу? - с едва слышной насмешкой спросил Торин.  
\- Как король королю, - подтвердил Трандуил.  
Торин повернулся к остальным, обвел их взглядом. Гномы были такими же серьезными, как и Король-Под-Горой. И только экзорцист, глядя на правителя эльфов, кривился. Торин едва слышно хмыкнул. Похоже, Окумура и о Трандуиле узнал. И то, как парень относился к эльфу, было четко видно по выражению его лица.  
\- Я ни за что не поверю, что Трандуил, великий король эльфов сдержит свое слово, даже если наступит конец света! - громко заявил гном. - Ты не знаешь, что такое честь! Я видел, как ты поступаешь с друзьями. Мы приходили к тебе однажды голодные и бездомные. Мы просили твоей помощи. Но ты отвернулся от нас! Ты повернулся спиной к страданиям моего народа и пламени, что изгнало нас.  
\- Отлично сказано, - во всеуслышание заявил Рин. Фили и Кили едва сдержали смех.  
\- Значит, ты отказываешься, - прекрасное лицо Трандуила исказилось от злобы, - так сидите здесь, пока не сгниете.  
Эльфы тотчас же схватили Торина, гномов и Окумуру с намерением отвести их в темницы.  
\- Оставьте этого, - вдруг сказал Трандуил, указав на Рина.  
"Эх, жалко, Курикары нет", - подумал экзорцист, - "вот было бы забавно сжечь волосы Трандуилу".  
\- Приветствую тебя, эльф, - сказал правитель Лихолесья. Рин вздохнул.  
\- Какое счастье, что я не эльф, - сказал парень, - а то всю жизнь жалел бы, что являюсь родней такому мерзавцу, как ты.  
\- Как ты смеешь такое говорить? - прошипел бледный от злости Трандуил.  
\- Простите, что обидел вас, о великий правитель эльфов, - иронически произнес экзорцист, - я человек, так что обломись. И почему вы нас запираете в своих подземельях? Что мы сделали? А, точно. Как же я мог забыть? Мы искалечили твоих зверушек-паучков? Ну извини, не знали. Вы бы предупреждение повесили, чтобы случайные путники не пугались...  
\- Уведите его! - злобно бросил король эльфов.  
\- Самоуверенный жлоб! - успел заорать Рин прежде, чем его отвели в темницу.  
***  
\- Нарендил, что произошло? - к недавно вернувшемуся эльфу шла эльфийка в коричневой одежде. Золотые волосы были обрезаны до плеч. Длинная челка закрывала лоб. Раскосые зеленые глаза, миловидное продолговатое лицо и острые уши - Тэливен была прекрасной, как и все эльфы. - Говорят, вы схватили какой-то отряд.  
\- Да. Гномов, - коротко ответил Нарендил.  
\- Гномов? - удивилась Тэливен. - Но почему? За что? Гномы ведь боролись на одной стороне с эльфами против Всеобщего Врага во время...  
\- Тэливен, Последний Союз распался, - недовольно произнес Нарендил, - Всеобщий Враг повержен. А эти гномы мало того, что вторглись во владения короля Трандуила. Они еще и пожар устроили. Не знаю, правда, отчего пламя так быстро погасло. Но они определенно наши враги.  
\- Наши враги - отродья Дол-Гулдура, которые скоро станут считать Лихолесье своим домом! - гневно сказала Тэливен. - Их надо ловить, а не гномов.  
\- Советую быть осторожней, говоря такие вещи, - хмуро произнес Нарендил.  
\- Это потому, что я говорю правду? - хмыкнула эльфийка.  
\- Нарендил, - их спор прервал Леголас, который искал рыжеволосого эльфа.  
\- Приветствую тебя, Леголас, до свидания, Леголас, - Тэливен повернулась, чтобы уйти, - Нарендил, мы еще вернемся к этому разговору.  
\- У нее проблемы? - спросил принц у Нарендила.  
\- Тэливен не понимает, что некоторые путники опасны для Лихолесья, - Нарендил до сих пор был недоволен, - надеюсь, она не станет создавать неприятности. Так что с тем парнем? Он эльф?  
\- Он утверждает, что является человеком, - ответил Леголас, - ничего больше выяснить не удалось.  
"О ком это они?" - удивилась Тэливен. Эльфийка на самом деле не ушла, поэтому слышала каждое слово. - "Эльф, сопровождающий гномов, оказался человеком? Нет, нужно узнать все самой".  
Дождавшись, когда Нарендил и Леголас уйдут, Тэливен решительно направилась к темницам.  
***  
Сначала гномы пытались выбить двери своих темниц, но безрезультатно.  
\- Мы никогда отсюда не выберемся, - сказал Дори.  
\- Надеюсь, Торин в этот раз будет умнее и согласится на предложение лесного правителя, - сказал Балин.  
Короля-Под-Горой снова повели к правителю эльфов.  
\- Он нам все равно не поможет, - заговорил Рин, - предавший один раз, предаст и дважды. Трандуил попросту заберет драгоценности и снова спрячется в Лихолесьи. А с драконом будем разбираться мы.  
Остальные замолчали. Конечно, они не желали сотрудничать с эльфами, но это был единственный выход.   
Рин лег на холодный пол своей тюрьмы и повернулся к стене, не желая видеть проклятое королевство эльфов.  
\- Эй, - услышал парень тихий женский голос. Резко повернувшись, Рин на секунду офигел:  
\- Шиеми? - удивленно произнес Окумура. Но, заметив острые уши девушки, он нахмурился: - Исчезни, эльфийка.  
\- И откуда у тебя такая нелюбовь к эльфам? - поинтересовалась девушка.  
\- От верблюда, - проворчал парень, - ты бы с этим вопросом обратилась к Трандуилу.  
\- Ты назвал меня другим именем, - заметила эльфийка.  
\- Забудь и уйди, - раздраженно произнес Окумура.  
\- Я Тэливен, - представилась девушка, - а кто ты?  
Экзорцист не успел ответить, как она, посмотрев куда-то в сторону, сказала:  
\- Я позже приду, - и эльфийка скрылась.  
\- Больно ты мне нужна, - бросил вслед Рин.  
Привели Торина. Предводитель отряда был мрачен, как всегда.  
\- Ты согласился на сделку? - спросил Балин.  
\- Нет, - ответил Торин, - я послал на ish ka khe ai dor gnur - его и всю его родню!  
Балин сокрушенно вздохнул. Рин хоть и не понял, что значили слова Торина, но улыбнулся.  
"Надо и себе запомнить", - подумал экзорцист, - "наверное, это какое-то гномье ругательство. Встречу Вельзевула - скажу ему то же самое".  
\- А ты, мистер Окумура, не отчаиваешься, - вдруг сказал Торин.  
\- А как же, - сказал экзорцист, - я потерял Курикару, а еще меня заперли в этой дыре. Какое, к черту, отчаяние? Я зол! Потому что это несправедливо.  
\- От эльфов Лихолесья не стоит ждать справедливости, - заметил Балин.  
\- Парень прав, не время отчаиваться, - поддержал Рина Король. Понизив голос, он добавил: - Ведь вор все еще на воле.  
***  
\- Тебе нечем заняться? - спросил Рин у Тэливен, когда эльфийка явилась снова. - Не думаю, что твои родственнички обрадуются, если увидят, что ты болтаешь с пленниками.  
\- Я делаю что хочу, - гордо произнесла Тэливен, - так ты представишься или нет?  
\- Нет, - ответил экзорцист, - я не доверяю эльфам Лихолесья.  
\- А я не из Лихолесья, - сообщила эльфийка, - я из Лориэна.  
\- Лориэн? Что-то знакомое, - задумчиво произнес Рин, - точно! Владычица Галадриэль живет в Лориэне.  
\- Ты знаешь мою королеву? - Тэливен несказанно удивилась.  
\- Знаю, - ответил Окумура.  
\- Эй, Рин, - услышал парень голос Кили, - с кем ты разговариваешь?  
\- Сам с собой, - сказал экзорцист, - не обращай внимания.  
\- Значит, ты эльф из Лориэна? - поинтересовалась Тэливен.  
\- Я не эльф, а человек, - уже в который раз произнес Рин, - я прибыл... издалека. И меня зовут Рин.  
\- О, так ты начал мне доверять? - насмешливо спросила эльфийка, садясь на пол возле темницы.  
\- Еще чего! - хмыкнул экзорцист. - Может, ты соврала насчет Лориэна.  
\- А вот и не соврала, - возмутилась Тэливен, - я прибыла к Нарендилу. Он мой двоюродный брат. Да и к тому же, я здесь совсем недолго. Всего девяносто шесть лет.  
\- Сколько? - округлил глаза Окумура. - Я бы не сказал, что тебе девяносто шесть лет.  
\- Правильно, мне четыреста пятьдесят два, - Тэливен едва не рассмеялась, увидев выражение лица парня, - а теперь поговорим о серьезных вещах. Почему вы здесь?  
\- Странно, что Трандуил не рассказал все в подробностях, - уклонился от ответа парень.  
\- Мне не особо доверяют, - заметила Тэливен, - даже Нарендил. Я частенько делала ему наперекор.  
\- И поговорить со мной ты тоже решила, чтобы насолить Нарендилу? - поинтересовался Рин.  
\- Эльфы поступили несправедливо, - вздохнула Тэливен, - гномы ничего плохого нам не сделали. Так что я просто пытаюсь понять, отчего правитель Лихолесья решил, будто вы опасны.  
\- Если я расскажу, ты упадешь, - сказал экзорцист, - или же не поверишь.  
\- Ты расскажи, а там посмотрим, - улыбнулась эльфийка.  
\- Чтобы потом не говорила, что я не предупреждал, - пожал плечами Рин и поведал Тэливен все, что знал об отношениях лесных эльфов и гномов Эребора. Тэливен больше не улыбалась, а внимательно слушала экзорциста. Ее лицо стало задумчивым и серьезным.  
\- Я должна поговорить с Леголасом, - заявила эльфийка, когда Рин закончил рассказ, - он сможет убедить правителя отпустить вас.  
\- Это вряд ли, - засомневался Рин.  
\- Вы же друзья Элронда и Галадриэль! - продолжала искренне возмущаться Тэливен.  
\- А Трандуилу до лампочки, чьи мы друзья, - сказал экзорцист.  
\- Я найду Леголаса, - эльфийка поднялась. Судя по ее голосу, Тэливен была решительно настроена. Даже не попрощавшись, она пошла наверх.  
\- С чего бы это лесные эльфы стали сочувствовать нам? - услышал Окумура недоверчивый голос Торина. Оказывается, Король не спал и слышал весь разговор.  
\- Если ты внимательно слушал, она не из Лихолесья, - сказал Рин.  
\- Торин прав, - Двалин тоже не спал, - нечего вот так доверять этой эльфийке.  
\- Вряд ли у нее получится, - сказал Торин, - Трандуил не из тех, кто сменит гнев на милость.  
***  
\- Леголас, стой! - Тэливен забежала вперед и преградила принцу дорогу. - Вы должны их отпустить.  
\- Кого отпустить? - не понял эльф, удивленно глядя на Тэливен.  
\- Гномов, - нетерпеливо ответила эльфийка, - они ни в чем не виноваты.  
\- Тэливен, они вторглись на нашу территорию и попытались сжечь лес, - сказал принц, - а еще...  
\- А еще они уничтожили большую часть пауков, - добавила Тэливен, - и кто сказал, что пожар устроили гномы?  
Леголас, который сначала был обескуражен напором Тэливен, начал раздражаться.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что правитель неправ? - спросил эльф. - Гномы - преступники. Они задумали опасное предприятие...  
\- Вернуть то, что принадлежит им, - закончила эльфийка.  
\- Не лезь не в свои дела, - сурово сказал Леголас, - иначе тоже угодишь в темницу.  
\- Я думала, что ты будешь лучше, принц, - сказав это, Тэливен быстро пошла вперед.  
"Рин был прав", - думала эльфийка, - "эльфы несправедливы. А я ничего не могу сделать. Разве что уйти в Лориэн, чтобы не находиться здесь. Может, поговорить с Нарендилом? Хотя... он тоже на стороне Трандуила. Ничего не получится".  
Эльфийка была злой и расстроенной. Она больше всего ценила справедливость, а тут такое... А ведь эльфы должны лучше всех понимать остальных. Эльфы ведь Перворожденные!  
"Хорошо", - Тэливен остановилась, - "если никто не хочет помочь гномам, значит, это сделаю я. Назло Леголасу, его отцу и Нарендилу".


	13. Внезапное освобождение

Появление Бильбо было неожиданным. Большинство гномов уже перестали верить в освобождение.  
\- Готов поспорить, что солнце сейчас встает, - нарушил могильную тишину голос Бофура, - уже почти утро.  
\- Не видать нам Одинокой горы, - грустно произнес Ори.  
\- Рановато вы носы повесили, - услышали все бодрый голос Бильбо.  
\- Бильбо, ты невероятно крут, - широко улыбнулся Рин, который первым опомнился от изумления.  
\- Держи, - хоббит протянул парню Курикару, - это твое.  
\- Я твой должник, - экзорцист, получив меч, будто заново родился.  
\- Нужно дождаться удобного времени, ибо наверху сейчас много эльфов, - сказал Бильбо, протягивая Оркрист Торину, - мы не сможем уйти незамеченными.  
\- Мы не можем ждать, - возразил Торин.  
\- Там кто-то идет, - сообщил Фили. Хоббит начал искать, куда бы спрятаться.  
\- Это свои, - Рин еще издалека узнал светловолосую эльфийку, - возможно, она поможет нам. Тэливен! - позвал парень.  
\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея... - начал хоббит, но было поздно. Эльфийка, заметив его, была порядком удивлена.  
\- Как ты проник сюда? - спросила она у Бильбо.  
\- Все вопросы на потом, - заговорил Торин, - я бы не стал просить помощи у тебя, но мистер Окумура доверяет тебе.  
Тэливен едва сдержала радостную улыбку.  
\- Нам нужно незаметно уйти, - сказал Рин, - наверху эльфы. Можешь их отвлечь?  
\- Конечно, - кивнула эльфийка, - я вернусь, когда все будет готово, - сказав это, Тэливен ушла.  
\- Ты успел познакомиться с лесной эльфийкой? - удивился Бильбо.  
\- Молчи и открывай эту чертову дверь, - сказал Рин.  
Хоббит начал освобождать гномов. Вскоре радостные путники находились на ступеньках, ожидая Тэливен. Правда, большинство гномов все еще не доверяли эльфийке.  
\- Как она отвлечет эльфов? - недоумевал Глоин.  
\- А если она приведет стражу? - мрачно спросил Двалин.  
\- Тогда мы точно обречены, - сказал Дори.  
\- Долго нам еще ждать? - нетерпеливо спросил Оин.  
\- Нельзя ли просто помолчать? - не выдержал Рин. - Нас на все подземелье слышно.  
\- Помолчите, если не хотите, чтобы нас услышали, - приказал Торин. Гномы замолчали.  
Вскоре вернулась Тэливен.   
\- Все в порядке, можете идти, - сообщила она отряду.  
\- Бильбо, ты знаешь дорогу? - спросил Торин у хоббита.  
\- Да, - ответил тот, - следуйте за мной.  
Они шли по подземелью, сначала поднимаясь выше, а потом спускаясь снова. Тэливен следовала за отрядом, подозрительно оглядываясь. Но все было тихо. Снотворное, которое она добавила в вино, действовало безотказно.  
Компания зашла в комнату, где крепко спали пятеро эльфов. Вряд ли пушечный выстрел разбудил бы их. Кроме того, в комнате находилось много бочек.  
\- Глазам не верю, - возмутился Бофур, - нам надо наружу, а ты привел нас в винный погреб.  
\- Я знаю, что делаю, - уверенно произнес Бильбо. Он привел гномов и Рина в конец погреба, где горкой лежали пустые бочки, - а теперь забирайтесь в бочки.  
\- Ты спятил? - повернулся к нему Двалин. - Нас же найдут.  
\- Не найдут, - возразил Бильбо, - прошу вас, вы должны поверить мне.  
Тэливен, стоявшая возле стены, одобрительно хмыкнула, ибо первой разгадала замысел хоббита.  
\- Делайте как он говорит, - сказал Торин.  
\- И ты тоже полезай, - обратилась эльфийка к Бильбо.  
\- А ты? - Рин выглянул из бочки. - Если эльфы узнают о том, что ты сделала, они убьют тебя!  
\- Не бойся, я не задержусь, - сказала Тэливен. Увидев, что вся компания в бочках, она подошла к рычагу, который открывал люк в полу, - готовы?  
\- К чему? - послышались удивленные голоса.  
\- К плаванию, - Тэливен опустила рычаг. Пол под бочками наклонился. Все бочки попадали в реку.  
Дождавшись, когда люк закроется, Тэливен пошла наверх. Она тоже не задержится в Лихолесье.  
***  
\- Молодец, мистер Бэггинс, - похвалил Торин хоббита. Бочки плыли по подземной реке. Гномы, добыв ветки деревьев, гребли ими, чтобы плыть быстрее.  
Никто их не остановил. Все эльфы до сих пор спали.  
"Интересно, Тэливен уже ушла оттуда?" - думал Рин. - "Не хотелось бы, чтобы она пострадала из-за нас".  
Правда, вскоре ему пришлось думать о том, как остаться живым, ибо течение стало очень быстрым. Кроме того, из воды торчали камни и нужно было постараться, чтобы не разбить бочку.  
Но через некоторое время и водопады закончились. Плыть стало спокойней, и отряд причалил к берегу. Все были мокрыми, словно суслики, и смертельно уставшими. Кое-как выбравшись из бочек, путники сели отдохнуть.  
\- Вот это путешествие, - вздохнул Рин, - век не забуду.  
\- Мы почти на месте, - Торин посмотрел вперед, - Одинокая гора уже близко.  
\- Но между нами и горой еще Долгое озеро, - напомнил Балин, - а нам его без лодки не переплыть.  
\- Нам нельзя задерживаться, - нетерпеливо сказал Торин, - нужно идти дальше.  
Их разговор прервала стрела, которая ударилась о камень. Все мгновенно схватились и повернулись к человеку, который стоял недалеко от них, наложив очередную стрелу на тетиву лука. Стрела снова сорвалась и, просвистев в воздухе, выбила камень из руки Кили.  
\- Возьмешь еще один - и тебе конец, - сказал незнакомец, целясь то в одного гнома, то в другого.  
\- Извини, ты ведь из Озерного города, если я не ошибаюсь? - спросил Балин. - А это твоя лодка? Ты не продашь ее нам?  
\- Не продам, - ответил незнакомец, все еще держа отряд на прицеле.  
\- Тогда отвези нас в Озерный город, - выступил наперед Торин.  
\- Вы направляетесь туда? - поинтересовался мужчина.  
\- А тебе-то что? - недружелюбно заговорил Двалин.  
\- Хотелось бы узнать, кто вы и что забыли в этих краях, - мужчина тем временем спрятал лук и начал загружать бочки в лодку.  
\- Мы торговцы из Синих гор, - сказал Балин, - пришли проведать своих родственников в Железных холмах.  
\- Эти бочки из Лихолесья, не так ли? - спросил незнакомец. - Не знаю, какие дела у вас были с лесными эльфами, но закончились они скверно. Эсгарот не воюет с эльфами. Кроме того, без разрешения бургомистра вас не впустят в город.  
\- Отвези нас к бургомистру, - сказал Торин.  
\- Вас все равно туда не впустят, - заупрямился мужчина, - поскольку...  
\- Гномы находятся в мире с эльфами, - внезапно заговорил Рин. Мужчина посмотрел на экзорциста, - я из лесного народа. А если ты хочешь знать, отчего мы добирались таким путем, я охотно тебе расскажу.  
"Раз меня все считают эльфом, надо этим воспользоваться", - вот что подумал Рин. Пускай парню не хотелось причислять себя к народу Трандуила, но это было единственным, что могло переубедить незнакомца.  
Подойдя ближе, Окумура смог хорошо рассмотреть мужчину. Это был высокий, слегка загорелый человек с черными волосами до плеч, зачесанными назад по эльфийской моде, и с внимательными темными глазами. Одежда - длинный коричневый меховой плащ и сапоги - была старой и поношенной. Но, несмотря на это, незнакомец держался гордо, словно король.  
\- Садитесь, - мужчина указал на лодку, - но заплатить за перевоз все равно придется.  
Рин был очень рад, что хвост спрятан под плащом. Иначе был бы конфуз.  
Когда он оказался в лодке, Торин тихо сказал экзорцисту:  
\- Неплохая идея, мистер Окумура.  
***  
Забравшись на дерево, Тэливен следила за орками, которые шли к Долгому озеру. Прислушавшись к их разговору, эльфийка встревожилась, ибо орки следовали за гномами.  
"Вообще-то, это уже не мои проблемы", - подумала Тэливен, - "но... надо было не вмешиваться в это с самого начала. Так что мне делать? Я же собралась в Лориэн. Но... а если орки убьют отряд? Тогда моему поступку не будет оправдания".  
Времени на размышления не было. Орки уходили. Тэливен поправила лук и последовала за ними.  
\- Тэливен, - услышала она голос Нарендила. Поскольку враги были далеко, то они не услышали эльфа.  
\- Нарендил, что ты здесь делаешь? - спросила эльфийка. Она вдруг вспомнила, что отряд эльфов (среди которых был ее брат), возглавляемый Леголасом, весь день находился в лесу. Следовательно, они не пили вина.  
\- Я хотел спросить у тебя то же самое, - уклонился от ответа эльф.  
\- Я слежу за орками, - сказала Тэливен, - кажется, они направляются в Эсгарот.   
\- Это не наши проблемы, - оборвал эльфийку Нарендил.  
\- Конечно, не ваши, - резко бросила Тэливен, - поэтому я пойду одна. А вы охраняйте свой лес.   
Оставив ошарашенного Нарендила, Тэливен продолжила погоню за орками.  
\- Нарендил, - возле эльфа появился Леголас, - пленники сбежали. Кто-то помог им уйти, да еще и усыпил эльфов.  
Нарендил внезапно все понял. То есть, почти все. Он не понимал, почему Тэливен это сделала.  
\- Я должен идти, - сказал эльф принцу, - я видел орков в лесу. Нужно узнать, что они задумали.  
\- Пойдем вместе, - сказал Леголас, - не возражай, Нарендил, иначе отправишься домой.  
Тэливен была неправа. Принц пытался уговорить отца отпустить гномов. Но Трандуил не стал слушать сына. И Леголас почти сразу догадался, с чьей помощью гномы сбежали. Но эльф не спешил рассказывать об этом правителю лесного народа, а решил разобраться сам.  
Но ни он, ни Нарендил не сердились на упрямую Тэливен. А шли они за ней, чтобы помочь.


	14. Добро пожаловать в славный город Эсгарот

Мужчину звали Бардом. Он очень внимательно выслушал историю Рина. Экзорцист наврал, что гномы были гостями правителя Трандуила. Потом они отправились в Эсгарот. Но в пути на них напали орки, и отряду пришлось спасаться, прыгнув в реку. Как раз в то время по реке плыли бочки, и компания использовала их в качестве лодок.  
\- Неужели лесные эльфы не знали об орках? - спросил Бард. Рин не знал, поверил ли мужчина в сказку экзорциста, ибо его лицо оставалось бесстрастным.  
\- Никто не думал, что орки заберутся так далеко, - ответил Окумура, - ведь они прекрасно знают, что Лихолесье - территория эльфов. Раньше они вообще носов не высовывали из своих укрытий.  
Рин удивлялся самому себе. Раньше он красиво говорить не умел. Похоже, разговоры с Гэндальфом пошли ему на пользу.  
Лодка плыла в молочно-белом тумане, рассекая воду. Бард уверенно направлял лодку, лавируя между скал-великанов.  
\- Ты что, утопить нас задумал? - спросил Торин, когда лодка лишь чудом избежала столкновения с каменной глыбой.  
\- Я вырос на этом озере, господин гном, - Бард был абсолютно спокоен, - если бы я собрался вас утопить, то не здесь.  
\- Ну все, хватит с меня этого дерзкого болтуна, - возмутился Двалин, - за борт его выбросить - и дело с концами.  
\- Ага, и что мы будем делать посреди озера? Тем более, расположение скал нам неизвестно. Пойдем на дно вслед за Бардом, - вмешался Рин, побаиваясь, как бы гномы не согласились с Двалином. - Бард доставит нас в Эсгарот. Уже за это мы должны быть ему благодарны.  
Двалин сурово посмотрел на экзорциста.  
\- Этот человек мне не нравится, - проворчал гном.  
\- Он не обязан нам нравиться, - сказал Балин, - он просто хочет заработать. Так что выворачивайте карманы.  
У Рина ничего, кроме Курикары, не было, так что он отошел в сторону. Меч он не отдаст ни за что.  
\- Здорово ты придумал, назвавшись эльфом, - сказал парню Бильбо.  
\- Это не я, а все жители Средиземья, - пожал плечами Окумура, - меня уже столько раз называли эльфом, что я скоро сам начну в это верить. Кроме того, жители Эсгарота, похоже, ладят с лесными эльфами.  
\- Впереди стража, - сообщил всем Бард, - господин эльф, тебе надо будет представиться им и назвать цель визита.  
\- Без проблем, - сказал Рин.  
Из тумана показалась хижина, которая была построена прямо на воде. Бард причалил и спрыгнул на узкий мостик, который вел к жилищу. Рин последовал за ним.  
\- Не рыпайтесь, - сказал парень гномам, ибо те собрались идти за ним.  
Экзорцист и Бард подошли к двум хмурым мужчинам с шестами.  
\- Доброе утро, - поздоровались они. Бард пожал стражникам руки.  
\- Бард, рад тебя видеть, - сказал один из жителей хижины, - а... - тут он заметил Рина, - с тобой эльф?  
\- Да, - ответил Бард.  
-Добро пожаловать, - вежливо сказал второй стражник, - мы рады приветствовать уважаемого эльфа в Эсгароте.  
\- И я рад повидаться, - сделав невозмутимо-гордое выражение лица, произнес Окумура, - я сопровождаю гномов в Эсгарот. У них дело к бургомистру. Нам можно плыть дальше?  
\- Конечно, господин эльф, - ответили стражники.  
Рин с Бардом вернулись в лодку. Мужчина отчалил и направил транспорт в Озерный город.  
Эсгарот казался величественным только издали. Заметив очертания домов, Рин приготовился увидеть что-то похожее на Ривенделл. Но вместо этого парень смотрел на мрачный пейзаж: дома из старого дерева, ветхие крыши, покрытые мхом, шатающиеся мостики, сделанные сто лет назад. Одинокие фонари пугливо светили в тумане. Их свет резко контрастировал с унылыми домами. Яркие краски почти отсутствовали. Исключением было здание в центре, светлое и нарядное.  
\- В таком городе только фильмы ужасов снимать, - вот как охарактеризовал экзорцист Озерный город, - слушай, Бард, а почему здесь так?...  
\- Неуютно? Хмуро? - закончил мужчина вопрос парня. - Люди бедные. Нам не на что жить, не то, чтобы заботиться о красоте города.  
\- Но здание в центре...  
\- Дом бургомистра.  
\- Какой-то неправильный у вас бургомистр, - помолчав, сказал Рин, - ведь правитель города должен поддерживать жителей.  
Бард лишь грустно улыбнулся. Эльф говорил правду. Бургомистр должен поддерживать жителей. Но вот уже сколько лет горожане не чувствовали никакой поддержки. Мужчина молчал, ибо его слова могли услышать и донести бургомистру. А тот сразу посадил бы в темницу за такие слова.  
\- Стоять! - услышал Рин из пристани. - Осмотр товара. О, это ты, Бард?  
\- Доброе утро, Перст, - сказал Бард.  
\- Есть что заявить?   
\- Только то, что я замерз, устал и хочу домой, - Бард спрыгнул с лодки и подошел к бородатому мужчине в высокой шапке, похожей на тюрбан.  
\- Я тебя понимаю, - кивнул Перст, - проезжайте.  
\- Только не надо торопиться, - из дома выглянул черноволосый мужчина с худым лисьим лицом и бегающими глазками, - у тебя партия бочек. А я вижу, - взгляд мужчины задержался на гномах, - незнакомцев. Что ты на это скажешь?  
\- На твоем месте, я бы придержал язык, - Рин подошел к Барду, - или эльфам уже нельзя в Озерный город?  
\- О... - мужчина округлил глаза, - конечно... конечно проходите, уважаемый эльф. Но гномы...  
\- Я сопровождаю гномов, - оборвал мужчину Окумура, - у них есть дело к бургомистру. Так вы пропустите нас или мне придется доложить правителю Трандуилу о непонимании между эльфами и жителями Озерного города?  
\- Нет-нет, все в порядке, - затараторил мужчина, - вы можете проезжать. Но Бард...  
\- И Бард тоже поедет, - сказал Рин, - он заслуживает благодарности.  
Получив пропуск, Бард и Рин вернулись в лодку.  
\- Что это за подлиза? - хмуро спросил парень.  
\- Алфрид, советник бургомистра, - ответил Бард, который был порядком удивлен прямолинейностью парня.  
\- Из него такой советчик, как из меня орк, - проворчал Окумура, - надеюсь, больше в городе противных людей нет.  
Бард промолчал. Рин подошел к Торину.  
\- Куда ему нас везти? Прямо к бургомистру? - спросил экзорцист у Короля.  
\- Да, - ответил Торин, - нам нельзя медлить.  
Бард выслушал Рина и поплыл в центр города.  
Парень, осматривая Эсгарот, был недоволен. Из маленьких окон домов на компанию смотрели худые и истощенные люди, одетые в грязные одежды. Если честно, горожане больше смахивали на зомби.  
Когда лодка подплывала к дому бургомистра, Рин округлил глаза. Здание отдаленно напоминало дома в Ривенделле. Белые стены, коричневая крыша, большие окна. Наверху находилось странное орудие.  
\- Что это? - услышал Окумура вопрос Бильбо.  
\- Это стреломет, - ответил Торин, глядя на оружие.  
\- Ты словно привидение увидел, - заметил хоббит. Лицо Короля и впрямь выглядело странным и задумчивым.  
\- Так и есть, - сказал Балин. Рин подошел ближе, дабы услышать очередную историю гнома, - последний раз мы видели такое оружие в городе, охваченном огнем, в тот день, когда появился дракон и разрушил Дейл. Гирион, король города, поднял лучников на бой с чудовищем. Но шкура у дракона крепкая, крепче самых прочных доспехов. Лишь черная стрела из гномьего стреломета способна пронзить драконью шкуру. Таких стрел ковалось очень мало. Их почти не осталось с тех пор, когда Гирион дал дракону последний бой.  
\- И если бы люди точнее целились в тот день, все могло быть иначе, - хмуро произнес Торин.  
\- Тебя послушать, будто бы ты находился там, - заговорил Бард, услышав разговор.  
\- Каждый гном слышал этот рассказ, - сказал Торин.  
\- Тогда вы должны знать, что выстрел Гириона не был напрасным, - сказал мужчина, - он отколол ему чешую под левым крылом. Еще одна стрела - и он убил бы зверя.  
\- Это всего лишь сказки, - вмешался Двалин.  
\- Пойдем, - сменил тему разговора Бард.  
Отряд подошел к двери дома, как оттуда вышел Алфрид.  
\- Прошу прощения, уважаемые, - обратился он к путникам, - но бургомистр сможет принять вас только завтра.  
\- Почему завтра? Где он? - начал злиться Рин.  
\- Он... у него важная беседа, - быстро сказал Алфрид, - но завтра он точно выслушает вас.  
На самом деле бургомистр украшал свой дом, чтобы поразить эльфа своим богатством.  
\- Мы подождем, - сказал Торин прежде, чем экзорцист успел открыть рот, - где мы можем переночевать?  
Алфрид указал путникам на соседний дом. Здание было деревянным, но не старым, как большинство домов. Торин кивнул. Компания пошла в дом.  
\- Он врал о беседе, - тихо обратился Рин к Королю, - можно я выбью из этого урода привычку врать?  
\- Мистер Окумура, эльфы так не поступают, - сказал Торин, - они более сдержанны.  
\- Я не... - хотел возразить экзорцист, но вспомнил, что с ними до сих пор находится Бард, и замолчал.  
Дом, который им предоставили для ночлега, внутри был уютным и красиво убранным. На стенах висели гобелены и куча оружия, начиная от изящных ножей и заканчивая тяжелыми секирами и алебардами. Стол, стулья, кровати - все сделано со вкусом. На столе находилась еда.  
\- Как же я голоден! - заорал Рин и первым бросился кушать.  
\- Странный этот эльф, - заметил Бард.  
Торин лишь вздохнул. Манеры у экзорциста были точно не эльфийские.  
\- Эй, Бард, присоединяйся, - позвал мужчину Окумура, ибо тот единственный не сел за стол, - или ты к кому-то спешишь?  
\- Мне не к кому спешить, - ответил Бард. От приглашения он не отказался. Тем более, таких блюд он давно не видел. Но когда стемнело, мужчина решил возвращаться домой.  
\- Я доставил вас в Эсгарот, - сказал Бард, направляясь к двери, - я исполнил поручение, а, значит...  
Он открыл дверь и едва успел уклониться от стрелы, которая чуть не продырявила мужчине голову.  
Гномы, Рин и Бильбо мигом забыли об отдыхе.  
\- Это орки, - сообщил Бард, закрыв дверь, - далеко они забрались.  
\- Я же говорил, - сказал экзорцист.  
\- Выследили нас, - произнес Торин, который был больше всех недоволен появлением незваных гостей.  
Еще несколько стрел разбили окна, и в дом полезли враги. Гномы, не сговариваясь, заняли позиции у окон. Фили и Кили поснимали оружие и раздали собратьям. Гномы рубили оркам головы, как только замечали появление врагов. Бард посылал стрелу за стрелой, целясь не хуже эльфов.  
\- Они забрались на крышу! - крикнул Глоин, услышав грохот наверху.  
\- Я разберусь, - сказал Рин и побежал на второй этаж.  
Парень был решительно настроен поджарить орков за то, что они испортили ему отдых. И нечего им бегать за мирным отрядом. Гномы же за орками не бегают.   
Экзорцист на ходу обнажил Курикару, а тогда ворвался в комнату на втором этаже.  
Рина чуть не нашпиговали стрелами. Но стрелы, не долетев до цели, растворились в синем огне, который защитил демоненка. Вслед за стрелами вспыхнули и орки, которые даже мечей вытащить не успели.  
\- Вот так, - довольно хмыкнул Окумура. Он повернулся, чтобы уйти обратно, как хрип за спиной заставил парня обернуться. На полу, умирая, лежал орк со стрелой в груди.  
\- Хоть бы спасибо сказал, - услышал Рин знакомый голос. В следующую секунду через окно в комнату забралась светловолосая эльфийка.  
\- Тэливен? - удивился парень. - А ты... Ты ведь собиралась в Лориэн.  
\- Я передумала, - спокойно сказала Тэливен.  
\- Тогда спасибо, что спасла меня, - улыбнулся Окумура.  
\- Вам надо уходить отсюда, - сказала эльфийка, - спускаясь на первый этаж, - я не знаю, сколько еще орков пробрались в Эсгарот. Нарендил предупредит, если они вернутся. Леголас проследит, куда они пойдут дальше.  
Гномы, Бильбо и Бард тоже разделались с орками. Обезглавленные трупы и лужи крови несказанно портили интерьер.  
Увидев Тэливен, все порядком удивились.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь, эльфийка? - недружелюбно спросил Торин.  
\- Всего лишь следила за орками, - ответила Тэливен, - уходите отсюда, господа гномы. Орки ищут вас. И я не знаю, собираются ли они прекратить погоню.  
\- А может, нам и вправду нечего ждать до утра? - высказал свое мнение Балин.  
\- Готов поспорить на что угодно - у бургомистра не было никакой беседы, - вмешался Рин, - так что он примет нас и среди ночи, раз не желал принять днем.  
Тэливен, слушая разговор, случайно посмотрела на Барда. Она была немного удивлена, заметив пристальный взгляд. Эльфийка едва сдержалась, чтобы не улыбнуться.  
В дверь кто-то постучал. Все притихли.  
\- Это Нарендил, - сообщила Тэливен.  
\- Откуда нам знать? - недоверчиво спросил Торин.  
\- Орки не настолько вежливы, господин гном, - насмешливо сказала эльфийка, - им не нужна дверь, чтобы войти. И уж точно они не стали бы стучать.  
Тэливен открыла дверь. На пороге стоял рыжеволосый эльф.  
\- Орки ушли, - сообщил Нарендил, - Леголас говорит, что они направляются на юг. Я пойду с ним.  
\- И я тоже, - заявила Тэливен.  
\- Но... - начал Нарендил.  
\- Напоминаю, что это вы за мной следили, а не наоборот, - упрямо сказала эльфийка, - так что я пойду с вами.  
\- Ладно, - вынужден был согласиться Нарендил.  
\- Не задерживайтесь в городе, - бросила Тэливен путникам, а тогда ушла.  
\- И что будем делать? - спросил Рин.  
\- Пойдем к бургомистру, - ответил Торин, - прямо сейчас.  
Они вышли из дома. Бард последовал за отрядом, про себя отметив, что сегодня в Эсгароте почти никто не спит. Во многих окнах горел свет, а перед домом бургомистра собралась небольшая толпа. Увидев гномов, люди начали взволнованно перешептываться.  
\- Слушай, эльф, кто она? - спросил Бард у Рина. - Та эльфийка.  
\- Это Тэливен, - ответил экзорцист, - она нам очень помогла. Она клевая, правда?  
Бард промолчал, ибо не знал значения слова "клевая".  
Торин, подойдя к дому, несколько раз стукнул кулаком в дверь.  
Дверь отворилась лишь спустя несколько минут. Оттуда в сопровождении Алфрида вышел толстый мужчина. Редкие рыжеватые волосы обрамляли широкое красное лицо. Тонкие усы едва заметно шевелились. Маленькие глазки пытливо смотрели на собравшуюся толпу. Одет бургомистр был в богатую одежду, расшитую золотом и камнями.  
\- Что здесь происходит? - спросил он.  
\- Ваша беседа уже закончилась, бургомистр? - поинтересовался Рин. - Уделите и нам пару минут.  
\- Сейчас уже поздно, - вежливо сказал бургомистр. Кого-кого, а эльфов обижать не стоило. Не то проблем не оберешься, - не могли бы вы подождать до завтра?  
\- Мы не можем ждать, - вперед выступил Торин.  
\- А тебя никто не спрашивал, - сразу же отреагировал Алфрид, - мы разговариваем с уважаемым эльфом.  
\- Тогда тебе стоит знать, что это Торин, сын Траина, сына Трора, - вмешался Двалин.  
Люди, которые стояли возле гномов, замерли.  
\- Мы - гномы Эребора, - решительно заявил Торин, - мы пришли, чтобы вернуть свою родину.  
Все, даже бургомистр, внимательно слушали Короля.  
\- Я помню этот город в старые и добрые времена, - продолжал Торин, - в бухте стояли флотилии кораблей. Эсгарот был не просто городом на озере. Здесь был центр всей торговли севера. Я собираюсь вернуть те времена! Я разожгу огонь в великих кузнях гномов. Богатство и изобилие снова потекут сюда!  
Жители Эсгарота одобрительно загалдели, поддерживая Торина. Бургомистр же выглядел донельзя растерянным.  
\- Смерть - вот что вы принесете нам, - из толпы вышел Бард и хмуро посмотрел на предводителя гномов. - драконье пламя и разорение! Если вы разбудите зверя, то уничтожите всех нас.  
Мужчина мысленно проклинал себя за то, что позволил этим гномам появиться здесь. Если бы он знал... Да еще и эльфы на их стороне.   
"И прекрасная Тэливен тоже", - еще больше загрустил Бард.  
\- Слушайте кого хотите, - сказал Торин, - но я обещаю вам: в случае успеха мы разделим с вами все богатства горы.  
Снова послышались одобрительные возгласы. Горожанам надоела нищета, и они радостно поддержали Короля-Под-Горой в надежде на то, что жить и вправду станет лучше.  
\- У вас будет столько золота, что вы сможете отстроить Эсгарот заново! - повысил голос Торин.  
\- Послушайте, - Барду тоже пришлось повысить голос, дабы все его услышали, - неужели вы забыли тех, кто сгинул в драконьем огне? И все из-за чего? Из-за амбиций Короля-Под-Горой, который был так ослеплен алчностью, что не видел ничего, кроме своей прихоти!  
\- Довольно! - прервал Барда бургомистр. - Не стоит так спешно обвинять других. Давайте не будем забывать, что именно Гирион, правитель Дейла, твой, Бард, предок, не смог убить дракона.  
\- Все правильно, - добавил Алфрид, - он выпускал стрелу за стрелой, но ни одна из них не достигла цели.  
Бард побледнел. Толпа возмущенно загудела.  
\- У тебя нет права заходить в эту гору, - обратился мужчина к Торину.   
\- Лишь у меня оно и есть, - в тон ему ответил предводитель гномов. Тогда он повернулся к бургомистру, - я обращаюсь к правителю Озерного города. Вы согласны разделить богатства моего народа? Ваше слово.  
\- Я вам вот что скажу, - хитро улыбнулся бургомистр, - мы поможем вам!  
От радостных возгласов людей Рин чуть не оглох.  
Бургомистр долго упрашивал компанию остаться, но Торин был настроен отправляться в сию минуту. Получив оружие, гномы попрощались с надоедливым бургомистром (который оказался ничуть не лучше Алфрида. По крайней мере, так думал Рин) и направились к лодкам, которые им любезно предоставил правитель города.  
"Как-то нехорошо получилось с Бардом", - грустно думал Рин, оглядываясь, - "но почему он думает, что Эсгароту что-то грозит? Надо было бы поговорить с ним. Но он куда-то исчез. Кроме того, я не знал, что он потомок Гириона. Вот почему Бард выглядит, как король".  
Отряд сел в лодки. Стражники помогли им погрузить оружие и припасы. После этого их с почестями провожали жители, радостно махая вслед.  
Лодки быстро плыли вперед. На противоположном берегу Рин увидел уже не очертания, а вполне реальную гору. Они были почти у цели.


	15. Приключение эльфов в Дол-Гулдуре

\- Странно, что ты не осталась с новыми друзьями, - заметил Леголас.  
\- Вряд ли гномы обрадовались, если бы я пошла с ними, - сказала Тэливен, - почему мы возвращаемся в Лихолесье?  
\- Не в Лихолесье мы идем, - возразил Нарендил, - а в Дол-Гулдур.  
\- Орки направляются именно туда, - подтвердил Леголас, - нужно узнать их планы.  
Эльфы следили за орками от самого Эсгарота. Враги не замечали преследователей, ибо эльфы умели превосходно маскироваться. Леголасу, Нарендилу и Тэливен оставалось только не отставать.  
\- Дол-Гулдур, - задумчиво произнесла Тэливен, - а я ведь не раз говорила, что необходимо уничтожить эту крепость.  
\- Для этого нужна не одна тысяча эльфов, - сказал Леголас, - Дол-Гулдур непросто разрушить. Кроме крепости, там есть еще и подземелья, где обитают существа похуже пауков и орков. Ни один эльф уже несколько сотен лет не заходил туда.  
\- Раз не заходил, то откуда ты все это знаешь? - спросила эльфийка.  
\- Тэливен, прекрати, - вмешался Нарендил.  
\- Я читал записи о Дол-Гулдуре, сделанные эльфами в прошлом, - спокойно ответил Леголас, - до сих пор не доверяешь мне, Тэливен?  
\- Не доверяю, - сдержанно ответила эльфийка, - и не понимаю, зачем вы оба пошли за мной. Вам же нет никакого дела до Эсгарота, ни, тем более, к Дол-Гулдуру. Эльфы Лихолесья соблюдают нейтралитет, не так ли?  
\- Тэливен, хватит, - сурово заговорил Нарендил, - и если уж речь пошла о доверии, то ты больше всех вызываешь подозрения. Это ведь ты помогла гномам сбежать.  
\- Они бы сбежали и без моей помощи, - невозмутимо сказала эльфийка, всматриваясь вперед.  
\- Это невозможно, - возразил Леголас.  
\- Для кого как, - не стала спорить Тэливен, - кроме того, я же никого не убила.  
\- Хоть на этом спасибо, - вздохнул Нарендил.  
\- Почему ты им помогла, Тэливен? - серьезно спросил Леголас.  
\- Правитель Лихолесья поступил несправедливо, - ответила эльфийка, - за что он запер гномов? Ведь по сути, они ничего опасного не делали. Их вина заключается лишь в том, что они отвергли помощь правителя. Молчи, Леголас, позволь мне договорить. Да, лесной правитель предлагал гномам помощь в их путешествии, но получил отказ. За это они и оказались в темницах.  
\- Я не знал этого, - признался принц, - надо было...  
\- Мы уже совсем близко, - вмешался Нарендил.  
В этой части леса было еще страшнее. Черные деревья стояли без листьев. Их ветки были похожи на лапы каких-то существ. Небо над крепостью было серым и пасмурным.  
\- Орки направились в крепость через мост, - сказал Леголас.  
\- Не думаю, что нас впустят, если мы сделаем то же самое, - сказал Нарендил, - нам придется искать менее заметный путь.  
\- Не получится, - покачал головой Леголас, - к крепости ведет только этот мост.  
\- Вы видите кого-нибудь? - спросила Тэливен, пристально осматривая Дол-Гулдур. Но из окон никто не выглядывал. Наверняка, орки считали, что нет нужды охранять крепость.  
\- Такое впечатление, что там никого нет, - сказал Нарендил, - но я почему-то сомневаюсь, что там всего лишь пара десятков орков.  
\- Поскольку Дол-Гулдур не охраняется, можно перейти через мост, а войти с менее заметного входа, - предложила Тэливен.  
\- Но... - начал Леголас.  
\- Лично я не собираюсь вечно глазеть на эту крепость, - эльфийка тряхнула короткими волосами и решительно пошла вперед.  
\- Тэливен... - вздохнул Нарендил. Ему с Леголасом пришлось следовать за эльфийкой.  
Остановились они возле арки, которая вела внутрь. Эльфы пока никого не увидели, но шум, доносящийся из Дол-Гулдура, свидетельствовал о том, что орков там немало.  
\- Куда идти, принц? - понизив голос, спросила Тэливен.  
\- Я думал, ты ведешь нас, - сказал Леголас.  
\- Давай хоть сейчас не спорить, - примирительно сказала эльфийка.  
\- Тогда пойдем направо, - сказал принц. Тэливен и Нарендил пошли за ним.  
Немного погодя Леголас увидел окно, которое находилось на высоте шести метров. Эльфам было нетрудно забраться внутрь. Первым залез Леголас. Осмотрев длинный мрачный коридор, он никого не заметил. Тогда он позвал Тэливен и Нарендила.  
\- Странно, - подозрительно оглянулась эльфийка, оказавшись в крепости, - я слышу шум, но никого нет.  
\- Вероятней всего, это темное волшебство, - предположил Нарендил.  
\- Принц, ты ведь сможешь сделать так, чтобы мы могли видеть источник шума? - обратилась к Леголасу Тэливен. - Если орки останутся невидимыми, то убьют нас раньше, чем мы их.  
Эльф согласно кивнул, а тогда произнес на квенья:  
\- Позволь нам увидеть истину.  
\- Никого, - удивилась Тэливен, глядя то в одну, то в другую сторону коридора.  
\- Посмотрите лучше во двор, - внезапно сказал Нарендил.  
Леголас и Тэливен подошли к окну, которое выходило во двор крепости, и увидели ужасающую картину.  
Они не ошиблись, источником шума были орки. Но такого количества врагов эльфы не видели никогда. Двор был переполнен орками, которые, очевидно, готовились к войне. На возвышении возле черной арки стоял бледный орк. Возле него примостился белый варг. Там же находился невысокий человек с торчащими черными волосами, облаченный в черно-зеленые одежды.  
\- Значит, гномы идут в Эребор? - спросил бледный орк у подданных, которые недавно вернулись.  
\- Да, - кивнул один из них, - мы не смогли убить их. Там появились эльфы.  
\- Парень с ними? - внезапно спросил мужчина. Эльфы удивились, ибо он говорил на орочьем.  
\- Да, он с ними, - подтвердил один из орков, - его пламя поглотило почти половину отряда.  
\- Готовьтесь к битве, - ухмыльнулся бледный орк, - мы идем в Эребор.  
\- Не забывай, что парень мой, - напомнил ему мужчина.  
\- О ком это они? - удивился Нарендил.  
\- Они говорят о Рине, - догадалась Тэливен, - вы его эльфом считали.  
\- Тогда у него появился враг, - заметил Леголас, - мы можем идти.   
\- Постойте, - остановилась Тэливен, - там кто-то в клетке. Смотрите.  
Эльфы и вправду заметили клетку, которая висела слева от центра.  
\- Это же Митрандир! - округлила глаза эльфийка. Заметив непонимающие взгляды, она добавила: - Еще его зовут Гэндальфом Серым. Он друг владычицы Галадриэль. Его необходимо освободить.  
\- Это безумие, - заупрямился Нарендил.  
\- Тэливен права, - сказал Леголас, - нельзя оставлять Митрандира здесь. Поэтому... кто-то должен опустить клетку, а кому-то придется отвлечь орков.  
\- Я, пожалуй, постреляю, - сказал Нарендил, снимая лук.  
\- Я с тобой, - сказала ему Тэливен, - Леголас, освободишь Гэндальфа.  
Принц кивнул и сделал пару шагов влево, ибо где-то там находился механизм, который опускал клетку.  
\- Нарендил, - я сейчас, - сказала Тэливен брату и пошла за Леголасом, - принц, подожди.  
\- Что? - удивился Леголас.  
\- Ты извини, что я сказала, что ты плохой принц, - сказала Тэливен, - я ошибалась.  
\- Может, и нет, - Леголаса уже в который раз удивила прямолинейность Тэливен, - но я постараюсь стать лучше.  
И он пошел дальше.  
\- Готова к битве? - спросил Нарендил, наложив стрелу на тетиву тука. Тэливен сделала то же самое.  
\- Это первый раз, когда мы не ссоримся, - заметила эльфийка. Нарендил улыбнулся.  
Они почти одновременно выпустили стрелы, которые вонзились в двух орков. Те повалились на землю, привлекая внимание остальных. Враги обратили взоры на Тэливен и Леголаса.  
\- Убить их! - взревел бледный орк и едва уклонился от пущенной стрелы.  
Орки бросились в крепость.  
\- Какие шустрые, - заметил Нарендил, доставая очередную стрелу.  
\- У нас на всех стрел не хватит, - Тэливен метко попала в глаз очередному орку, - кроме того, они скоро будут здесь. Как бы мы не оказались окружены.  
\- Тогда предлагаю медленно отступать к Леголасу, - сказал Нарендил, - думаю, он уже справился.  
Они начали медленно отходить, не прекращая обстреливать орков из окон крепости.  
Леголас тем временем нашел спусковой механизм, возле которого находился орк в доспехах. Метким выстрелом эльф бесшумно убил врага, попав в незащищенную шею. Заметив, что внимание орков привлекли Тэливен и Нарендил, принц подошел к колесу, на которое была намотана толстая веревка. На ней и висела клетка. Эльф начал медленно опускать клетку.  
Удивлению Гэндальфа не было предела. Неужто пара эльфов собирается его освободить? Маг подумал, что, возможно, здесь находится и Рин, но, окажись экзорцист в Дол-Гулдуре, от крепости остались бы одни руины, а от орков - пепел.  
Клетка уже стояла на земле. Леголас нашел ключ. Тогда заметил посох. "Скорее всего, это принадлежит Гэндальфу", - почему-то подумал эльф. Поэтому он забрал посох и поспешил освобождать мага. Он быстро отпер клетку и отдал Гэндальфу посох.  
\- Можешь идти? - спросил Леголас.  
\- Конечно, - это только с виду Гэндальф казался измученным. На самом деле он уже почти оправился после схватки с Сауроном, - нам надо спешить.  
\- Будто бы я не знаю, - эльф заметил Тэливен и Нарендила, которые шли к ним. Брат и сестра поменяли луки на длинные ножи. Короткий взмах - и орк с перерезанным горлом падает на пол и корчится в предсмертных судорогах, резкий укол - враг, зажимая рану в груди, медленно оседает. Тэливен и Нарендил сейчас казались непобедимыми.  
\- Быстрее! - крикнул им Гэндальф.  
Теперь эльфов вел маг. Кроме того, он сумел найти Гламдринг, так что орки умирали не только от эльфийских клинков, но и от меча волшебника.  
Они выбежали на мост. Толпа орков следовала за ними.  
\- Нам не оторваться! - сказал Нарендил.  
\- Отойдите! - скомандовал Гэндальф. Он остановился посреди моста и ударил посохом о каменную поверхность. Вспыхнул свет. На мосту появились трещины. Маг побежал к эльфам. За его спиной послышались крики - это обвалился мост вместе с преследователями.  
\- Я должен поблагодарить вас, уважаемые эльфы, - заговорил Гэндальф, когда они оказались далеко от Дол-Гулдура, - хотя это было рискованным предприятием.  
\- Митрандир, что происходит? - спросила Тэливен. - Почему там так много орков? Откуда их столько взялось?  
\- Тэливен? - удивился маг, узнав эльфийку. - В последний раз, когда мы виделись, волосы у тебя были длиннее.  
\- Это долгая история, - сказала Тэливен, - это принц Леголас, - она указала на светловолосого эльфа, - а это Нарендил, мой брат.  
\- Нам необходимо идти в Эребор, - сказал Гэндальф, - скоро там будут все орки из Дол-Гулдура.  
\- Объясни, что случилось? - поинтересовался Леголас.  
\- Саурон не повержен, - услышали эльфы страшную новость, - нет, не возражайте. Я видел его. И он собрал огромную силу.  
\- Я должна идти в Лориэн и предупредить владычицу Галадриэль, - сказала Тэливен.  
\- Тогда я вернусь в Лихолесье, - добавил Леголас.  
\- Нет, - возразил Гэндальф, - эльфийские владыки уже знают. Они предупреждены. Я позаботился об этом.  
\- Значит, мы идем в Эребор? - решил уточнить Нарендил.  
\- Да, - подтвердил маг, - у меня там назначена встреча.


	16. День Дьюрина или цель уже близко

Отряд под предводительством Торина благополучно переплыл озеро. Они оказались на выжженном берегу, где, кроме камней, ничего не было.  
\- Не нравится мне это место, - угрюмо сказал Рин.  
\- Оно и не странно, мистер Окумура, - услышал его слова Балин, - местность возле горы называют пустошью Смауга. Хотя раньше здесь был славный город Дейл.  
\- Это в нем правил Гирион? - экзорцист вспомнил разговор в Эсгароте.  
\- Да, - ответил гном, - как видишь, пламя дракона не пощадило ни города, ни даже растений. Не осталось ничего, что свидетельствовало бы о том, что здесь когда-то был величественный город.  
\- А откуда взялся этот Смауг? - поинтересовался парень. - То есть, как драконы вообще появились в Средиземье?  
\- Никто не знает, - ответил Балин, - хотя, возможно, это известно эльфам. Эльфы мудры...  
\- Ага, особенно Трандуил, - хмыкнул Окумура, - мудрость зашкаливает.  
Некоторые гномы не удержались от смеха.  
В конце концов путники выбрались на скалу, откуда было очень хорошо видно дорогу дальше.  
\- Солнце скоро будет в зените, - взволнованно произнес Торин, - надо найти потайную дверь до его захода. Идемте!  
\- Постой, - внезапно сказал Бильбо, - мы ведь должны дождаться Гэндальфа.  
\- У нас нет времени ждать волшебника, - возразил Король-Под-Горой, - мы сами по себе. Идем.  
\- Вот же нетерпеливый, - покачал головой Рин, - со стариком было бы безопасней.  
Окумура уже скучал за Гэндальфом. Где был волшебник и что делал - оставалось только предполагать. Экзорцист надеялся, что с Гэндальфом все в порядке, и маг вот-вот догонит отряд.  
Они довольно быстро достигли склонов горы, а тогда разбрелись в поисках входа. Но пока их усилия не увенчались успехом.  
\- Есть что-нибудь? - послышался голос Глоина.  
\- Ничего! - ответил ему Нори, который обходил гору с запада.  
\- Если карта не врет, потайная дверь должна быть где-то здесь, - сказал Торин. Он был недоволен тем, что вход до сих пор не обнаружен.  
\- Сюда! - вдруг услышали все голос Бильбо. Гномы и Рин побежали к хоббиту.  
Прямо перед ними находились ступеньки, высеченные прямо в скале.  
\- У вас зоркий глаз, мистер Бэггинс, - Торин даже улыбнулся. Остальные гномы, впрочем, тоже несказанно обрадовались.  
Отряд начал нелегкий подъем наверх. Рин сначала считал ступеньки, которые, похоже предназначались великанам, а потом ему надоело. Парень устал, но останавливаться гномы не собирались. День Дьюрина и так подходил к концу.  
Наверх Рин выполз последним. Посмотрев вокруг, парень не увидел никакой двери. Но он заметил, что гномы смотрят на освещенную солнцем стену с благоговением.  
\- Похоже, это она, - сказал Дори. Торин подошел к стене, внимательно ее осматривая.  
\- Тайная дверь, - радостно произнес Король.  
"То ли я ослеп, или же только я никакой двери не вижу", - подумал Окумура.  
\- Пусть все, кто сомневался в нас, сегодня рыдают, - сказал Торин, доставая ключ. Остальные гномы радостно заорали.  
\- Что же, - сказал Двалин, подходя к стене, - у нас есть ключ. Значит, где-то есть и скважина.  
Гном начал ощупывать камень.  
\- Последний свет в день Дьюрина, - произнес Торин, глядя на заходящее солнце, - укажет на замочную скважину.  
Рин, который уже отдышался, теперь вовсю смотрел на склон горы, ожидая появления двери. Все гномы застыли в ожидании.  
А солнце тем временем медленно, но безвозвратно, исчезало. Ничего не происходило.  
Двалин и Нори вовсю искали замочную скважину.  
\- Скорее, - поторопил их Торин, - солнце заходит.  
У Двалина лопнуло терпение, и он начал стучать по камню то кулаками, то ногой. Время шло, но дверь не показывалась. Гномов охватило волнение. В ход пошли секиры, которыми гномы попытались прорубить вход. Рин, замерев, следил за действиями отряда.  
\- Дверь запечатана, - сказал Балин, - силой ее не открыть.  
Солнце полностью скрылось за горизонтом. Одинокая гора погрузилась во тьму.  
\- Нет, - Торин достал карту и прочитал, - последний свет в день Дьюрина укажет на замочную скважину.  
Наступило гнетущее молчание. Гномы угрюмо пропускали головы. Их путешествие было напрасным.  
\- Что же мы упустили? - даже Торин утратил остатки восторга. - Что мы упустили, Балин?  
\- Мы упустили последний свет, - грустно ответил седой гном, - теперь ничего не поделаешь. Это был единственный шанс. Пойдем. Все кончено.  
И на глазах у изумленного Рина гномы начали расходиться.  
\- Подождите... как же?.. - Бильбо тоже был растерян. - Куда вы идете? Вы не можете так просто сдаться!  
Предводитель гномов бросил ключ и пошел следом за отрядом.  
\- Торин, - пробормотал хоббит, которому Король всучил карту, - нельзя сдаваться...  
Окумура восхищался хоббитом. Сейчас Бильбо меньше всего походил на неуверенного и трусливого хоббита, который отправился с ними в путешествие.  
\- Даже не знаю, что и сказать, - заговорил экзорцист, подобрав ключ, - может, они и правы. День Дьюрина закончился. Наступила ночь Дьюрина...  
\- Постой, - Бильбо повернулся к Рину, - что ты сказал?  
\- А что я сказал? - удивился парень. - День Дьюрина закончился. Наступила ночь Дьюрина. Но это ведь была шутка, не больше.  
Хоббит начал ходить туда-сюда.  
\- Стань у серого камня, когда прострекочет дрозд, - бормотал Бильбо, - и тогда последний свет в день Дьюрина... последний свет... А может, это не солнце?  
В небе из-за туч выглянула луна, осветив Одинокую гору. Ошарашенные Рин и Бильбо уставились на появившуюся в скале дверь.  
\- Не может быть! - вырвалось у экзорциста.  
\- Вернитесь! - заорал хоббит гномам. - Вернитесь! Это лунный свет.  
\- Ты радуешься еще больше, чем все гномы Эребора, - заметил Рин, который тоже улыбался от уха до уха.  
\- Ключ, где ключ? - тем временем вертелся хоббит, - он же был здесь.  
\- Держи, Бильбо, - Окумура протянул ключ.  
Только вместо хоббита ключ взял внезапно появившийся Торин Впрочем, вернулся не только он. Все гномы были в сборе. Отряд наблюдал, как Король вставил ключ в отверстие и медленно повернул его. И хоть ничего не случилось, Торин толкнул камень, который легко поддался, открывая вход внутрь горы.  
\- Эребор... - прошептал Торин, глядя на тоннель так, будто бы это был вход в рай.  
Гномы начали заходить в Одинокую гору.  
\- Рин, а ты почему сидишь? - удивился Фили.  
\- Ну, я не знаю, стоит ли мне идти... - неуверенно произнес экзорцист. Фили и Кили молча потянули парня за собой.  
Отряд шел темным коридором.  
\- Я знаю эти стены, - взволнованно говорил Торин, - эти ходы, этот камень... Ты ведь помнишь, Балин... Залы, полные блеска золота...  
\- Я помню, - Балин был не менее взволнован, чем Король.  
\- Здесь лежит седьмое королевство народа Дьюрина, - прочитал Глоин какую-то непонятную надпись. Рин вообще не понимал значения выбитых в камне закорючек. Зато его заинтересовал рисунок под надписью. Гномы вырезывали на камне трон, над которым висел большой бриллиант.  
\- Пусть сердце горы сплотит всех гномов для защиты сего жилища, - дочитал Глоин.  
\- Трон короля, - Балин смотрел на изображение.  
\- А что это там над ним? - спросил Бильбо.  
\- Это Аркенстон, - ответил Балин.  
\- Понятно, - кивнул хоббит, - а что это?  
\- Это то, господин вор, зачем мы здесь, - сказал Торин.  
\- То есть, я должен найти этот камень? - решил уточнить хоббит. Гномы кивнули. - Как он хоть выглядит?  
\- Это большой белый камень, - сказал ему Балин.  
\- И это все? - удивился Бильбо. - Таких камней может оказаться много.  
\- Там всего один такой, - сказал Балин, - и это Аркенстон. Ты поймешь, когда увидишь его. А сейчас пойдем, я покажу тебе путь в сокровищницу.  
Рин подумал и пошел за Балином и Бильбо. Просто стоять и ждать он не любил.  
\- Честно говоря, я не знаю, что тебя ждет внизу, - сказал Балин, - ты можешь не идти, если не хочешь.  
\- Я все же пойду, - уверенно заявил хоббит, - я ведь обещал, что помогу вам. Я должен попытаться.  
\- Стой, Бильбо, - вмешался Рин, - я с тобой.  
\- Нет, Рин, - возразил хоббит, - я сам.  
\- Еще чего, - хмыкнул экзорцист, - в случае чего я тебя прикрою. Заодно и на дракона посмотрю. Я же их никогда в жизни не видал.  
\- Мистер Окумура прав, - сказал Балин, - идите вдвоем. Тогда и мы не будем так волноваться.  
Бильбо молча кивнул, и они с Рином начали спускаться в сокровищницу.


	17. И снова две главы

Алое пламя против синего пламени

\- Никогда не встречал человека, который хотел бы увидеть дракона, - сказал Бильбо Рину.  
\- Возможно, скоро я вернусь в Японию, - сказал Окумура, - а в нашем мире драконы не водятся. Кроме того, я лишь наполовину человек.  
\- И хорошо, что у вас нет драконов, - сказал хоббит, - значит, в вашем мире спокойно.  
\- Если не считать демонов, то ты прав, - улыбнулся экзорцист, - поверь, демоны похуже драконов. О, а откуда в Средиземьи взялись драконы?  
\- Не знаю, - ответил хоббит, который драконами никогда не интересовался, - может, спросишь у Смауга?  
\- О, а это идея, - обрадовался Рин, - может, нам удастся уговорить дракона убраться по-хорошему.  
\- Это вряд ли, - сказал Бильбо, остановившись, - Рин, подожди меня здесь.  
\- Но... - начал экзорцист.  
\- Со мной ничего не случится, - поспешил успокоить парня хоббит, - просто в одиночку я смогу незаметно пробраться мимо дракона. А ты слишком шумный.  
\- Ладно, - не стал спорить Рин, - но если станет жарко, свистни.  
Хоббит кивнул и спустился все ниже по ступенькам. Рин немного постоял, а тогда подошел к краю ступенек, посмотрел вниз... и застыл с раскрытым ртом.  
\- Мать моя орк! - выдохнул парень, потрясенно глядя на горы драгоценностей, которые лежали на полу сокровищницы. Этим золотом можно было бы завалить Эсгарот по самые верхушки домов. Вероятно, еще и осталось бы. Экзорцист просто не верил, что такое количество сокровищ может вообще существовать.  
\- Невероятно, - прошептал Рин, - это одно из прекраснейших мест Средиземья после Ривенделла. Вот же трудяги эти гномы. Это ж сколько надо трудиться, чтобы насобирать такое количество богатств? Хм, а для чего золото дракону? Он же не ест его.  
Рин сел на ступеньке и всерьез задумался над вопросом, для чего Смаугу золото. Но поскольку о драконах экзорцист ничего не знал, то ответы не появлялись. И хотя парню очень хотелось увидеть дракона, он терпеливо ждал хоббита. Рин понимал, что может только испортить исполнение задания своим присутствием.  
"И чего он так долго?" - начал беспокоиться парень. - "Неужто Бильбо решил перерыть всю сокровищницу ради какой-то побрякушки? Не думаю, что камень так важен для того, кто является истинным Королем".  
Нарастающий где-то вдалеке гул заставил парня подняться и посмотреть вокруг. Хоббит наделать такого шума не мог, даже если бы сильно постарался.  
\- Дракон, - обрадовался Рин и начал спускаться в сокровищницу. На ступеньках экзорцист столкнулся с Бильбо, который искал, куда бы спрятаться от пламени Смауга.  
\- Бильбо, ты нашел камень? - спросил парень.  
\- Не до камня сейчас, - как можно тише произнес хоббит. он был взволнованным и постоянно оглядывался, - Смауг проснулся. И он сейчас явно не в настроении.  
\- Где ты, маленький воришка? - услышали они вкрадчивый голос. Дракон приближался.  
\- Бильбо, ты спрячься, а я побеседую с драконом и попрошу по-хорошему покинуть гору, - сказал Рин.  
\- А если по-хорошему не получится? - спросил хоббит.  
\- Тогда получится по-плохому, - ухмыльнулся экзорцист. Он бесстрашно пошел навстречу дракону.  
Рин даже не пытался идти тихо. Золото под ногами шуршало и осыпалось. Кроме золота, парень также заметил множество разноцветных камней.  
\- Ух ты, - Окумура склонился над одним камнем насыщенного синего цвета, - вот бы внутрь него поставить свечу. Был бы забавный светильник.  
Он так засмотрелся на драгоценность, что вздрогнул, когда где-то сверху послышался голос:  
\- Еще один вор? Интересно.  
Экзорцист поднял голову и с изумлением уставился на огромную голову дракона. Тот, не мигая, смотрел на Окумуру оранжево-красными глазами с вертикальными зрачками. Чешуя у него была темно-красного цвета.  
\- Дракон! - восхищенно заорал Рин. - Вот это да! Приятно познакомиться, я Рин Окумура.  
\- Хм, что же здесь забыл эльф? - хоть голос Смауга казался добродушным, Окумура решил быть настороже.  
\- Следующий, кто назовет меня эльфом, превратится в шашлык без разговора, - раздраженно сказал парень, - разуй глаза, дракоша. Какой я, к черту, эльф?  
Рин сбросил плащ, и Смауг заметил хвост.  
\- Так кто же ты, чужак? - поинтересовался дракон.  
\- Неважно, - ответил экзорцист, - я пришел прогнать тебя отсюда.  
Гора сотряслась от хохота Смауга.  
\- Прогнать? Меня? - дракон склонил голову, чтобы парень посмотрел ему в глаза. - Я - великий Смауг! И сейчас даже ты, чужак, не сможешь ничего сделать.  
\- Почему это? - удивился Рин, на которого взгляд дракона не возымел никакого действия. - Слушай, дракон, вот для чего тебе это золото?  
\- Я его охраняю, - прорычал Смауг.  
\- И тебе не скучно? - спросил Рин. - Иди лучше Саурона погоняй или съешь пару десятков орков. Будешь хоть чем-то полезен. А это золото не твое.  
\- Золото мое! - рыкнул Смауг, выбираясь из-за колонны. Изумлению Рина не было предела, когда он увидел дракона полностью. - Значит, ты тоже пришел с гномами, которые надеются отвоевать Эребор. У вас ничего не получится. Я уничтожу вас прежде, чем вы успеете пробить мою броню.  
\- Дракон, не зли меня, - хмуро сказал Окумура, - я сюда не болтать пришел. Это гномье царство. Такой жадина, как ты, не заслуживает ни единой монетки.  
Смауг поднялся на весь рост и расправил крылья. Рин снял Курикару с плеча.  
\- Думаешь, сможешь ранить меня этим? - чешуя дракона поменяла цвет на огненно-желтый. В следующий момент Смауг дохнул огнем на экзорциста. Поток ярко-красного пламени лизнул каменные колонны и слегка оплавил лежащее золото. Рин полностью скрылся под огнем.  
Но Смауга ждало разочарование. Когда дракон погасил пламя, оказалось, что экзорцист цел и невредим. Ореол синего огня защищал парня. Рин направил горящий меч на дракона.  
\- Моя очередь, ящерица-переросток, - поток синего пламени был настолько сильным, что впечатал Смауга в стену. Дабы защититься, дракон ответил новым потоком огня. Алое и синее пламя столкнулись, заполняя сокровищницу. Смауг тем временем взлетел в воздух и резко спикировал на Окумуру, надеясь съесть парня. Экзорцист не растерялся и со всей силы вмазал по морде дракона, пробив чешую.  
Смауг страшно заревел и упал на кучу золота. Из его раны лилась кровь.   
"Откуда же он взялся?" - думал Смауг, поднимаясь. От очередного столкновения алого и синего огня сотряслась вся гора. - "А, скорее всего, это жители Озерного города прятали это существо до поры до времени, а сейчас отправили его вместе с гномами. Проклятые люди!"  
Дракон прекратил атаковать Рина и взлетел вверх. Экзорцист ослабил напор огня, наблюдая за драконом.  
\- Кажется, ты тоже прибыл в бочке, - как бы невзначай обронил Смауг.  
\- Да. И что с того? - спросил Окумура. - Лети уже.  
\- И полечу, довольно произнес Смауг, - полечу. За бочками.  
"Я отомщу мерзким людишкам за то, что ни посмели потревожить меня", - думал разозленный Смауг, - "а тогда вернусь и разберусь с этим существом".  
"Интересно, для чего ему бочки?" - не понял намека Рин. - "Очень странно, что дракон так легко сдался. Или я ничего не понимаю.  
Синий огонь все еще горел. Парень спрятал Курикару, гася пламя.  
\- Бильбо! - заорал экзорцист, зовя хоббита.  
\- Рин, а где дракон? - спросил Бильбо, прибежав к парню.  
\- Улетел, - ответил Рин, - не могу понять, с чего бы это он так быстро смотался.   
\- Он не вернется? - поинтересовался хоббит.  
\- Да откуда мне знать? - пожал плечами Окумура. - Смауг про какие-то бочки говорил. Не знаешь, о чем речь?  
\- О нет, - внезапно нахмурился хоббит, - Смауг улетел в Эсгарот.  
\- Что он там забыл? - спросил экзорцист, тоже встревожившись.  
\- Бочки! - воскликнул Бильбо. - Рин, похоже, дракону известно о бочках, которые эльфы Лихолесья отправляют в Озерный город. Смауг, наверное, подумал, что мы пришли из Эсгарота,и теперь он сожжет город.  
\- Черт! - выругался Рин. - Проклятье! И почему я сразу не сжег это чудовище? Надо отправиться в Эсгарот и...  
\- Вряд ли мы успеем, - покачал головой Бильбо, - Смаугу стоит раз дохнуть - и весь город вспыхнет. Дома там деревянные, сам знаешь.  
\- Барда жалко, - пробормотал Рин, - и остальных людей тоже. А они ведь так надеялись на лучшее. Теперь умрут ни за что.  
\- Не отчаивайся, Рин, - сказал хоббит, - дракон - не иголка. Люди сразу его заметят и успеют уйти.  
\- Хотелось бы надеяться на это, - вздохнул экзорцист.

Проблемы с Аркенстоном

\- С тобой все в порядке? - спросил хоббит у Рина.  
\- Думаешь, дракон что-нибудь мне сделал? - хмыкнул парень. - Перестань, Бильбо. Я сам здорово его потрепал.  
Хоббит восхищенно посмотрел на Рина. Экзорцист, пускай и поступал безрассудно, но все же вызывал уважение.  
\- Жалко, что я не спросил, откуда он взялся, - вспомнил Рин, - ну да ладно. Идем к гномам. Нужно сообщить, что мы в безопасности.  
\- Мы не нашли Аркенстон, - сказал Бильбо.  
\- Вот пускай гномы его ищут, - отмахнулся Окумура, - я на это не нанимался.  
\- Зато я нанимался, - возразил Бильбо, - можешь возвращаться, если не хочешь искать.  
\- Молчи уже и пошли искать твой камень, - проворчал экзорцист, - ты хоть видел его?  
\- Да, - ответил хоббит, - Аркенстон прекрасен. Он где-то в сокровищнице.  
\- Судя по размерам этого места, искать мы будем долго, - скептически заметил Рин, - но стоит попытаться.  
Они шли по золоту, внимательно осматривая все. От хоббита экзорцист узнал, что синие камни называются сапфирами, зеленые - изумрудами, красные - рубинами. Также они заметили множество музыкальных инструментов. Хоббит и о них рассказал Рину.  
\- А ты много знаешь, - заметил парень. Бильбо довольно улыбнулся.  
\- Смотри, Рин! - воскликнул хоббит. - Аркенстон!  
Камень находился под стеной, едва заметный из-за того, что оказался почти засыпанный золотом. Он и вправду был невероятно красивым. Аркенстон - большой круглый камень белого цвета, идеально отшлифованный гномами. Он сиял так,будто внутри у него находилось маленькое солнце.  
\- Бильбо, нет! - заорал Рин, ибо заметил на камне муху. Жирное черно-зеленое насекомое ползало на поверхности Аркенстона, отчего камень стал зеленоватым. - Бильбо, не трогай! На нем заклинание!  
Но хоббит уже был возле камня и, согнав муху, поднял Аркенстон. Хоббит, казалось, не заметил того, что камень весь в зеленой паутине.  
Муха улететь не успела. Рин сразу же испепелил разведчика Вельзевула.  
\- Бильбо, - позвал хоббита экзорцист. Но тот даже не оглянулся, а зачарованно смотрел на Аркенстон, - Бильбо, положи камень.  
Никакого ответа.  
\- Бильбо, черт подери, - повысил голос Окумура, - положи камень.  
\- Зачем? - голос хоббита парню не понравился. Он был вкрадчивым, с нотками раздражения. - Я помог гномам. Я не раз их выручал. А камень станет мне наградой за труд. Это - моя часть сокровищ.  
\- Не будь идиотом, - сказал Рин, - Аркенстон принадлежит Торину, Королю-Под-Горой. Так что дай сюда камень.  
\- Нет! - завизжал Бильбо. Его лицо исказилось от злобы. - Камень мой! Ты не имеешь права забирать его.  
\- Ты тоже, - экзорцист вытащил Курикару, - если не отдашь Аркенстон, я превращу тебя в кучку пепла.  
Бильбо пугливо смотрел на горящий синим огнем меч, прижимая к груди Аркенстон.  
\- Мне повторить? - процедил сквозь зубы Рин. Пламя сорвалось с Курикары и поползло к хоббиту.  
\- Забирай свой камень! - Бильбо бросил Аркенстон и быстро отошел на приличное от демоненка расстояние. - Ты такой же алчный, жаждущий сокровищ и...  
\- Заткнись, - бросил Окумура. Он подошел к камню, размышляя, что же предпринять. Отдавать гномам проклятый камень не хотелось. Неизвестно, что с ними случится. Вон у Бильбо уже крыша поехала.  
"Нужно уничтожить эту паутину", - внезапно нашел решение проблемы Рин, не обращая внимания на ворчание хоббита, - "постараюсь сжечь эту зеленую дрянь. Только бы камень не повредить, не то Торин меня прибьет".  
Парень, сосредоточившись, посмотрел на Аркенстон. Синий огонь появился на паутине и начал сжигать ее.  
\- Ты что делаешь?! - заорал Бильбо. - Ты же уничтожишь камень!  
Рин ничего не сказал. Аркенстон наконец оказался очищен от заклинания и засиял еще прекрасней, чем раньше. Бильбо внезапно замолчал.  
\- Рин, что же я наделал? - испуганно пробормотал хоббит, оседая на золото. Его била дрожь. - Я хотел забрать то, что мне не принадлежит.  
\- Это не ты, - возразил парень, - Вельзевул через своего подопечного наложил заклинание на камень. Но в следующий раз, надеюсь, ты будешь слушать, что я говорю.  
\- Как я теперь посмотрю в глаза гномам? - Бильбо все еще переживал из-за случившегося.  
\- Забудь, - махнул рукой экзорцист, - обещаю, что за это оторву голову Вельзевулу. А теперь бери камень и пошли к гномам.  
\- Я? - удивился хоббит.  
\- Это же тебя послали за Аркенстоном, - улыбнулся Рин, пряча Курикару, - я же вызвался лишь для того, чтобы поглазеть на дракона. Шевелись, Бильбо. Нас ждут.  
Хоббит бережно поднял Аркенстон и пошел вперед, освещая камнем путь.


	18. Бард - убийца Смауга

Тем временем в Эсгароте было спокойно. Ну, почти спокойно. После отплытия гномов жители Озерного города хоть и разошлись по домам, но продолжали обсуждать появление Короля. Некоторые даже строили планы на будущее, которое было более радужным, чем настоящее. Бургомистр думал, сколько же денег содрать с гномов, чтобы хватило до конца жизни.  
Беспокоился лишь Бард. Мужчина знал, что рано или поздно дракон проснется. Он отправился домой, где находились две черные стрелы. Эти стрелы были последними из тех, которые делались для стрелометов. И теперь Бард во что бы не стало хотел убить дракона, если тот появится.  
\- Куда ты так спешишь, Бард? - услышал мужчина голос Алфрида.  
\- Домой спешу, - хмуро, с нотками недовольства, ответил Бард.  
Алфрид сощурил глаза.  
\- Не ври, Бард, - сказал он, - я же видел, каким ты был недовольным, когда мы приняли гномов. Что же ты задумал?  
Барду все это надоело, и он, не церемонясь, ударил Алфрида в лицо, а тогда побежал дальше.  
\- Стража! - завопил Алфрид, зажимая разбитый нос. - Схватить его! Он чуть меня не убил!  
"Хотелось бы убить", - мрачно подумал Бард, перепрыгивая с одного мостика на другой, - "вот только руки пачкать о такую мразь не хочется".  
Теперь нужно было не бежать домой, а искать место, где можно было бы скрыться. Это огорчало мужчину, ибо он прожил всю жизнь в Эсгароте, а горожане ненавидят его. И за что? За то, что Бард пытался уберечь людей от ужаса. Хотя, наверное, не стоило стараться. Услышав о золоте, бургомистр сразу же согласился помочь гномам. Ладно, бургомистр, он всегда был алчным и все греб себе, но люди... Хотя за что их обвинять? Они лишь хотят жить и не страдать, чего просто невозможно сделать, не имея денег.  
Задумавшись, мужчина не заметил промелькнувшую за домами тень, которая следовала за ним, поэтому спустя несколько секунд Барда сбили стражники.  
\- Поднимайся, - грубо сказал один из них, хватая Барда. Не дав ему опомниться, стражники повели мужчину в темницу. У входа в тюрьму Бард заметил гадко ухмыляющегося Алфрида.  
\- Нападение на советчика - серьезное преступление, - елейным голосом сказал Алфрид, - заприте его.  
И Бард оказался в небольшом полутемном помещении, где пахло плесенью и сыростью. Заметив мужчину, парочка мышей быстро юркнула в трещину в стене.  
Бард подошел к окну и посмотрел на небо. Было пасмурно, как всегда. Единственное, чего не случалось уже давно - с севера налетел сильный ветер, который разогнал туман, укрывавший Озерный город серебристой дымкой. Стояла невероятная для этого места тишина, что вызвало у Барда еще больше опасений.  
Мужчина внезапно заметил красную точку в небесах. И эта точка падала прямо на Эсгарот, становясь все больше и больше.  
Бард подбежал к двери и начал колотить по ней кулаками.  
\- Дракон! - заорал он. - Сюда летит дракон!  
\- Замолчи, Бард, - отозвались ему, - у тебя и так проблемы.  
\- Проблемы будут у вас, если вы не выпустите меня... - договорить Бард не успел, ибо соседний дом полыхнул огнем. Затем пламя обрушилось на следующие дома. Послышались вопли людей.  
\- Что за?.. - услышал Бард удивленный возглас стражи. Стало тихо. Затем дверь в темницу отворилась, и мужчина увидел не стражников, а светловолосую эльфийку.  
\- Ты? - удивленно спросил Бард.  
\- Дракон в городе, - быстро произнесла Тэливен, - нужно торопиться.  
\- Почему ты мне помогаешь? - спросил Бард.  
\- Я могу запереть дверь и оставить тебя здесь, - уклонилась от ответа эльфийка.  
Дом ощутимо затрясся.  
\- Идем, - сказал Бард.  
Стражники лежали без сознания. Тэливен виновато улыбнулась.  
\- Они не хотели выпустить тебя по-хорошему, - объяснила она, - не волнуйся, я их лишь оглушила.  
Они вышли из дома. Зрелище, которое увидел Бард, было ужасным. Большая часть города пылала. Огонь охватил ветхие дома и множество мостов. Здания рушились от ударов драконьего хвоста.  
Люди выпрыгивали из пылающих домов, забирались в лодки и плыли к берегу. Мужчины бежали в оружейную, чтобы хоть как-то отбиться от дракона.  
\- Говорил же я, что их предприятие принесет только разруху, - с горечью в голосе произнес Бард.  
\- Я думала, Рин убьет дракона, - Тэливен услышала его слова. Заметив недоверчивый взгляд, эльфийка поспешила объяснить: - Рин - тот парень, который помогал гномам.  
\- Он не эльф? - удивился Бард, спеша к своему дому. Тэливен шла за ним.  
\- Нет, - ответила эльфийка, - я видела у него хвост, - она засмеялась, - это было забавно.  
\- Странно, я ничего не заметил, - удивился Бард.  
\- Люди часто бывают невнимательны, - сказала Тэливен, - Рин обладает огромной силой. Видимо, дракон сумел избежать встречи с ним.  
\- Гридо, - Бард заметил бегущего к ним человека, - бери мужчин и постарайтесь вывезти отсюда женщин и детей.  
\- Но... - начал начал темноволосый худой мужчина.  
\- Забудьте о драконе! - повысил голос Бард. - Делайте, что я говорю.  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Гридо.  
\- Где бургомистр? - спросил Бард.  
\- Уплыл в первую очередь, - ответил Гридо, - Бард, но дракон...  
\- Я беру его на себя, - прервал его Бард, спасайте женщин и детей.  
Гридо кивнул и побежал выполнять приказ.  
\- Что ты намерен делать? - обеспокоенно спросила Тэливен.  
\- Убить дракона, - ответил Бард.  
Им пришлось уклониться от потока пламени, который едва не зацепил их.  
\- Я помогу тебе, - сказала Тэливен.  
\- Тебе не нужно рисковать, - попытался возразить мужчина, - это даже не твой город.  
\- Давай я буду решать, что мне делать, а что нет, - сверкнула глазами эльфийка.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Бард, видя, что с Тэливен не поспоришь, - нам необходимо...  
Он не успел договорить, как мост возле них охватило пламя. Мужчина и эльфийка вынуждены были прыгнуть в воду.  
\- Так что нам необходимо? - поинтересовалась Тэливен, когда угроза на время миновала, и они вынырнули из озера.  
\- Нужно немедленно забрать из моего дома стрелы, забраться на крышу дома бургомистра и убить дракона, пока он не уничтожил здание, - ответил Бард, - там находится стреломет, к которому подойдут стрелы.  
\- Тогда поплыли, - сказала Тэливен.  
Пока они добирались, Бард не мог понять, что эта эльфийка здесь забыла. Кроме того, мужчину удивляло, что она без напарников. Бард решил, что позже непременно спросит у Тэливен обо всем.  
А Смауг летал над городом и тешился. Так им и надо, жалким людишкам. И плевать ему было на то, что горожане уплывали из Эсгарота. Дракон решил полностью уничтожить Озерный город, а потом испепелить людей. Или же сначала нужно сжечь леса и поля. Тогда жители Эсгарота будут умирать долго и мучительно.  
Бард и Тэливен тем временем добрались до нужного дома. Здание уже охватил огонь, но войти внутрь еще можно было.  
\- Жди здесь, - сказал Бард эльфийке, - не возражай. Я заберу стрелы и вернусь.  
\- Не задерживайся, - Тэливен посмотрела вверх, - крыша может обрушиться в любой момент.  
Бард коротко кивнул и скрылся за дверью дома.  
"Я совершаю поступки, один безумнее другого", - подумала Тэливен, следя за драконом, - "ведь пробраться в Дол-Гулдур было моей идеей. А теперь я ввязалась в битву с драконом. Нарендил убьет меня, если узнает. Я ведь обещала ему, что не буду лезть в неприятности".  
Вернулся Бард, неся в руках стрелы.  
\- Теперь пошли к дому бургомистра, - сказал он.  
\- Давай я понесу стрелы, - предложила Тэливен, - я постараюсь доставить их на крышу как можно быстрее. Тебе будет легче добираться.  
\- А тебе не будет тяжело? - спросил мужчина.  
\- Не волнуйся за меня, - сказала эльфийка.  
Бард отдал ей стрелы. Тогда Тэливен ловко забралась на уцелевший дом и побежала по крышам, не обращая внимания на то, что множество домов были хвачены огнем. Бард тоже поспешил к дому бургомистра.  
До здания они добрались без приключений. Тэливен сидела на крыше. Барду пришлось заходить внутрь и идти по ступеньках.  
\- Держи, - эльфийка протянула ему стрелы.  
Бард положил одну стрелу на крышу, а другой зарядил стреломет и начал целиться в летящего Смауга.  
\- Он слишком далеко, - сказал мужчина.  
\- Я привлеку его внимание, - Тэливен сняла лук и перепрыгнула на соседнюю крышу. Она легко удерживала равновесие, хотя была опасность провалиться в горящее здание. Наложив стрелу на тетиву, эльфийка выстрелила дракону в крыло.  
И пускай стрела не ранила Смауга, но он все же почувствовал легкий укол.  
"Кто-то собирается меня остановить?" - подумал дракон, разворачиваясь. Заметив на крыше эльфийку с луком, Смауг сложил крылья и упал на здание. Но Тэливен ловко перепрыгивала с крыши на крышу и успела избежать пасти дракона.  
\- Бард, стреляй! - крикнула Тэливен, когда Смауг начал подниматься.  
Дракон взревел, взлетая в воздух. Но прежде, чем он дохнул огнем, Бард выстрелил ему в голову. Смауга стрела не убила, но отвлекла от Тэливен.  
\- Наследник Гириона, - услышал Бард голос Смауга, - беги отсюда, человечишка. Я сегодня великодушен и отпущу тебя.  
Тэливен, выбравшись на крышу, заметила, что дракон подлетает все ближе и ближе к Барду. Еще немного - и мужчина посмотрит в глаза Смаугу. Поэтому эльфийка, недолго думая, пробежала по крышах и прыгнула на спину дракона.  
Этого не ожидал ни Бард, ни, тем более, Смауг. Дракон взлетел вверх и начал вертеть головой, чтобы схватить наглую эльфийку. Бард, очнувшись, принялся заряжать стреломет.  
Разъяренный Смауг старался сбросить Тэливен. Эльфийка медленно сползала со спины дракона. Это было плохо, ибо тогда дракон смог бы достать ее.  
"Бард, чего же ты ждешь?" - думала Тэливен.  
А мужчина все никак не мог прицелиться. Кроме того, он боялся, что ранит эльфийку.  
"Осталась одна стрела", - подумал Бард, - "последняя стрела. Я должен попасть так, чтобы убить дракона".  
Когда Смауг опустился над озером, Тэливен соскользнула с его спины в воду. Бард, заметив это, навел стреломет на дракона. Смауг приближался к мужчине. Когда дракон в очередной раз взмахнул крыльями, Бард заметил темное пятно слева.  
"Значит, Гирион стрелял не зря", - улыбнулся мужчина. Он слегка повернул стреломет налево, дождался, когда дракон сделает очередной взмах и выстрелил.  
Черная стрела, казалось, летела вечность. Бард с замиранием сердца наблюдал за стрелой и за тем, как она вонзилась в незащищенный чешуей участок кожи.  
С оглушающим ревом, который был слышен даже на окраинах Лихолесья, Смауг взлетел в небо и рухнул вниз, прямо на дом бургомистра.  
Бард, увидев падающего дракона, спрыгнул с крыши в озеро и быстро поплыл как можно дальше отсюда.  
Издав последний рык, Смауг упал на город. Корчась в агонии и разметав охваченные пламенем здания, дракон поднял огромную волну, которая подхватила Барда. Мужчина утонул бы, но кто-то вытащил его из воды. В следующую секунду Бард оказался в лодке, где сидела улыбающаяся Тэливен.  
\- Ты убил дракона, - сказала эльфийка, - молодец.  
\- Откуда... откуда у тебя лодка? - это было первое, что пришло в голову мужчине. Он думал, что все лодки забрали горожане.  
\- Я припрятала одну, - беззаботно ответила Тэливен, - о, смотри, люди нам машут. Похоже, они рады нас видеть.  
\- Я так не думаю, - помрачнел Бард.  
\- Зато я так думаю, - сказала эльфийка, - они видели нашу схватку со Смаугом.  
Бард замолчал, видя, что Тэливен абсолютно права.  
\- Зачем ты вернулась в Эсгарот? - спросил он после недолгого молчания. - Ты же сама сказала отряду уходить из города. Я не поверю, что ты решила проверить, остались ли они здесь.  
\- А я и не собиралась оправдываться, - сказала Тэливен, - это было бы глупо. Я просто пришла присмотреть за тобой.  
У Барда отвисла челюсть. Он не ожидал такого ответа.  
\- Как видишь, я не зря вернулась, - продолжила эльфийка, - правда, Нарендил не хотел меня отпускать. Мы чуть не поругались. Хорошо, хоть Гэндальф одобрил мое решение, не то мне пришлось бы оглушить брата.  
Тэливен говорила настолько безмятежно, что, казалось, это не она всего пару минут назад прыгала на спину дракона. Бард внезапно подумал, что с влажными волосами, которые прилипали к щекам, Тэливен очень красива.  
Лодка причалила к берегу, где уже столпились люди. Они громко закричали, приветствуя Барда и Тэливен.  
\- Король Бард! Король Бард! - закричали все. Хотя нет, не все. Здесь же находились бургомистр и Алфрид, которые были недовольны происходящим.  
\- Послушайте, - наконец решил вмешаться бургомистр, - Бард победил дракона - это хорошо. Но Гирион ведь был королем Дейла. Вот пускай Бард и убирается в Дейл...   
Он не договорил, ибо увидел, что в него из лука целится Тэливен.  
\- Еще слово - и эта стрела случайно сорвется из тетивы, - сказала эльфийка.  
\- Пускай Бард будет королем! - стояли на своем горожане. - Хватит из нас алчных правителей.  
Тэливен выгнула бровь дугой и бросила вопросительный взгляд на Барда.  
\- Мне убить его? - спросила она у мужчины. Бургомистр побледнел.  
\- Бард, послушай... - запинаясь, пробормотал он.  
\- Уходите отсюда, - обратился Бард к бургомистру и Алфриду, - и чтобы я вас здесь не видел.  
Те медленно попятились, а тогда пошли все быстрее. Тэливен не опускала лука до тех пор, пока бургомистра и Алфрида не стало видно.  
\- Что теперь? - спросила эльфийка. Люди выжидающе смотрели на правителя Эсгарота.  
\- Нужно для начала позаботиться о раненых, - сказал Бард, - мы разобьем лагерь. А тогда отправимся в Эребор. Мы заслужили свою долю золота.


	19. Все дороги ведут в Эребор

Радости гномов не было предела, когда они увидели Аркенстон.  
\- Спасибо тебе, мистер Бэггинс, - сказал Торин, взяв камень, - ты достойно выполнил свое задание. Мы никогда этого не забудем.  
\- Это все хорошо, - вмешался Рин, - но дракон улетел и может вернуться в любой момент.  
\- Почему же ты не убил его? - спросили гномы.  
\- Я еще не отрастил себе крыльев, - недовольно ответил экзорцист, - поэтому и не смог его догнать.  
\- Значит, нужно подготовиться к возвращению Смауга, - сказал Торин, - пойдем в сокровищницу. Там есть оружие.  
Все были полностью согласны с Королем.  
Они спустились вниз. Гномы, увидев сокровища своего народа, были несказанно рады. Они рассматривали горы золота, камни, изделия. Стены сокровищницы были завешаны кольчугами, мечами и секирами. Были там и копья, и луки со стрелами, и ножи необычной формы. Рин нетерпеливо ждал, когда гномы насмотрятся на богатства и перейдут к делу.  
\- Кар-кар! - вдруг услышали все. Вмиг схватив первое попавшееся оружие, путники начали оглядываться.  
\- Это всего лишь ворон, - сказал Окумура, - как он сюда попал?  
\- В горе есть много входов, - ответил Балин.  
\- Кар, - снова произнес ворон и сел на секиру, которую держал Кили.  
\- Может, мне его сжечь? - поинтересовался Рин.  
\- Только попробуй, - мигом отреагировал ворон, - заклюю до смерти.  
\- Он разговаривает! - потрясенно заорал парень, отойдя от птицы подальше.  
\- Мистер Окумура, вас не удивил дракон, зато вы потрясены тем, что птицы говорят, - заметил Двалин.  
\- Потому что это ненормально, - сказал Рин.  
\- Кто ты? - спросил Торин у ворона.  
\- Я Роак, сын Карка, - представился ворон, осматривая всех присутствующих, - я знал твоего деда, Торин, сын Траина. Я принес вам радостную весть. Смауг умер.  
В сокровищнице стало тихо. Невероятно тихо. А тогда Одинокую гору заполнили радостные возгласы.  
\- Умер! Умер! - кричали гномы. - Смауг умер! Теперь нечего бояться - золото наше.  
\- Да, грозного дракона больше нет, - подтвердил Роак, - я видел, как его поверг Бард, наследник Гириона.  
\- А сам Бард жив? - забеспокоился Рин. Он больше всех переживал за судьбу Барда.  
\- С ним все в порядке, - ответил ворон, - ему помогла Тэливен из Лориэна.  
\- Тэливен? - округлил глаза экзорцист. - Вот это да. Я знал, что она суперская девушка.  
\- Что ты еще нам поведаешь, Роак, сын Карка? - поинтересовался Торин, стараясь не обращать внимания на возгласы Рина, который не переставал восхищаться Тэливен.  
\- Про смерть Смауга стало известно повсюду, - сказал Роак, - а легенда о богатстве Трора не забылась. Многие направляются к Одинокой горе. Я видел войско лесных эльфов, когда пролетал возле границ Лихолесья (Рин начал ругаться). Также жители Эсгарота идут сюда. Возглавляет их Бард. Они тоже собираются отстроить город за счет вашего золота. Я надеюсь, что ваши дальнейшие действия будут мудрыми, и между людьми, эльфами и гномами вновь восцарится мир.  
\- Мир?! - гневно воскликнул Торин. - Ну уж нет. Никаким разбойникам не отобрать нашего золота. Я хотел бы попросить, чтобы кто-то из вашего племени полетел к Даину Железностопу и передал ему, чтобы он с войском шел к Одинокой горе.  
\- Хоть это все мне и не нравится, мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, - сказал Роак и полетел наружу.  
\- Постойте, - заговорил Окумура, глядя на суровых гномов, - Бард убил Смауга, а вы его не отблагодарите?  
\- Он идет к нам с войной, - отрезал Торин.  
\- Смауг сжег Эсгарот, - экзорцист будто бы и не слышал гнома, - погибли люди. Помнится, кто-то обещал горы золота горожанам. Так ты врал?  
\- Мистер Окумура, успокойтесь, - Балин попытался разрядить ситуацию.  
\- Не успокоюсь! - рявкнул Рин. Некоторые гномы отступили подальше, ибо знали, на что способен парень в гневе. - Это из-за нас Смауг проснулся и улетел в Эсгарот...  
\- Потому что ты его не убил! - крикнул Торин.  
\- Интересно, на кого бы ты свалил вину, не будь здесь меня? - горько усмехнулся Окумура. - Значит, золото вам дороже человеческих жизней? Мда, похоже, я зря сюда пришел. Поэтому прощайте.  
И он пошел к выходу. Бильбо побежал за экзорцистом, чтобы закрыть потайную дверь.  
Парень был очень огорчен из-за того, что гномы вели себя, словно жадины. И хоть ему было больно расставаться с друзьями, оставаться он не мог. Золото отрицательно влияло на отряд. Становиться алчным демоном Рину не хотелось.  
Они с Бильбо подошли к двери.  
\- Ты не передумал? - спросил хоббит.  
\- Нет, - твердо ответил Окумура, - я пойду искать Вельзевула. А то засиделся я здесь. До свидания, Бильбо. Может, еще увидимся.  
И парень вышел из Эребора. Хоббит закрыл дверь, и вход снова стал невидимым.  
\- Сидите со своими сокровищами, - проворчал Рин, - а с меня хватит.  
Он спустился с помощью ступенек. Оказавшись у подножья горы, парень огляделся. Вдалеке он заметил дым. Вероятней всего, это был Эсгарот.  
"Проклятые гномы", - подумал Окумура, - "да у них того золота валом. Зачем им столько? Жадины. Не лучше Трандуила, упади на его голову Саурон".  
\- Эй, - услышал парень знакомый голос, - Рин, иди сюда.  
\- Тэливен! - обрадовался экзорцист, шагая навстречу эльфийке.  
Тэливен выглядела уставшей. Волосы были взлохмачены, а одежда кое-где обгорела. Но она лучезарно улыбнулась парню.  
\- Не ожидала встретить тебя здесь, - призналась эльфийка.  
\- Как и я тебя, - сказал Рин, - ты одна?  
\- Я пошла вперед, чтобы осмотреть местность, - не стала скрывать Тэливен, - я сопровождаю Барда. А ты почему здесь? Где гномы?  
\- Гномы внутри, - нахмурился Рин. Он до сих пор не простил их поведения.  
\- Что-то произошло, - сделала вывод эльфийка, - пойдешь со мной?  
\- Куда? - спросил Окумура.  
\- К отряду Барда, - ответила Тэливен, - заодно расскажешь, почему бросил отряд.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Рин, - а ты расскажешь, что случилось после того, как вы с Леголасом и Нарендилом последовали за орками.  
Рассказывая друг другу о своих приключениях, они шли в южно-западном направлении. Услышав о заточении Гэндальфа в Дол-Гулдуре, Рин пообещал, что отчитает старика по полной. А еще он очень огорчился, что не покатался на драконе, как Тэливен.  
\- А это правда, что Трандуил тоже здесь? - спросил Окумура. Эльфийка кивнула. - Пускай он держится подальше от меня, ибо я за себя не ручаюсь.  
\- Рин, не злись, - сказала Тэливен.  
\- У него вообще нет права здесь появляться! - заорал парень. - Это не он убил Смауга!  
\- Трандуил прибыл по просьбе Гэндальфа, - объяснила Тэливен.  
\- Что? - округлил глаза Окумура. - Старик чокнулся, что ли?  
\- Рин, послушай, - посерьезнела эльфийка, - об этом еще никто не знает, но Гэндальф попросил предупредить тебя. Саурон не уничтожен. Вельзевул с ним. И прямо сейчас он с армией орков идет сюда.  
\- Вот же черт, - пробормотал экзорцист, - еще и Саурон... Но не волнуйся, - улыбнулся парень, - я их всех сожгу!  
\- Я рада, что ты с нами, - сказала Тэливен, - о, мы пришли.  
Рин увидел впереди армию, большая часть которой была эльфами, одетыми в серебристые доспехи и шлемы. Ехали они на великолепных конях - белых, гнедых и черных. Впереди ехал Трандуил, тоже облаченный в доспехи. Возле него эльф держал прапор зеленого цвета. Лесной правитель безразлично смотрел вокруг. Наверняка, выехал он только ради сокровищ.  
Жителей Эсгарота было намного меньше. Оно и не странно, ведь почти треть погибла в пламени, еще половина была ранена. Женщины и дети тоже отпадали. Горстка мужчин, которых возглавлял Бард, отправилась в Эребор. Кстати, Бард сейчас выглядел величественным и решительным. Настоящий король Озерного города! Он ехал на коне (которого ему предоставили эльфы), держа прапор небесно-голубого цвета.  
Бард был удивлен, когда увидел Рина.  
\- А ты что здесь делаешь? - удивился мужчина.  
\- Гуляю, - мрачно ответил Рин, косо поглядывая на эльфов.  
\- Он с нами, Бард, - сказала Тэливен.  
\- Снова напакостишь? - поинтересовался мужчина.  
\- Слушай, мне жаль, что Эсгарот уничтожен, - искренне сказал Окумура, - я должен был сжечь дракона. Но он улетел. Так что извини.  
\- И зачем ты пришел? - Бард был удивлен, услышав слова экзорциста.  
"Тэливен права", - подумал мужчина, - "он необычный человек".  
\- А ты поверишь? - спросил Окумура. - Если я скажу, что гномы поступили глупо и это меня огорчило, ты поверишь?  
Бард спрыгнул с коня и подошел к демоненку.  
\- Раз тебе доверяет Тэливен, значит, я поступлю также, - сказал мужчина, - пойдем. Расскажешь мне, что с тобой произошло. Нет-нет, не туда. Там эльфы. Тэливен сказала, что ты не дружишь с ними.  
"С чего бы это Бард так прислушивается к Тэливен?" - удивился экзорцист. - "Я что-то пропустил?"  
Бард отвел Рина в лагерь людей. Там, наблюдая, как Окумура уничтожает еду, мужчина решил, что пора поговорить.  
\- Так почему ты оставил гномов? - спросил Бард.  
\- Я сказал им, что они жадины, - ответил парень, доедая куриное мясо, - короче, к нам прилетел ворон, сказал, что вы идете сюда. Торин осерчал. Сказал, что не поделится золотом с разбойниками. Но я вас разбойниками не считаю. Ты ведь уничтожил Смауга, правда? Расскажи мне.  
Бард не стал утаивать о том, как был повержен дракон. Кроме того, Рин оказался хорошим слушателем.  
\- Бард, - позвала мужчину Тэливен, - к нам идут эльфы от короля Трандуила.  
\- Если честно, они мне надоели, - тихо признался Бард экзорцисту, а тогда направился к эльфам.  
Рин же подошел к Тэливен.  
\- Что? - удивилась эльфийка, заметив непонимание в глазах демоненка.  
\- Вы с Бардом ведете себя так, будто знакомы всю жизнь, - сказал парень.  
\- Ну... мы ведь победили дракона вместе... и все такое... - пробормотала Тэливен, - да и вообще, сейчас не об этом. Ух ты, какой у тебя хвостик. А можно, я дерну?  
\- С ума сошла? - офигел Рин. - Хватит его дергать.  
\- О, так его кто-то уже дергал? - засмеялась эльфийка, не сводя глаз с кончика хвоста. Рину пришлось надеть плащ, чтобы спрятать хвост.  
\- Эх ты, такую красоту прячешь, - поскучнела Тэливен.  
\- Смотрите, там наверху гномы! - услышали все чей-то возглас.  
Это было правдой. Гномы, вероятней всего, нашли еще один выход и теперь оттуда осматривали эльфов и людей. Рин различил угрюмого Торина, Балина, Двалина, Фили и Кили.  
\- Кто вы такие и зачем пришли к Одинокой горе? - громко поинтересовался Торин.  
Бард выступил вперед (он решил, что Трандуилу лучше не показываться на глаза Короля-Под-Горой) и крикнул:  
\- Приветствую тебя, Торин, сын Траина! Что же ты закрылся в горе? Мы ведь не враги и мы рады, что ты жив, несмотря на наши опасения. Мы и не надеялись, что кто-нибудь уцелел, но теперь, когда мы встретились, можно и посоветоваться.  
\- О чем мы должны советоваться? - не очень вежливо спросил Торин.  
\- Наверное, ты уже знаешь, что Смауг уничтожил Эсгарот, - сказал Бард, - я убил дракона. Разве тебя это не касается? Я, как нынешний король Озерного города, спрашиваю: есть ли у тебя хоть капля сочувствия к горю и нищете моих людей? Они ведь помогли тебе, когда ты просил, а ты в благодарность разбудил дракона, который превратил город в руины. Хотя я и понимаю, что это случилось не нарочно.  
Рин был полностью согласен с Бардом. Парень хотел, чтобы и Торин признал правоту короля Эсгарота.  
\- Самые язвительные замечания ты приберег на конец, - сказал Торин (Окумура вздохнул и закрыл лицо рукой), - никто из людей не имеет права посягать на драгоценности моего народа, ибо Смауг, который их забрал, лишил нас дома, а некоторых - жизни. Мы заплатим жителям Озерного города за помощь. Всему свое время. Но если нам будут угрожать силой, мы не дадим ни одной монеты. Пока у Одинокой горы будет находиться вооруженное войско, мы будем считать вас врагами и злодеями! А еще я хотел бы спросить: какую часть золота вы бы отдали нашим наследникам, окажись мы мертвы?  
\- Хороший вопрос, - спокойно ответил Бард, - но вы не мертвы, а мы не разбойники.  
\- Я не собираюсь вести переговоры с вооруженными людьми, - стоял на своем гном, - тем более, с воинами короля эльфов. Это их не касается. И если захотите поговорить со мной снова - отошлите эльфов в их драгоценное Лихолесье, где им и место.  
Эльфы, услышав это, возмутились. Тэливен даже бровью не повела.  
"Будь здесь Трандуил, Торин пристрелил бы его без разговоров", - подумал Рин.  
\- Король эльфов мой друг, и он, в отличии от тебя, бескорыстно помог моим людям в беде, - сказал Бард, - мы дадим тебе время обдумать наши слова. Опомнись, пока не поздно.  
И мужчина пошел к своим людям.  
\- Не понимаю, какая муха его укусила, - удивлялся Окумура, оглядываясь, - Трандуила можно проигнорировать, но Эсгарот... Неужто им мало золота? Да его там столько, что можно золотой замок построить!  
Бард усмехнулся, слушая тираду экзорциста.  
\- Это алчность, - сказала Тэливен, - золото меняет людей, гномов и даже эльфов в худшую сторону. Чем больше золота, тем больше проблем. Я рада, что ты, Рин, оказался равнодушным к драгоценностям, - эльфийка тепло улыбнулась.  
\- Я не за золотом сюда пришел, - сказал парень, - стоп, а где старик?  
\- Какой старик? - удивился Бард.  
\- Гэндальфа еще нет, - ответила Тэливен, - они с Леголасом и Нарендилом скоро объявятся.  
\- Черт, я начинаю волноваться за него, - сказал Окумура, - он так и не сопровождал нас в Эребор.  
\- Но ты знаешь, почему, - сказала Тэливен.  
\- Знаю, - кивнул Рин, и это еще хуже. Как бы с ним еще чего не стряслось.  
Тем временем к Барду подошли эльфы.  
\- Правитель Лихолесья объявил, что берет в осаду Одинокую гору, - сообщили они.  
Бард вздохнул, но ничего не сказал. Он знал, что спорить с Трандуилом бесполезно.  
\- И что теперь? - спросил Рин.  
\- Будем ждать, - ответил мужчина.  
Рин еще никогда не бывал на войне и понятия не имел, что такое осада. Поэтому он очень быстро заскучал, узнав, что держать осаду - это заставить гномов сдаться без битвы.   
Зная об упрямстве Торина, Окумура сомневался, что у Трандуила что-то получится. Гномы скорее умрут с голода, чем добровольно сдадутся.  
Погода почему-то ухудшилась. Стало пасмурно, небо заволокли черные тучи. Похолодало. Рину все это не нравилось.  
\- И ты совсем-совсем не боишься Вельзевула? - спросила Тэливен, сидя с экзорцистом возле костра.  
\- Знаешь, мух не боятся. Их уничтожают, - сказал парень, - но вот тебе я бы не советовал высовываться...  
\- Еще чего! - возразила эльфийка. - Я больше воин, чем девушка. Я буду сражаться.  
\- Плохие новости, - к костру подошел взволнованный Бард, - сюда приближается армия гномов. И откуда они взялись?  
\- Извини, Бард, - внезапно погрустнел экзорцист, - я должен был сказать раньше. Торин послал птиц к какому-то Даину, узнав о вашем приближении.  
\- Ты не виноват, это ничего бы не изменило, - сказал мужчина и пошел шиковать своих людей.  
Армия Даина была огромной. Гномы наступали молча, собираясь идти напролом. Бард и Трандуил посылали к ним гонцов, но гномы едва не убили их.   
\- Мы будем воевать? - Рин бегал за Бардом, который отдавал людям приказы.  
\- Мы постараемся только защищаться, - ответил мужчина, показывая, куда надо нести щиты и оружие. На нем была надета кольчуга вместо обычной одежды, - хотя упрямство гномов может вывести из себя кого угодно. Кстати, ты бы тоже надел кольчугу.  
\- В ней нет необходимости, - сказал экзорцист.   
\- Тогда старайся не попасть под стрелы, - Бард надел шлем и пошел к воинам.  
Два войска - гномье и эльфийско-человеческое - были очень близко. Рин ничего не видел, ибо находился возле телег с припасами, но, судя по хмурому лицу Тэливен, которая вернулась к нему (Бард категорически запретил эльфийке высовываться), дела шли плохо.  
\- Даин приказал нам пропустить их и убираться отсюда, - сообщила Тэливен, - Трандуил отказался. Впрочем, Бард тоже. Так что будет битва.  
Но битва не состоялась. Войска не успели даже выпустить стрелы, как услышали чей-то голос.  
\- Остановитесь! - крикнул Гэндальф, появившись из ниоткуда между армиями. Гномы не послушали мага, и ему пришлось ослепить их с помощью посоха. Гэндальф был суровым и сердитым. - Прекратите битву, иначе вас сотрут в прах те, кто спешит сюда! Это армия орков. Посмотрите на небо. Это не тучи заслонили солнце, а летучие мыши. Орки скачут верхом на варгах, а ведет их Азог Осквернитель!  
Всех охватила тревога. Бард помрачнел, Даин - крепкий гном с коричневой бородой до пояса в сверкающих доспехах - задумался. Даже лесной правитель умерил свою гордость и встревоженно прислушивался.  
\- Слушайте сюда! - заговорил Гэндальф, видя замешательство войск. - Вы можете победить. Не время отчаиваться. Даин, сын Наина, прошу присоединиться к нам против общего врага.  
Ни о каких спорах между гномами и эльфами не могло быть и речи. Даин коротко кивнул и начал распределять хирды гномов вокруг горы. Гэндальф оставил подготовку командирам, а сам пошел искать Рина.  
\- Вот теперь начнется, - задумчиво произнесла Тэливен, проверяя тетиву лука.  
\- Старик! - заорал Окумура, заметив мага. - У тебя мозги есть? Ты куда один пошел? Умереть задумал?  
\- И я рад тебя видеть, мистер Окумура, - добродушно улыбнулся Гэндальф, - оставь свои ругательства на потом. Вместе с орками сюда идет Вельзевул.  
\- Ну наконец-то, - обрадовался экзорцист, - старик, оставь его мне. И не лезь, куда не стоит.  
\- Сестра, - Нарендил тем временем обнимал Тэливен, - я слышал, что дракон уничтожил Эсгарот, поэтому очень волновался за тебя.  
\- Мне удалось быстро убраться оттуда, - Тэливен решила пока не говорить брату, что помогала уничтожать дракона, - а где принц?  
\- Наверное, беседует с отцом, - ответил Нарендил.  
\- Хорошо, что все в сборе, - сказал Рин, глядя на Тэливен и Нарендила, - плохо, что собрались мы перед битвой.  
\- Рин, ты куда без доспехов? - увидев, что экзорцист с Гэндальфом идет вперед, Тэливен потянула Окумуру назад за хвост.  
\- Тэливен, отпусти! - заорал Рин.  
\- Надень доспехи, ненормальный, - сказала эльфийка. Под ее пристальным взглядом экзорцист надел кольчугу.  
И тут все услышали гул. Это приближалась вражеская армия.  
Гэндальф достал Гламдринг, Тэливен и Нарендил наложили стрелы на тетивы луков. Рин сжал рукоять Курикары.  
\- Начинается!


	20. Битва Пяти Воинств. И вспыхнет синее пламя!

Так и началась битва, которой никто не ожидал - Битва Пяти Воинств, одна из великих битв Средиземья.  
Люди, гномы и эльфы держались ближе к Одинокой горе. Эльфы-лучники заняли местность повыше, чтобы было проще попадать во врагов. Остальные скрылись на южном склоне. На севере разместилась большая часть гномов. Центр занял Бард и гномы-лучники. Эльфы замаскировались так удачно, что никто не видел их.  
Рин из укрытия смотрел на летучих мышей, которые до сих пор заслоняли небо.  
\- Они будут нам мешать, - сказал парень.  
\- Их всех не убить, - сказала Тэливен, всматриваясь вперед, - я вижу орков.  
\- Где? - Окумура тоже высунулся из-за скалы и на пару минут лишился дара речи.  
Врагов было невероятно много. Перед войском орков померкла объединенная армия гномов, эльфов и людей.  
\- Мда, Саурон постарался на славу, - пробормотал экзорцист, - а Вельзевул где?  
\- По-моему, это вон тот человек, - сказала Тэливен, указывая на демона, - он говорил Азогу, чтобы тебя оставили ему...  
Заметив, что Бард с лучниками уходит, чтобы ударить в орков с тыла, эльфийка умчалась за ним.  
Войско Трандуила пошло в атаку. И хотя эльфов было в два раза меньше, чем орков, их ненависть ко врагам подгоняла их и придавала им сил. На орков полетели стрелы, собирая кровавый урожай. Вслед за стрелами полетели копья. Послышался отчаянный вопль.  
И тогда летучие мыши камнем упали на эльфов.  
Рин выхватил Курикару и направил клинок вверх. Небо на несколько секунд переливалось всеми оттенками синего цвета. А тогда вниз начал падать пепел - все, что осталось от летучих мышей.  
С криком "Даин!" и "Мория!" на ошарашенных орков двинулись гномы. Бард с людьми тоже начал обстреливать врагов. Казалось, победа уже близко, но тут вперед выступил Вельзевул. Быстро изменив вид из неприметного человечка в гигантскую уродливую черно-зеленую муху с ядовито-зелеными крыльями, он начал разбрасывать лапами эльфов и гномов в разные стороны.  
\- Окумура! - заорал демон. - Окумура, выходи! Иначе я их всех убью.  
Рин выбежал из укрытия, размахивая Курикарой. Полоса синего пламени едва не лишила повелителя мух головы. Демон довольно быстро защитился зеленой паутиной, больше похожей на водоросли.  
\- Ты у меня за все заплатишь, - гневно произнес экзорцист, подходя к Вельзевулу.  
Демон лишь защелкал зубами, что, вероятней всего, означало насмешку. От Рина не укрылось то, что повелитель мух стал уродливей, чем в Японии. Кроме того, все его лапы были на месте.  
Их обходили стороной как орки, так и эльфы, гномы и люди.   
\- Я вижу, ты даже друзей успел завести, - сказал Вельзевул, - а давай я их всех убью.  
Огромная туча мух появилась из ниоткуда и заполнила все пространство вокруг горы. Но ни одно насекомое не успело никого укусить, как мгновенно превратилось в пепел.  
Поглощенный уничтожением мух, Рин на несколько секунд забыл о Вельзевуле. Поэтому парень не успел ничего сделать, когда на него упала зеленая паутина.  
\- Какого?.. - Окумура едва не выпустил Курикару, ибо от паутины на его руках появились ожоги. Вельзевул подходил все ближе. Экзорцисту пришлось сосредоточиться, чтобы сжечь демоническую дрянь и уклониться от занесенной лапы.  
Наблюдая за схваткой Рина и Вельзевула, Тэливен не могла не заметить, что паутина причинила вред парню.   
"Нужно ему помочь", - подумала эльфийка, наложив стрелу на тетиву. Поскольку демон почти не шевелил головой, прицелиться было легко. Тэливен прищурилась и выпустила стрелу в большой черный глаз повелителя мух.  
Стрела попала прямо в цель. Вельзевул завыл от боли и начал хаотично размахивать конечностями. Рин, увидев, улыбающуюся Тэливен, лишь покачал головой, а тогда внезапно крикнул:  
\- Тэливен, сзади!  
К счастью, эльфийка быстро отреагировала и орк, который занес кинжал, лишился головы.  
Поняв, что Тэливен ничего не угрожает, Рин переключил внимание на Вельзевула. И пускай демон был ранен, но он все еще оставался опасным противником.  
"Насколько, я помню, мухи не могут вертеть головой", - вспомнил Рин биологию, - "им нужно разворачиваться целиком. Значит, мне необходимо бегать".  
И хотя ожоги от паутины несносно болели, парень отпрыгнул, когда Вельзевул снова взмахнул лапой. Экзорцист ослепил демона вспышкой пламени, а сам, пробежав под брюхом Вельзевула, отрубил ему одну из лап.  
Повелитель мух, проклиная Рина, упал, раздавив десяток орков. Он снова попробовал наколдовать паутину, но Окумура не стал ждать. Очередной взмах меча - и демон лишился еще одной лапы. Тогда Вельзевул снова вызвал мух, но Рин почти мгновенно испепелил насекомых.  
\- Я пообещал другу, что отрублю тебе голову, - экзорцист крепко сжал Курикару двумя руками, - и я выполню свое обещание.  
\- Нет!!! - заорал Вельзевул. Впрочем, его вой долго не длился. Рин изо всей силы удалил по шее демона, отделяя голову от тела. А через секунду повелителя мух охватило синее пламя.  
Рин, тяжело дыша, смотрел, как его враг превращается в пепел. Он едва стоял на ногах, но еще не время для отдыха. Экзорцист потряс головой и оглянулся, пытаясь увидеть кого-то из своих.  
Он увидел Торина, который отчаянно дрался с Азогом; заметил эльфов, которые отступали, огрызаясь стрелами; увидел Гэндальфа, который размахивал посохом и мечом; увидел он и Леголаса, порхающего с камня на камень и убивающего врагов; и Тэливен, которая яростно размахивала клинком, не обращая внимания на рану в боку; и Нарендила, который спешил к сестре, хотя и понимал, что не успеет; и Барда, который из последних сил сдерживал напор орков с пятью оставшимися лучниками. Рину стало ясно, что никто не выстоит против армии орков.  
"Нет", - подумал парень, поднимая Курикару вверх, - "я не позволю моим друзьям умереть. Я не позволю..."  
\- Я не позволю! - закричал Окумура.  
Казалось, весь мир охватило синее пламя. Огонь ревел, расползаясь вокруг горы, синие волны пламени пожирали врагов, бушевали и рокотали, накрывая орков и варгов, превращали в пепел всех, кто пришел под знаменем Саурона. Эльфы, гномы и люди с удивлением обнаружили, что их огонь не обжигает. Синее пламя одним дарило ласковое тепло, а другим (то есть врагам) - лишь обжигающий жар.  
Кроме того, в небе появились орлы. Птицы падали с неба на тех, кто убегал, поднимали вверх и бросали в море огня.  
И орки отступили! Уже без предводителя (Рин видел, как Торин обезглавил Азога), неся огромные потери, враги бежали от бушующего огня, от взбодрившегося войска, от гигантских орлов.  
И тут на западе появилась угольно-черная туча. Рин встревоженно смотрел на облако тьмы, которое неслось к Одинокой горе.  
\- Это еще что за сюрприз? - пробормотал экзорцист.  
Орки внезапно остановились и двинулись обратно.  
\- Это Саурон! - услышал парень голос Гэндальфа.  
Вот теперь начался переполох. Люди, эльфы и гномы бежали к горе, бежали подальше от самого могущественного врага Средиземья. Никто не ожидал появления Саурона здесь. И все понимали, что не выстоят против него.  
А облако все приближалось.  
\- Вы, - услышали все шипящий, холодный, могильный голос, - вы посмели бросить вызов мне, властелину Средиземья! Так падите же предо мной!  
И тьма рухнула на Одинокую гору.  
\- Нет!!! - взревел Рин. Синее пламя, словно щит, окружило эльфов, гномов и людей, удерживая напор тьмы. И хотя парню было очень трудно, он не мог просто так сдаться.  
\- Сын Сатаны, - бестелесный голос обратился к экзорцисту, - нам незачем воевать. Ты демон. Ты - зло. Присоединяйся ко мне.  
\- Я не сын Сатаны! - закричал Окумура. - Я не демон! Я - человек!  
Синий огонь бросился к тьме и начал отталкивать ее. Гневно сверкая горящими глазами, Рин оттеснял Саурона. Тьма никак не хотела уступать, сражаясь с синим пламенем.  
Гэндальф, неизвестным образом оказавшийся рядом с Рином, ударил посохом о землю и осветил местность ярким светом. Тьма, издав скребущий звук, отступила. Саурон исчез, поняв, что не выстоит против мага и экзорциста.  
Тогда Рин посмотрел на орков, которые застыли на полпути к эльфам.  
\- Горите, - парень направил на врагов Курикару. Остатки армии Саурона мигом превратились в пепел.  
Звенящая тишина длилась недолго. Гора сотряслась от радостных криков. Эльфы, забыв о вражде, обнимали гномов. Последние радовались не меньше, чем жители Лихолесья.  
\- Старик, - Рин спрятал Курикару. Сейчас он чувствовал себя совершенно измотанным, уставшим и чертовски голодным, - это было круто.  
\- Мистер Окумура, ты превзошел сам себя, - улыбнулся маг, - выстоять против Саурона не каждый сможет.  
\- Я выстоял, ибо мне было кого защищать, - улыбнулся в ответ экзорцист, - я защищал друзей.  
\- Рин! - к парню, держась за рану, шла Тэливен.  
\- Дура! - демоненок побежал к эльфийке. - Если ты умрешь, я тебя и в раю задушу! Немедленно иди к врачу, ненормальная.  
\- Не ори на меня, - возмутилась Тэливен.  
\- Тэливен, - к эльфийке бежал Бард, - я же просил тебя...  
\- Я упрямая, ты ведь знаешь, - улыбнулась Тэливен.  
\- Отнесу-ка я ее к лекарю, - с этими словами мужчина подхватил эльфийку и пошел в лагерь.  
\- Старик, теперь я могу возвращаться домой? - спросил Рин.  
\- Непременно, - кивнул Гэндальф.  
\- Не так быстро, мистер Окумура, - услышал парень голос Торина. Король в мятых доспехах подошел к экзорцисту, - останешься еще на несколько дней, - сказав это, гном направился к соплеменникам.  
\- Зачем мне оставаться? - удивился парень.  
\- Торина будут короновать, - ответил Гэндальф, - ибо больше ничего не приходит на ум. Советую остаться, дабы не возникло проблем.   
\- Я только за, - сказал Рин, - а сейчас найдите мне кто-нибудь еды. И побольше. Я очень голоден.


	21. Король законный занял трон

\- Рин, - в палатку, где жил экзорцист, заглянула Тэливен, - ты готов?  
\- Можно сказать, да, - Окумура был одет в коричневые штаны, меховые сапоги, белую рубашку, наверх которой была надета темно-зеленая жилетка. Последнюю деталь - зеленый плащ - парень как раз надевал на плечи, - и зачем мне все это?  
\- Рин, это же коронация, - сказала эльфийка, - так что хватит ворчать. Выходи уже.  
После победы над армией Саурона прошла всего неделя. И хотя дел было и так по горло (особенно у Барда), но Торин настоял на том, чтобы и жители Эсгарота присутствовали на коронации. Отнекивающегося Рина Король-Под-Горой просто поставил перед фактом и запретил Гэндальфу возвращать демоненка домой.  
\- Иду, - вздохнул парень, выходя из палатки. Увидев эльфийку, Окумура округлил глаза, - вау, Тэливен, ты... потрясно выглядишь!  
\- Спасибо, - Тэливен сменила свою обычную одежду на длинное нежно-зеленое платье, которое отлично гармонировало с ее глазами.  
\- И Трандуил тоже приглашен? - поинтересовался Окумура.  
\- Не совсем, - ответила Тэливен, - лесной правитель вернулся в Лихолесье сразу после битвы. Остались только принц, Нарендил и я.  
Они присоединились к нарядно одетым людям, которые шли внутрь горы.   
\- И что ты будешь делать дальше? - спросил Рин. - Уедешь в Лориэн?  
\- Нет, - ответила Тэливен.  
\- Ты останешься в Лихолесьи? - удивился демоненок.  
\- Не угадал, - улыбнулась эльфийка, - я буду с Бардом.  
\- С Бардом? - переспросил Рин. - То есть... хм... почему?  
\- Что за глупый вопрос? - вздохнула Тэливен. -Я люблю Барда. Поэтому и останусь с ним.  
Несколько минут Окумура шел с раскрытым ртом.  
\- Рин, вот ты где, - проталкиваясь сквозь толпу, к парню и эльфийке подошел Бильбо, - я думал, ты уже в своем мире.  
\- Меня еще не отпустили, - объяснил демоненок.  
\- Я пришел попрощаться, - продолжил хоббит, - ибо сразу после коронации я уеду домой.  
\- И я хочу домой, - сказал Рин, - я так и не знаю, что случилось с Юкио.  
\- Не волнуйся, - потрепала его волосы Тэливен, - уверена, с твоим братом все в порядке. Поторапливайтесь, - с этими словами эльфийка дернула Рина за хвост.  
\- Эй, - возмутился экзорцист, но Тэливен, подобрав подол платья, побежала вперед. Рин и Бильбо последовали за ней.  
Теперь не приходилось искать потайные лазейки внутрь горы. Главный вход - огромная каменная дверь, щедро украшена рисунками - был открыт настежь. Кроме того, тронный зал почти не изменился. Видимо, у Смауга не было охоты разрушать зал. Так что гномам пришлось только избавиться от пыли.  
Огромное помещение ярко освещали факелы и Аркенстон, который гномы вставили в спинку трона. Сам трон был каменным и далеко не таким изящным, как трон Элронда. Но умелые гномы украсили кресло короля драгоценностями, придав ему красоты и величия.  
Оказавшись в зале, Рин сразу же направился к Гэндальфу, чью высокую фигуру было трудно не заметить.  
\- Старик, - радостно сказал парень, оказавшись возле мага, - у тебя, кроме серой одежды, что-то разноцветное есть?  
\- Как видишь, нет, - ответил Гэндальф, - на то я и Серый, чтобы носить серые одежды.  
\- Почему еще не начали? - экзорцист уже переключил внимание на пустой трон. - Я голоден. Я с утра ничего не ел.  
\- Подожди немного, - сказал Гэндальф.  
Рин вздохнул. Иногда гномы были чересчур медлительны. Вот зачем затягивать с коронацией? Это же не так трудно - нацепить корону, сесть на трон и позволить всем поесть. Хотя Окумура не был уверен, что настоящая коронация именно такая. Он ведь никогда раньше не бывал на подобных церемониях.  
Тем временем к трону подошли Фили, Кили, Двалин и Балин. Все в изысканных одеждах, а Балин бережно нес шкатулку, покрытую искусной резьбой.  
Торин, одетый в дорогую одежду преимущественно синего цвета, явился чуть погодя. Король был на удивление спокойным. Исчезло вечно хмурое выражение лица, пропала настороженность. Он наконец-то оказался дома.  
Первым заговорил Балин.  
\- Эребор, славное королевство гномов севера, - начал он речь, - сколько битв повидали жители Одинокой горы и неизвестно, сколько еще предстоит повидать. Не так давно гора была под властью дракона. Но вот мы снова в своем доме, уверенные в завтрашнем дне. А привел нас сюда Король Эребора, Торин Дубощит.  
Под одобрительные аплодисменты всех собравшихся Балин открыл шкатулку и достал оттуда великолепную крону серебристого цвета.  
\- Странно, что она не золотая, - пробормотал Рин.  
\- А вот и не странно, - услышал его слова Гэндальф, - ибо корона эта сделана из мифрила, металла более ценного, чем золото.  
Окумура хотел спросить у мага о мифриле, но, заметив, что Торин собирается говорить, замолчал.  
\- В последний раз на этом троне сидел мой отец, - сказал Торин, - в день, когда дракон напал на Эребор. Много лет прошло с тех пор, но мы верили, что в один день мы вернем свое королевство. И этот день наступил! - голос Короля стал громче. - Гномы вернулись домой. И, благодаря помощи жителей Эсгарота и лесных эльфов, мы снова здесь. Вряд ли мы сами смогли бы выстоять против Смауга и против армии орков. И поэтому первое, что я сделаю, став королем, - заключу мир с Эсгаротом и Лихолесьем.  
Не только Рина шокировало это заявление. Когда Торин замолчал, несколько секунд было тихо. А тогда все радостно закричали, одобряя решение Короля-Под-Горой. Окумура, немного отойдя от потрясения, радостно улыбнулся, думая, что Торин поступил правильно.  
\- Это невероятно, - сказал парень Гэндальфу, когда церемония закончилась и гости сели за стол, - надеюсь, Трандуил тоже согласится насчет заключения мира.  
\- Согласится, - весело сказала Тэливен, оказавшись возле Окумуры, - Леголас не дурак. Он не станет поступать, как его отец. Я думаю, что принц просто поставит Трандуила перед фактом, что заключил с гномами мир.  
\- Мясо! - заорал Рин, хватая чуть ли не целого поросенка. Фили и Кили захохотали, а Гэндальф вздохнул.  
\- Интересно, как отреагирует Трандуил, узнав о перемирии с гномами? - спросил экзорцист, уничтожая мясо.  
\- Хочешь остаться и посмотреть? - улыбнулась Тэливен.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - ответил Рин.  
\- Мистер Окумура, не забудь, что завтра ты отправляешься домой, - напомнил Гэндальф.  
\- Так быстро? - удивился Рин.  
\- Ну, если учитывать то, что ты пробыл в Средиземьи больше года... - начал маг.  
\- Сколько?! - вырвалось у парня. Он и подумать не мог, что прошло столько времени.  
"Да уж, приключения помогали забыть о времени", - с улыбкой подумал Окумура, - "теперь мне кажется, что все путешествие длилось всего неделю".  
Позже гномы достали арфы, флейты и барабаны и спели песню для Короля-Под-Горой. И Рин вынужден был признать, что у них неплохо получилось.

Король законный занял трон.  
И вот к нему со всех сторон  
Гонцы бегут, гонцы спешат.  
Все славить Короля хотят.

Ты славен будь, Король Горы!  
Пусть о тебе поют ветры.  
Будет рассвет, и сотни лет  
Пусть Аркенстон нам дарит свет.

Да будет счастье, будет мир,  
Будет богатство, будет пир!  
Печали нет, на грусть - запрет.  
Пусть Аркенстон нам дарит свет.

"Как же мне все-таки повезло", - думал экзорцист, слушая песню, - "я очень счастлив, что оказался здесь".  
***  
\- Мистер Окумура, - услышал Рин голос Гэндальфа.  
\- Старик, хватит будить меня ни свет ни заря, - пробормотал парень, - дай хоть раз выспаться.  
\- Уже день, - сказал маг.  
\- Старик, отстань, - Рин укрылся с головой, - подождешь.  
Но поспать ему не удалось. Тэливен, которая случайно заглянула в палатку, принялась дергать экзорциста за хвост. Так что демоненку пришлось проснуться хотя бы для того, чтобы отогнать эльфийку.  
Надев свою привычную одежду, которую кто-то постирал и зашил, Рин вышел в наружу.  
\- Я готов, - сообщил парень Гэндальфу, повесив Курикару на плече.  
Маг пошел вперед, ища свободное пространство. Рин последовал за ним. Тэливен, как всегда, увязалась следом.  
\- Ты же не навсегда уходишь? - спросила эльфийка. И хотя она старалась казаться веселой, было заметно, что она грустит.  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Окумура. Он не думал о том, что сможет вернуться в Средиземье еще раз. От этой мысли у парня защипало в глазах.   
Гэндальф остановился посреди выжженной равнины и принялся чертить знаки для портала. Пока он это делал, сюда сошлись гномы и люди, чтобы попрощаться с Окумурой.  
\- Не передумал остаться? - спросил у парня Фили.  
\- Не передумал, - ответил Рин.  
\- Мы будем надеяться на то, что ты еще вернешься, - сказал Кили, - так что не собираемся прощаться.  
\- А я... - начал экзорцист.  
\- И ты не сомневайся в этом, - перебил парня Фили, - никто не знает, что случится в будущем.  
\- Ладно, - улыбнулся экзорцист.  
\- Мистер Окумура, - к Рину подошел Торин, - благодарю за помощь, которую ты оказал нам. Мы никогда не забудем этого. Врата Эребора теперь всегда открыты для тебя.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Окумура, - надеюсь, Эребор будет процветать.  
А Балин вручил экзорцисту сумку.  
\- Мы знаем, что вчера ты отказался от золота, которое тебе предлагали, - сказал гном, - но, думаю, это ты точно возьмешь с собой.  
В сумке оказались два больших синих камня.  
\- Спасибо, Балин, - поблагодарил парень, - теперь у меня точно будет светильник. А другой камень я отдам Юкио.  
Заметив Бильбо, экзорцист поспешил к нему.  
\- Бильбо, ты ведь говорил, что уедешь домой после коронации, - сказал Рин.  
\- Я решил, что нужно попрощаться с другом, - сказал хоббит.  
Они пожали друг другу руки.  
\- Береги себя, Бильбо, - сказал Окумура.  
\- А ты себя, - сказал ему хоббит.  
\- Мистер Окумура, все готово, - услышал парень голос Гэндальфа.  
Рин подошел к магу и увидел начертанный круг, в котором находились магические знаки.  
\- И... что мне делать? - спросил парень.  
\- Просто ступай в середину круга, - ответил маг.  
\- Да, - кивнул Рин. Почему-то сделать это было очень трудно.  
Экзорцист посмотрел на Гэндальфа.  
\- Старик, - тихо сказал Окумура, - пообещай, что навестишь меня в Японии.  
\- Хм, я не могу обещать... - начал маг.  
\- Старик, тебе тяжело, что ли? Иначе я сначала отправлю в Японию тебя, а потом отправлюсь сам.  
\- Я навещу тебя, - улыбнулся маг, - обещаю.  
Тогда Рин ступил в круг.  
\- До свидания, ребята! - услышали все. А тогда экзорцист исчез.  
\- Ой, а Рин забыл вот это, - внезапно вспомнил Фили, доставая галстук.  
\- Хм, - задумчиво произнес Гэндальф, - а я забыл предупредить мистера Окумуру о том, что несколько дней он будет говорить на всеобщем наречии. Надеюсь, это его не огорчит.  
***  
Рин появился в комнате внезапно. Юкио, который читал очередную книгу по демонологии в надежде найти информацию о Вельзевуле, выпустил книгу и уставился на брата.  
\- Юкио!!! - оглушительно завопил Рин, бросаясь обнимать брата. - Юкио, ты такое пропустил! Юкио, я был в Средиземьи, я встретил гномов, дракона, эльфов, орков... Ты чего молчишь?  
\- Рин, - кое-как выдавил Юкио, до сих пор не в силах поверить, что Рин жив, - я тебя не понимаю.  
И тут Окумура-старший осознал, что тоже не понимает брата.  
\- Старик, я тебя прибью! - послышалось на всю Академию.


	22. Вместо эпилога

Рин еще несколько дней говорил на всеобщем наречии Средиземья, и никто в Академии Истинного Креста не мог его понять. А когда он наконец-то заговорил по-японски, первые его слова были такими:  
\- Старик, я тебя убью!  
\- Какой старик? - удивился Юкио. - Рин, ты о чем?  
\- Ура, я тебя понимаю! - заорал Рин. - Юкио, со мной такое случилось, ты не поверишь. Я встретил старика в Средиземьи! Я катался на орлах! Там был Вельзевул! Я его убил! А тогда явился Саурон!..  
Слушая речь брата, Юкио понял только одно: повелителя мух уже нет. Все остальное Окумура-младший никак не мог связать в одну историю, ибо Рин перескакивал с одного события на другое.  
\- О, смотри, что мне гномы подарили, - Рин достал из сумки камни. У Юкио отвисла челюсть.  
\- Откуда?.. - только и сказал он.  
\- Так я же рассказывал, - нетерпеливо сказал Рин, - после коронации их мне подарил Балин, ибо я отказался от золота.  
\- Ты отказался от золота? - тупо переспросил Юкио.  
\- А что я с ним буду делать? - пожал плечами Рин. - А из камня я сделаю светильник.  
\- Так, - потряс головой Юкио, - а теперь расскажи все подробно. А то я ничего не понял.  
А в Средиземьи восцарился долгожданный покой. Саурон не высовывался из Дол-Гулдура. От его армии остался лишь пепел, так что беспокоиться о новом нападении не стоило.   
Бильбо вернулся в Шир с сундуком, полным золота. Правда, ему пришлось выкупить свой дом из аукциона, ибо после его исчезновения остальные хоббиты начали считать Бильбо мертвым. Получив свой дом, мистер Бэггинс начал спокойную жизнь.  
Торин еще долгое время мудро правил Эребором.   
Балин же, получив разрешение Короля-Под-Горой, отправился в Морию.  
Бард стал правителем Эсгарота и на месте сожженного горда построил новый, в сотню раз лучший Озерный город.  
Тэливен осталась с Бардом. Когда город возродился, они поженились.  
Нарендил уехал из Лихолесья в Ривенделл.  
Принц Леголас стал интересоваться не только территорией лесных эльфов, но и делами всего Средиземья. Он часто уезжал то в Эребор, То в Эсгарот. Также Леголас с отрядом эльфов очистил Лихолесье от пауков.  
Кстати, о галстуке, которого забыл Рин. Фили оставил вещь себе и надевал только во время праздников. Позже в Эреборе многие гномы начали носить галстуки.  
Рина еще долго помнили в Средиземьи. Эльфы нарекли его Нарлон, что означает "синее пламя". Правда, гномы помнили экзорциста как "мистер Окумура".  
А что же Гэндальф Серый? Он снова бродил по Средиземью, прислушивался к разговорам, давал ценные советы. Возможно, маг воспользовался приглашением Рина и посетил Японию. Но это уже другая история...


End file.
